Myélencéphale
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Dans un futur lointain Shaw travaille pour la survie de Samaritain. Elle doit faire face à l'équipe ennemie, celle d'Harold Finch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteur de la série Person of Interest. Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay .com) /fr/illustrations/cerveau-anatomie-humaine-anatomie-1787622/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rating M correspond au langage et à la violence de certaines scènes, rien de plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Londres Novembre 1987, deux heures du matin._

Shaw, tapie dans le noir, attendait patiemment l'homme qui allait mourir sous ses yeux dans quelques minutes.

L'humidité dans l'air qui s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements la faisait légèrement frissonner. Elle entendait la circulation un peu plus loin dans la rue principale, les voitures toujours nombreuses et bruyantes malgré l'heure tardive.

Elle n'était pas très loin de la Tamise dont la hauteur en cette fin novembre atteignait son point culminant suite aux violentes pluies des jours précédents. Elle pensa au brouillard, cette purée de pois anglaise dont elle avait entendu parler mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle fronça le nez, essayant de chasser les odeurs de déchets qu'accentuait la bruine. La poubelle devant elle relâchait des relents de nourriture chinoise, de celle piquante d'un plat à base de curry, d'un poisson en décomposition ou encore l'arôme douçâtre du cumin. Ces senteurs exotiques provenaient certainement des restes délaissés par les clients du restaurant un peu plus haut dans la ruelle. L'immense boîte à ordure qui la masquait aux yeux de ses voisins, ajoutait sa propre fragrance de ferraille à ce pot-pourri irritant déjà ses narines délicates.

Ils étaient trois à faire le pied de grue.

Elle, cachée, et deux types, qui ignoraient totalement qu'une femme se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, et jouaient avec leur poignard, tout en crachant par terre et en se racontant des obscénités afin de passer le temps. Ils riaient vulgairement face à : « leur dernier coup de bourre » comme ils l'appelaient.

Shaw n'écoutait plus, elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui signifiait, rester sur place et ne pas bouger.

Lorsque la porte de la boîte de nuit grinça et s'ouvrit, elle entendit les bribes d'une chanson du groupe Metallica. Elle observa l'homme. Pas vraiment un homme, un jeune homme plutôt, avec du vernis noir sur les ongles, portant un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit en gros caractères, _Fuck Everybody_ , et un jean à moitié troué.

Il ferma la porte puis alluma une cigarette sans se soucier d'éventuelles autres personnes dans la ruelle. La lumière de la flamme révéla des traits assez fins et plutôt doux. Il savoura la première bouffée en regardant le ciel, heureux d'être sorti au calme. Il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer, regrettant de n'avoir pas pris sa veste.

– Salut Newman, l'appela un des gars en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme le regarda et une lueur de panique apparut dans ses yeux clairs.

– Dites-lui que je le paierai, bredouilla-t-il aux deux hommes qui s'avançaient, menaçant leur couteau prêt à l'emploi.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

– J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, implora-t-il.

– Trop tard, répondit le plus grand, Niko n'est pas du genre patient.

Alors que le plus petit des deux malfrats attrapait les bras du jeune homme afin de l'immobiliser, l'autre le poignarda à plusieurs reprises. Les agresseurs le regardèrent tomber les traits déformés par la peur et la douleur, luttant silencieusement, suffoquant à même le sol à la recherche d'un peu d'air à faire entrer dans ses poumons, une tâche de sang se formant autour de lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent après lui avoir asséné un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre.

– J'en étais où ? Ah ouais, la pouffiasse que j'ai ramenée chez moi… reprit le plus charpenté en sortant de la ruelle, suivi par les ricanements de son acolyte.

Shaw attendit encore un peu, puis s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Elle s'accroupit, déposa sur le sol la petite valise noire et appuya sur le bouton en écoutant le bruit sec du mécanisme d'ouverture. Elle commença la préparation de la seringue en verre, un instant, incertaine face au diamètre de l'aiguille à adopter dans la gamme présente devant elle. Elle fit son choix, se décidant grâce à l'âge et la corpulence de la personne étendue à sa gauche. Le jeune homme, au paroxysme de la peur, paralysé par la souffrance, tourna vers cette inconnue des yeux terrifiés, la suppliant de l'aider, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Shaw le regarda et tendit la main vers son visage. Non pour le rassurer mais pour attraper sa mâchoire et tourner le plus délicatement possible sa tête afin que sa nuque soit accessible.

Elle inséra l'aiguille à la base du crâne.

C'était une opération délicate et une véritable torture pour le « patient ». Elle devait passer au-dessus de la vertèbre d'Atlas pour accéder au tronc cérébral, le tout en évitant l'os occipital. Elle lui maintint le crâne fermement, en sentant que la vie du jeune blond l'abandonnait petit à petit, pendant qu'elle injectait le liquide qui rendrait la moelle allongée fluide. Une fois le mélange administré, elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trente et tira sur le piston dans le but de récolter plusieurs millilitres du myélencéphale. Lorsque la seringue fut pleine, il émit un dernier râle et ferma les yeux définitivement.

Shaw reposa doucement sa tête sur le sol, puis plaça la seringue dans la valise au niveau du compartiment prévu à cet effet. Elle toucha le sang sur le goudron, l'étudia sur son index et son majeur. Elle le tâta avec son pouce, constatant qu'il était collant, poisseux et noir, ou du moins foncé.

Elle se demanda brièvement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le rouge ou tout autre couleur.

– Bonsoir Sameen.

Elle ferma les yeux, _« Root »_ se dit–elle. Elle se tourna vers cette voix et regarda les deux personnes face à elle. Harold Finch et Samantha Groves.

Comme à son habitude, la brune portait une veste en cuir noir et dessous, un t-shirt pourvu d'une soucoupe volante et d'un, _They exist_ , pour toute légende. Un jean noir et des bottes de la même couleur complétaient son « style » des années quatre-vingts. Elle réprima un sourire face à l'accoutrement de l'homme à lunettes, ses cheveux coiffés en gros pics tenaient avec apparemment une bonne couche de gel, et son t-shirt sans manches ne mettait pas en valeur ses bras maigrichons. Mais c'était la tête de mort sur l'habit qui attirait le regard, blanche, du sang coulant des orbites et un serpent s'échappant de la mâchoire vous fixait de manière qui se voulait effrayante. Un vieux jean délavé et des bottes sales cloutées à leur extrémité, finissaient ce « déguisement » ridicule.

– Le look punk ne vous va pas, Finch, lâcha-t-elle.

Il rougit légèrement en lançant un coup d'œil en coin à Root.

– Ne lui dis pas ça, mon cœur, il risque de complexer. Si tu savais à quel point il a été difficile de le convaincre d'utiliser du gel, répondit la femme en lui souriant gentiment. Si seulement vous aviez accepté l'eyeliner, soupira Root en se tournant vers lui.

Harold ouvrit la bouche, puis se racla la gorge en reportant son attention sur la femme accroupie.

– Donnez-nous la valise, Mademoiselle Shaw.

Sameen serra les dents et tendit ses muscles, se levant d'un coup, bousculant de l'épaule la poitrine d'Harold et courant en direction de la rue principale.

Root rattrapa l'homme en titubant légèrement sous la violence de l'impact.

– Harry, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Oui, oui, Mademoiselle Groves, la rassura-t-il en se massant le torse. Rattrapez-la. Nous devons récupérer cette valise.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit celle qui fuyait, et qui venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue.

Shaw scanna les immeubles autour d'elle tout en continuant sa course. Elle savait que Root la suivait, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui lui paraissait le plus haut. Il fallait se dépêcher, Root courait vite et risquait de la rattraper rapidement. Elle sortit son arme, tira dans la vitre de l'entrée du building déclenchant l'alarme. Elle se précipita vers les ascenseurs au fond du hall, appuyant à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton d'appel, pensant bêtement que ce geste répété le ferait arriver plus vite. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine alors que Root se trouvait à quelques mètres, les portes se refermèrent au moment où elle arrivait. Shaw entendit un juron énoncé avec colère avant que l'ascenseur ne bouge.

Elle s'appuya au pan de la cabine pour reprendre son souffle en observant les chiffres numériques augmenter pendant son ascension vers les étages supérieurs.

Au tout dernier palier, elle ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier, monta les dernières marches quatre à quatre, s'arrêta un instant face à la porte, et cassa le cadenas avec la crosse de son arme.

Elle se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un instant la voûte céleste au-dessus d'elle. Les nuages épais essayaient de masquer le peu d'étoiles visibles. Elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier et redescendit sur terre.

Elle escalada la corniche, regarda sa montre. Elle était en avance, mais elle savait qu'ils l'ouvriraient quand même. Elle appuya sur son oreillette et déclara :

– Asset Shaw en position.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, la connexion était parfois… capricieuse.

– L'avez-vous, Mademoiselle Shaw ? Demanda la voix distinguée de son supérieur.

– Oui, ouvrez ce putain de portail !

Elle se tourna au son des pas de Root sur le gravier, qui s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle, la tenant en joue. Shaw ne leva même pas sa propre arme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui tirer dessus.

– Donne-moi la valise, mon cœur, dit-elle un peu essoufflée.

Shaw l'observa un instant, se demandant si elle oserait tirer, mais non, Root baissa le bras.

– Je t'en supplie, Sameen, ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait presque envie de l'écouter.

Presque…

Elle tourna la tête vers le vide et regarda à nouveau Root qui n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur son visage, elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

– À la prochaine, Groves, dit-elle avant de sauter du parapet.

Root s'approcha de la corniche et étudia le vide, Shaw avait disparu. Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

– Harold, je l'ai perdue, dit-elle doucement. _« Encore une fois »_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ne bougez pas, je vais venir vous chercher.

– Non, Mademoiselle Groves, je vous rejoins, dites-moi où vous vous trouvez.

Root lui communiqua les informations demandées et attendit. Elle fixa le ciel au-dessus d'elle, refusant de donner libre cours aux émotions qui l'assaillaient systématiquement lorsqu'elle la revoyait.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les gouttelettes s'accrocher dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, le froid de cette légère pluie lui faisait du bien.

Tout était si différent ici…

Il arriva en boitillant au bout d'un quart d'heure. Rouge, à bout de souffle. Les dernières marches n'avaient pas dû être faciles à monter. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir aidé, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

Elle sourit légèrement alors qu'il la rejoignait, tentant de retrouver un semblant de dignité malgré sa démarche saccadée. Shaw avait raison, le look punk ne lui allait pas. Elle redevint sérieuse lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

– Je suis désolée, Harold, je l'avais en joue mais je n'ai pas pu.

Il posa délicatement une main sur son avant-bras.

– Je sais, Mademoiselle Groves. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est en vie, c'est le plus important. Nous trouverons un moyen.

– Cela fait des mois que nous échouons…

– Ayez confiance, nous y arriverons.

Il s'arrêta devant la corniche et se tourna vers elle.

– J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de votre assistance…

– Bien sûr, Harold.

Elle sauta avec grâce sur le parapet et lui tendit la main. Après quelques efforts, il gravit le muret puis ferma un instant les yeux face au vide devant lui. C'était toujours la partie des missions qu'il redoutait, il avait espéré que les répétitions lui permettraient de vaincre ce vertige qui le pétrifiait. Malheureusement non, la peur du vide lui collait à la peau quel que soit l'année, le temps ou le lieu.

Root appuya sur son oreillette.

– Nous sommes en position, dit-elle simplement.

Elle attrapa la main d'Harold en observant le tourbillon temporel se former dans le vide.

– Êtes-vous prêt, Harry ?

Il déglutit, ferma à nouveau les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrit et hocha doucement la tête. Root attendit silencieusement qu'il la regarde. Il leva les yeux vers elle, appréciant la délicatesse de cette femme dont le regard lui envoyait le message qu'elle était à ses côtés dans cette épreuve, et ne le lâchait pas. Comme toujours, il pouvait compter sur elle.

Elle lui sourit.

– Alors on y va, Harry ! Dit-elle en sautant au centre du typhon à leur pied, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes.

Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques clichés dans cette histoire, j'ai fait mon possible pour les éviter, mais on ne sait jamais et j'en suis désolée.

Il y a beaucoup de référence à des morceaux de musique dans ce récit. Étant donné que cette histoire traite des cinq sens et parfois même de leur déficience, j'ai trouvé que c'était intéressant de faire allusion à l'ouïe de chaque personnage de cette façon. Permettant aussi ainsi de comprendre un peu mieux leur caractère à travers leur préférence pour tel ou tel grand compositeur.

Tous les termes de médecine ou physique décrits existent bel et bien. J'ai essayé de rester au plus près de la réalité dans leur utilisation, néanmoins plusieurs interactions ou corrélations entre eux sont complètement romancées pour les besoins de l'intrigue.

Par exemple, toute la théorie sur l'énergie du myélencéphale est une fabrication de ma part, et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que les rayons T puissent être utilisés pour les voyages dans le temps…

Je vous demande de ne pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir inventé et déliré sur ces sujets.

Autre chose, cette histoire comporte beaucoup moins de plaisanteries que Badass ou Nautilus, là aussi ne m'en veuillez pas trop.

Enfin, je cite tous les morceaux entendus par les personnages dans les chapitres, sauf ici. En effet, la chanson de Metallica dans la boîte de nuit à laquelle je pensais n'existait pas en 1987, elle a été écrite en 1992. Cela dit, si vous m'accordez ce petit anachronisme, la musique que j'avais en tête est la plus connue du groupe: _Nothing Else Matters._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'eau salée, Shaw retint sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa tête remonte à la surface. Des bras l'attrapèrent et la sortirent de la cuve.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle posa la mallette, pressa vaguement ses cheveux et ses vêtements, inondant un peu plus le carrelage éclatant du laboratoire.

Virgil s'avança et attrapa la valise, il recula face au regard qu'elle lui lançait et la donna à Greer. Shaw, toujours occupée à se sécher sommairement, ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Des hommes habillés de blanc récupérèrent la seringue que leur tendait l'homme âgé, la prenant avec une délicatesse telle, qu'ils donnaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Shaw les trouva ridicules, cette seringue venait de voyager dans le temps, elle survivrait bien au passage d'une pièce à l'autre.

Elle enleva sa veste, l'essora à plusieurs endroits, la tordant sans ménagement pour en chasser le plus de liquide possible. Le son des gouttes sur les dalles trahit le calme total de la pièce. Shaw ne s'en formalisa pas. Les retours de voyages étaient toujours les mêmes. Les scientifiques de Samaritain s'activaient comme des fourmis et adoptaient un silence respectueux pour elle, la remerciant ainsi de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Elle retira ses chaussures pendant que son supérieur marchait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Beau travail, Mademoiselle Shaw, lui dit-il paternellement.

Elle récupéra ses affaires sans lui répondre, puis se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il l'observa sans rien dire, se tourna vers Martine et hocha la tête. La blonde comprit l'ordre discret et suivit la nouvelle arrivée.

Shaw pénétra dans sa cabine. Une sorte de studio d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés. L'habitacle était petit mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle n'était pas la plus mal lotie.

Elle alluma le néon au-dessus du miroir piqué à plusieurs endroits, qui surplombait un petit lavabo sur sa droite. Elle baissa au maximum l'intensité lumineuse. Elle laissa délibérément le plafonnier éteint. Le lit sur sa gauche contre le mur était défait. Sur la table, à quelques pas se trouvait une boîte en fer. Shaw l'ouvrit et toucha délicatement son contenu. Des objets aussi saugrenus qu'inutiles pour sa propre époque. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la petite bille transparente. Shaw caressa la sphère admirant ce qu'elle emprisonnait, une sorte de pétale, le tout en sentant sous ses phalanges les impacts sur la boule, notant qu'une partie avait été cassée, la rendant presque plate sur un côté. Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur l'histoire de cette bille qu'elle faisait rouler dans la paume de sa main. Avait-elle appartenu à un enfant ? Pouvait-elle avoir été gagnée lors d'une partie dans la cours d'une école quelconque ?

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres bibelots : une pièce de monnaie, une clef et ce qui avait dû être un pendentif, un aigle auquel il manquait une patte.

Ils étaient ses trophées, ramassés dans les villes pendant ses missions, son œil simplement attiré par cet objet sur le sol.

Greer s'était amusé de sa « boîte aux trésors » mais n'avait rien dit, acceptant cette légère entorse au protocole. La première fois, elle avait rapporté un paquet de cigarettes, des Marlboro. Mais son court séjour dans l'eau salée avait eu raison du tabac, alors Shaw ne prenait plus que des choses compactes, petites et qui ne craignaient pas d'être arrosées.

Elle ferma la boîte, se déshabilla et lança ses vêtements dans un coin. En soutien-gorge et culotte, elle se tourna vers la femme qui ouvrait la porte et la refermait doucement derrière elle.

– Rousseau, dit-elle.

Martine lui sourit en la reluquant avec intérêt.

– Que se passe-t-il, Shaw ? La mission s'est bien passée, pourquoi cet air sinistre ?

Sameen ne répondit rien. Martine s'approcha.

– Tu veux que je te dise que tu es un bon Asset, que sans toi, Samaritain pourrait mourir ?

Shaw plissa les yeux et le sourire de Martine s'agrandit. Elle posa la main sur la joue de celle qui lui faisait face, dessinant avec son pouce les contours de ses lèvres charnues.

– J'ai toujours aimé ta bouche, avoua-t-elle.

Shaw tourna la tête. Martine lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

– Ne te détourne pas de moi, ordonna-t-elle froidement. Tu es en colère et frustrée, je le sais. Comme je sais aussi quoi faire dans ces cas là…

Sameen ferma les yeux et inspira, elle les rouvrit et la fixa.

– Voilà qui est mieux, apprécia la femme face à elle.

Martine parcourra une nouvelle fois son corps du regard, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, puis reporta son attention sur ses lèvres.

– De quelles couleurs sont mes yeux, Shaw ?

Sameen la foudroya du regard.

– Un problème ? Demanda innocemment Martine.

– ….

– Alors ? Fais un effort.

– Violets.

Martine éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Sous le baiser, la petite brune finit aussi par sourire, et l'attira à elle.

.

Shaw ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda dans le lit, constata que Martine n'était pas restée. Peu importait, il n'avait jamais été question de quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre elles, mais elle appréciait ce petit rituel de fin de mission qu'elles avaient instauré quelques mois plus tôt après son premier voyage dans le temps.

Elle attrapa un vieux pantalon, un t-shirt gris à manches longues, et s'habilla prestement. Elle ferma les yeux face à la migraine qui l'assaillit. Elles étaient fréquentes et Shaw souffrait en silence, ne voulant parler à personne de ses maux de têtes qui lui auraient valu un bilan complet d'examens et une mise à pied en attendant les résultats. Ce qui signifiait plus de voyages, plus de missions, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Elle sortit du studio, marcha en direction du réfectoire, plongée dans ses pensées, laissant ses pas la guider dans l'immense Bunker. Une véritable ville. Un endroit qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour…

Elle entra dans la grande salle et porta une main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière artificielle trop violente pour elle. Elle chaussa des petites lunettes aux verres teintés, récupéra un plateau en plastique, des couverts et s'avança vers le cuistot qui servait les autres personnes.

Elle observa les plats. Elle ne lisait jamais le menu. À ses débuts, elle avait demandé à l'homme au ventre imposant et la barbichette grisonnante tenant fermement une louche à la main, quels étaient les mets qu'il proposait ce jour-là. Il lui avait expliqué calmement, et Shaw avait fait son choix en fonction de ses conseils. En mangeant la nourriture, elle s'était aperçue qu'il lui avait menti et que sa plaisanterie n'avait rien de drôle.

Elle avait attendu qu'il finisse son service, puis lui avait cassé la gueule pour le remercier de s'être foutu d'elle. Il n'avait plus jamais ri à ses dépens.

Elle écouta ce qu'il lui présentait et énonça ce qu'elle voulait.

Shaw se retourna, scruta la salle à la recherche d'un endroit où s'assoir. Au milieu de celle-ci, deux immenses tables en inox se dressaient occupant pratiquement toute la longueur de la pièce. Plusieurs bancs permettaient aux personnes de s'y attabler. D'autres plus petites tables faisaient face aux murs en bétons. Elle se dirigea vers une vide sur la droite, puis s'assit, commençant à manger sans enthousiasme.

– J'ai entendu que ta mission s'était bien passée, lui dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

– Cole, le salua-t-elle en levant la tête.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire ressortir sa particularité. Contrairement à elle, son « handicap » était visible. Il souffrait d'anisocorie. Elle détailla ses yeux. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes avant elle, Shaw avait cru qu'il les avait vairons. Un foncé et un plus clair. Mais non, simplement sa pupille droite restait en permanence dilatée. Cette mydriase définitive écopée suite à un coup de poing violent lors d'un passage à tabac, lui avait laissé l'œil droit dans un sale état. Cette différence de taille entre ses deux prunelles transformait son regard, lui donnant quelques fois des allures de mauvais garçon.

Shaw sourit intérieurement, Cole était doux comme un agneau, il n'utilisait la violence que pour se défendre, jamais de manière gratuite.

– Tu sais que tu as vraiment des allures de starlette avec ces lunettes ? Lui dit-il malicieusement.

Sameen soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ça, attirer l'attention sur elle, malheureusement elle souffrait d'une intolérance plus élevée que les autres à la lumière à cause de son « problème ».

Cole l'étudia pendant qu'elle mâchait un bout de viande. Un morceau dont elle était bien incapable de voir la couleur, car Shaw était ce qui s'appelait achromate, elle voyait le monde qui l'entourait autrement, pas de couleurs primaires ou de couleurs tout cours. Seulement des nuances de gris, de noirs, et de blancs, et cette différence la rendait terriblement sensible à tout éclairage un peu vif.

Ils avaient été « recrutés » par Samaritain en même temps et elle l'avait aidé à ses débuts. Une sorte d'amitié avait fini par voir le jour entre eux. Elle ne supportait que lui. D'autres avaient bien essayé de la connaître mais elle était restée de marbre face à leurs avances. Pourquoi Cole ? Elle l'ignorait, et au fond s'en fichait éperdument, elle appréciait les moments en sa présence, mais ne cherchait pas à en savoir la raison.

Le haut-parleur, dans un des coins de la salle crachota, et une voix métallique annonça que l'Asset Michael Cole devait se présenter au « point d'embarquement ».

Shaw leva la tête vers lui.

– Tu sais où tu vas ?

– Pas encore.

– Ne fais rien de stupide.

Il sourit face à cette phrase. C'était sa façon de lui dire de faire attention, qu'elle voulait le revoir en vie.

– À plus, Shaw.

– Cole, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et recommença à manger cette pâté agrémentée de vagues morceaux de chair devant elle. Une fois terminé, elle laissa le plateau sur la table pour énerver le cuistot, puis sortit du self. Elle passa devant la salle de gym, hésita, pour finalement retourner à son appartement. Elle s'installa sur le lit et ferma les yeux, sa tête l'élançait mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle repensa à sa mission à Londres... à Root.

Pourquoi acceptait-elle que cette femme, cette ennemie, l'appelle « mon cœur » et autres doux surnoms ? Pourquoi ne la remettait-elle jamais à sa place ? Pourquoi espérait-elle toujours secrètement la revoir à chaque mission ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de la moindre violence à son égard ? Elle était pourtant son adversaire. Faisait-elle partie de son passé ?

Elle expira, en colère contre l'énigme que représentait « sa vie ». Son propre nom Sameen Shaw lui avait été révélé par Martine quelques mois plus tôt.

.

 _Elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie du Bunker numéro six, clignant des yeux à cause de la clarté de la pièce, ignorant où elle se trouvait et… qui elle était. La femme face à elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lui avait souri méchamment._

– _Alor_ _s, Shaw,_ _qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être à nouveau parmi nous ? Lui avait-elle demandé ironiquement._

– _Où suis-je ? Avait répondu Sameen._

 _Martine avait regardé autour d'elle._

– _Commen_ _t,_ _tu n'aimes pas ton « nouveau chez to_ _i »,_ _Shaw ?_

 _La patiente n'entendait pas le dédain palpable dans les questions de cette femme._

 _Après un bref silence, Sameen avait repris, fixant les yeux de l'étrangère._

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Martine avait paru un instant troublée par cette révélation, puis avait simplement déclaré._

– _Bien essay_ _é,_ _Shaw._

– _Qui est Shaw ?_

 _La blonde avait froncé les sourcils et s'était_ _approché_ _de la femme dans le lit, étudiant son visage._

– À _quoi tu joues ?_

– _Je… Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? Avait répété innocemment la jeune femme._

 _Martine, légèrement soucieuse, avait cherché le moindre geste, une trahison, un tic sur les traits du visage de la malade, qui lui aurait prouvé qu'elle mentait. À la fin de son examen minutieux, elle avait tourné la tête vers un homme âgé debout au pied du lit, qui semblait fasciné par cet échange et déclaré à contre cœur :_

– _Je ne_ _suis…_ _vraiment pas sûre qu'elle simule._

 _Il s'était assis sur le lit puis avait pris la main de la souffrante, s'attendant à une rebuffade de sa part qui n'arriva jamais, au lieu de ça, elle avait tourné des yeux étonnés vers lui._

– _Savez-vous qui je suis ? Avait-il questionné tendrement._

 _Face au sourire agréable de cet homme, Shaw s'était demandée si un lien de parenté existait entre eux._

– _Nous somme_ _s…_ _de la même famille ? Avait-elle hésité._

 _Une grande surprise s'était peinte sur son visage, mais il s'était repris rapidement._

– _No_ _n, Mademoiselle_ _Shaw, avait-il répondu en secouant légèrement la tête._

 _Il avait porté une main au front de la femme dans le lit, touchant délicatement le bandeau de gaze qui encerclait son crâne._

– _Nous allons devoir faire d'autres examens,_ _Mademoiselle_ _Shaw, avait-il précisé doucement._

 _Il s'était levé, l'avait à nouveau regardée puis avait finalement souri gentiment._

– _Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin, avait-il conclu avant de s'éloigner, suivi par l'autre femme._

 _Laissant seule cette amnésique encore plus déroutée qu'à son réveil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ils émergèrent des baignoires voisines en même temps. Rick Dillinger les regarda en silence alors qu'ils se levaient. Il aida Harold, plus maladroit que Root, comprenant que la mission avait été un échec. Shaw s'avérait être un ennemi redoutable. Elle qui était dans leur camp à peine un an plus tôt. Il observa Root à la dérobée, comment vivait-elle tout cela ? Il l'avait vu revivre lors d'un retour de voyage quelques mois auparavant, les yeux brillants leur annonçant que Shaw était vivante.

Il secoua la tête, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion sur son amie. Il leur désigna les vêtements secs et partit se placer près de la porte à l'affut de tout bruit suspect. Root et Harold se déshabillèrent. Root se souvint vaguement de la gêne occasionnée par ces « strip-teases » au début de leur partenariat. Aujourd'hui, la pudeur n'entrait plus en ligne de compte entre eux. Ils s'étaient vus nus un nombre de fois suffisant pour ne plus se soucier du regard de l'autre. Ils rangèrent les vêtements mouillés dans un sac puis rejoignirent Rick à la porte.

Harold toucha l'oreillette et murmura à la machine :

– Nous sommes prêts.

– _Bien_. répondit-elle.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, écoutant les données que leur envoyait l'Intelligence Artificielle via leur oreillette. Dillinger leur demanda d'un regard s'ils avaient bien pris connaissance des renseignements donnés, et devant leur approbation, leur distribua leur nouvelle identité.

Le grand blond ouvrit légèrement la porte, vérifiant qu'aucune personne n'était présente dans le couloir, puis s'engagea dans l'allée, Root et Harold sur les talons.

Ils marchèrent de manière décontractée, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la gare. Ils achetèrent des billets puis s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Le voyage durerait une journée pour accéder au Bunker voisin. Root soupira, le train hypersonique n'était pas vraiment apprécié par son oreille, elle avala la petite pilule qui lui permettrait de supporter la pression, qui sans elle, risquait sérieusement d'endommager son audition restante. Elle ferma les yeux, en plongeant dans un coma artificiel sachant que Rick et Harold veilleraient sur elle.

L'homme aux yeux verts l'installa délicatement sur la couchette face à eux puis vérifia son pouls. Satisfait du résultat, il s'assit à côté d'Harold qui nettoyait ses lunettes et se passait la main sur le visage, visiblement exténué.

– J'en déduis que la mission n'a pas marché ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui, Mademoiselle Shaw nous a encore échappé. Une autre victoire pour Samaritain, répondit Harold, d'une voix fatiguée.

Il remit ses lunettes en observant Root.

– J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne commence à perdre espoir, dit-il en baissant la tête.

– Elle va se reprendre. Il s'agit de Shaw, Root n'abandonnera jamais, même si cela doit lui prendre la moitié de sa vie pour la récupérer. Souvenez-vous lorsqu'elle était la seule à la croire toujours vivante, et ce, malgré l'abandon de la machine et la nôtre.

– Vous avez raison, murmura Harold. Root est, et sera celle dont la foi restera inébranlable.

Il bâilla, plaçant sa main devant la bouche alors que Rick lui souriait gentiment.

– Dormez, Harold, vous en avez besoin. Je vous réveillerai dans deux heures pour le repas, je m'occuperai d'elle, précisa-t-il avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Harold voulut répondre mais sa tête dodelinait déjà, Rick cala doucement le visage de son ami contre son épaule. Il fixa Root devant lui, sentant la chaleur de l'homme endormi à ses côtés, il ferma un instant les yeux. Il les enviait, au fond que ne donnerait-il pas pour lui aussi avoir la chance de découvrir la Terre comme eux. Savourer les rayons du soleil sur son visage, ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Voir l'océan, toucher un arbre…

Cela n'arriverait jamais car il ne faisait pas partie de « l'élite », de ceux qui pouvaient voyager. La machine avait été formelle, s'il essayait, il mourrait, cependant elle avait tenu le même discours à Shaw, et aujourd'hui…

Non, Shaw était un cas à part, quelque chose s'était produit pour qu'elle soit elle aussi capable de briser l'espace-temps. Samaritain avait-il réussi ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils l'auraient su, la machine les aurait avertis, et même si elle n'avait rien vu ou compris… La première chose qui aurait découlé de la victoire de leur ennemi, aurait été la fin de leur traque, leur capture et leur mort.

Ou alors, ce changement chez Shaw était, comme le soupçonnait Harold, dû à sa blessure.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il à la machine, Shaw peut-elle voyager à travers le temps grâce à sa blessure à la tête.

– _C'est possible,_ répondit-elle. _Le cerveau humain est incroyable_ , _il peut être à l'origine de beaucoup de choses._

Il hocha la tête.

– Et Root ? Crois-tu qu'elle et Shaw seront de nouveau ensemble ?

– _Peut–être…_

Il sourit.

– N'es-tu pas censé voir le futur ? Questionna-t-il avec amusement.

– _Rick, tu sais bien que les choses sont un peu plus complexes que ça_ , expliqua-t-elle patiemment. _J_ _e ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question. Je peux calculer différents « coups », mais il m'arrive_ _de…_ _me tromper. Ce fut du moins le cas avec Sameen Shaw,_ avoua-t-elle un peu à contrecœur.

Il attendit la suite mais la machine se tut.

– Aimerais-tu que je te dise ce que je pense de toi ? Proposa-t-il doucement.

– _Ou_ _i,_ _Rick, j'apprécierais ton opinion_ _sur…_ _ma personne._

– Je pense que tu es bien plus humaine que Samaritain, révéla-t-il.

– _Merci Rick, je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies dit._

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre. Toutes les six heures, Rick réveillait Harold et ils prirent plusieurs repas dans le calme, s'assurant du bon état de la jeune femme, lui perfusant les vitamines et la nourriture nécessaires pour son organisme suite au voyage dans le temps.

Environ une heure avant l'arrivée, Root se réveilla, la vitesse du train ayant grandement diminuée à l'approche de la prochaine gare. Elle avala le reste d'un sandwich et resta silencieuse.

Ils sortirent du train, puis s'engagèrent dans la première allée à droite du Bunker, en direction de l'appartement que leur avait attribué la machine, réussissant comme à son habitude à berner Samaritain sous son propre nez.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux. Root décida de découvrir une autre partie de ce Bunker. Elle le connaissait déjà. Cela faisait un an qu'ils fuyaient Samaritain, déménageaient à chaque fin de mission, restant parfois jusqu'à un mois dans un des cinq abris de la planète avant de sauter dans le passé, pour revenir dans leur présent, et à nouveau se cacher de « Big Brother ».

Elle déambula dans les allées, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, pensant à la femme de sa vie.

Sameen…

Celle qui s'était pris une balle sous ses yeux, sauvant toute l'équipe par son sacrifice, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de servir de bouclier humain face aux sbires de leurs ennemis. Elle ferma les yeux devant l'image de Shaw sur le sol, attendant l'exécution de Martine, le pistolet à la main, s'approchant d'elle sans la moindre once de pitié sur le visage. Root avait entendu la détonation alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, l'éloignant du bourreau de celle qu'elle aimait.

Il lui avait été impossible de prononcer le moindre mot durant la semaine qui avait suivi la « mort » de Shaw. La douleur la terrassant à chaque respiration, à chaque essai d'ouvrir un tantinet la bouche. La deuxième semaine, elle avait interrogé la machine sur le décès de Sameen. Sa Déesse était restée silencieuse, ne voulant pas lui révéler si Shaw était bel et bien morte. Root espéra que celle qu'elle aimait était toujours de ce monde. Un combat intérieur contre ses propres doutes commença, refusant de succomber et ce, sous aucun prétexte, à la désolation de la perte de celle qui avait accompagné une partie de ses nuits et ses jours pratiquement les deux dernières années.

Au bout de six mois sans aucunes pistes sur la survie éventuelle de son amante, Root, au bord du désespoir, n'en avait vraiment pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à elle…

.

 _Florence mai 1995, dix-sept heures..._

 _Shaw, assise à une terrasse de café, vêtue d'une robe en lin blanc légèrement transparente, dégustait l'expresso que venait de lui apporter le serveur. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ce liquide n'existait plus dans son présent._

 _La boisson sombre au goût amer l'avait faite grimacer à la première gorgée. Indécise, elle avait tendu la main vers le sucre qui atténuerait cette saveur âpre toujours présente dans sa bouche, pour finalement abandonner l'idée, ne voulant pas masquer cette irritation par une douceur quelconque qui rendrait le café bien trop sirupeux._

 _Il s'agissait de son voyage dans le temps le plus long. Sa première vraie mission, celle qu'elle ne devait pas rater. Elle apprécia la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, ferma les yeux et écouta la musicalité de la langue italienne parlée par les gens autour d'elle. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir découvrir cette ville aux couleurs chaudes. La lumière ici semblait si particulière. Couleurs et lumière dont elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas estimer les teintes ou les détails à cause de sa vue dégradée._

 _Elle regarda légèrement confuse ces hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient, des fantômes du passé, morts depuis longtemps. Des êtres dont la vie avait été heureuse, connaissant parfois des épreuves, mais jouissant d'une liberté, d'une insouciance que son monde à elle ne permettait pas._

 _Le serveur, un jeune brun qui lui faisait les yeux doux, lui avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit. Sameen hésitait. Sa mission n'était que dans quelques heures. Pourquoi ne pas goûter aux plaisirs locaux en attendant ? Elle était sur le point de lui répondre favorablement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut._

 _Une grande brune qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Portant une veste en cuir et un jean noir…_

 _Root pestait contre cette nouvelle mission, elle allait devoir faire face à un autre Asset du camp adverse. La machine n'avait pas précisé l'identité de cette personne, mais connaissant Samaritain, elle se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'un gorille sans cervelle à qui elle devrait faire du gringue pour récupérer la valise._

 _Elle arrivait, la Piazza della Signoria était à quelques pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit écran et comprit que son ennemi était déjà là. L'appareil entre ses mains captait les ondes particulières émises par le corps humain lorsqu'il subissait une distorsion temporelle. Harold l'avait découvert et inventé ce dispositif incroyable. Samaritain, sûr de sa puissance, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de rechercher quelque chose de ce côté-là. Et puis Root se doutait que pour « The Big S », les humains ne représentaient pas grand-chose, alors ce qu'ils pouvaient diffuser…_

 _Elle leva la tête et parcourra la place du regard, beaucoup de touristes se prélassaient sous les rayons du Dieu Phoebus ou buvaient aux terrasses de cafés. Elle continua son inspection puis la remarqua._

 _Sameen…_

 _Root ferma les yeux, secoua doucement la tête, combien de fois depuis les derniers mois, n'avait-elle pris une parfaite inconnue pour la femme qui lui manquait tant ? Elle rouvrit les paupières, observa à nouveau cette brune aux lunettes noires dans sa robe de lin blanc. Rien que la robe prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Shaw mais cependant la ressemblance était… terriblement troublante. Elle leva l'écran en direction de cette femme constatant que son corps répandait ces ondes._

 _Root, toujours sceptique, ne savait quoi penser. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être Sameen car elle était inapte à voyager dans le temps, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver quand elle partait en mission, ne pouvant protéger sa compagne comme elle le désirait, provoquant quelques belles disputes entre elles._

 _Elle essayait désespérément de se convaincre que la femme devant elle n'était pas Shaw, lorsqu'elle l'exécuta... Ce petit geste anodin, si familier à Sameen, geste qu'elle effectuait en réfléchissant. Elle portait la main à son front et touchait plusieurs fois une cicatrice rectiligne à la racine de ses cheveux sur la tempe droite._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Root resta immobile en la dévorant des yeux. Sameen était vivante. Qu'elle soit avec « l'équipe adversaire » n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, elle était bel et bien là, à quelques mètres, époustouflante sous le soleil de Toscane._

 _Shaw baissa la main, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle venait de toucher cette cicatrice puis leva la tête._

 _Elle la bougea de droite à gauche et s'arrêta pour étudier la femme en noir. Elle ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Elles s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, Root ayant la certitude que malgré ses lunettes teintées, Sameen la fixait avec autant d'intensité qu'elle._

 _Finalement, l'Asset de Samaritain termina son café puis se leva pour regagner son hôtel._

 _Bien entendu, l'inconnue la suivit. Shaw, légèrement exaspérée, ne put néanmoins retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait que cela se déroulerait de cette façon, sentant que la persévérance de cette étrangère à son égard n'était pas… inattendue._

 _Root avait voulu se précipiter vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa partenaire l'en avait dissuadé. Sameen avait semblé intriguée par elle, mais non « heureuse » de la revoir. Ce qui était désagréable et plutôt soudain._

 _Elle se dit néanmoins que c'était logique. Shaw devait être surveillée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lorsqu'elle la vit s'engager dans une rue plus petite, Root fut persuadée que Sameen l'attirait dans un endroit plus discret pour lui parler._

 _Shaw vérifia que la ruelle était vide. Une porte en bois entrebâillée un peu plus loin donnait sur une arrière-cour carrée. Elle s'adossa à un mur d'une des maisons en l'attendant. Elle tourna la tête au son de ses pas._

– _Sameen…_

 _Shaw frissonna en entendant prononcer son nom de cette façon, alors que Root s'approchait pour s'arrêter face à elle._

– _C'est bien to_ _i,_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle lui répondit en italien._

– _Mi scusi signora, ma no capisco niente, no parlo l'inglese…_

 _Root l'étudia en silence, puis sourit._

– _Ne me fais pas le coup du « je ne comprends pas, je ne parle pas anglais » dit-elle en s'approchant_ _et…_ _l'embrassant._

 _Shaw se figea, mais ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres contre les siennes._

 _Lorsque Root recula en l'observant, Sameen lui planta l'aiguille dans le cou, injectant le tranquillisant pendant qu'elle l'observait sans comprendre._

– _Tes lèvres sont douce_ _s,_ _Groves, lui avoua Shaw en la rattrapant avec délicatesse quand elle s'évanouit._

 _Elle la tira dans l'arrière-cour, la cachant du mieux qu'elle put. Rien ne devait entraver sa mission, pas même cette femme qui la regardait avec adoration, ce qui, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, la perturbait un peu._

 _Aurait-elle été capable de la tuer si Samaritain lui avait ordonné ? Elle en doutait, mais il n'en avait jamais été question, au contraire, Il avait été très clair, Samantha Groves et Harold Finch devaient rester en vie, il était absolument interdit de les tuer dans le passé, dans le présent en revanche…_

 _Elle observa un instant la femme à terre, puis se dit qu'elle avait envie de retrouver ce serveur, le baiser de Root l'ayant étrangement… excité._

.

 _La nuit était tombée, Shaw regarda sa montre. Filippe Banzonni n'était pas du genre ponctuel. Elle sourit en se disant que mourir une minute plus tôt ou plus tard ne changeait pas grand-chose._

 _Elle le détailla pendant qu'il essuyait son visage et sa nuque plein de sueur avec un mouchoir en tissu d'un blanc douteux. Il lançait des regards dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi, sursautant au moindre bruit. Il était gros, son visage moulé dans son cou de taureau donnait l'impression bizarre qu'il n'avait pas de menton et sa petite moustache drue accentuait le grotesque de l'ensemble._

 _L'Asset compta jusqu'à dix, le vit arriver et le regarda menacer l'homme apeuré._

– _File-moi ton sac ! Cria-t-il dans un italien avec un accent de la rue._

 _Filippe cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas._

– _Magne-to_ _i,_ _gros tas ! Continua l'homme plus imposant que sa victime._

 _Banzonni finit par saisir que cet inconnu ne plaisantait pas. Il déglutit en lui tendant sa sacoche en cuir._

 _L'autre lui arracha des mains. Un bruit éclata dans la rue d'à côté, certainement un pot d'échappement qui avait besoin d'être réparé. Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson puis Filippe porta une main à sa poitrine, pendant que son agresseur fixait, éberlué, la fumée qui s'échappait du canon de son arme, lui révélant ainsi que c'était bien lui qui lui avait tiré dessus._

 _Quand le blessé tomba à genoux, il paniqua et s'enfuit en courant. Shaw, fascinée, avait l'impression de visionner une scène de film qui se déroulait au ralenti. La victime, toujours sur ses rotules, leva la tête vers cette apparition, cette femme en blanc qui s'approchait. Il voulut tendre la main mais s'effondra sur les pavés._

 _Elle posa la valise au sol, la déverrouilla en constatant que ses mains tremblaient. Elle regarda l'homme ouvrir et fermer la bouche silencieusement, tel un poisson recherchant désespérément de l'oxygène. Elle effectua les gestes qu'elle avait appris, continuant à chevroter légèrement. Elle ne soupira réellement que lorsque le myélencéphale fut à l'abri dans la mallette et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville._

 _Quand elle se réveilla, il fallut quelques minutes à Root pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Il faisait noir. Elle constata que l'heure était tardive. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shaw. Elle sut que la mission avait échoué au moment où elle découvrit le corps de Banzonni dans la ruelle._

 _Tout en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville, elle appuya sur son oreillette._

– _Tout va bie_ _n, Mademoiselle_ _Groves ? Lui demanda Harol_ _d,_ _inquiet qu'elle_ _n'ait_ _pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt._

– _Non, dit-elle du haut du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer la valise._

 _Finch attendit la suite mais Root se contenta de dire :_

– _Je suis en position._

– _Je vous ouvre le portail, répondit-il._

 _Root sauta dans le tourbillon._

 _Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, et après qu'elle se soit séchée, il s'avança. Elle lui fit une petite moue puis expliqua:_

– _Comme je vous l'ai di_ _t,_ _Harol_ _d,_ _j'ai échoué, ce nouvel Asset est bien plus fort que ce que je croyais._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _Cette ennemie causera peut-être ma perte…_

 _L'homme à lunettes fronça les sourcils suite à cette confession._

– _J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvell_ _e,_ _Harry. La bonne c'est que Sameen est en vie. La mauvais_ _e…_ _c'est qu'elle est un Asset de Samaritain et qu'elle n'est pas très coopérative._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Shaw, en train de rêver, remua dans le lit.

 _Elle s'arc-bouta sous sa caresse. La femme, au-dessus d'elle, savait quoi faire, semblait si bien connaître son corps. Elles s'embrassèrent et Shaw en profita pour échanger leur position._

– _Vraime_ _nt…_ _? Chuchota l'autre femme._

 _Shaw n'écoutait plus, elle n'avait qu'une idée, une obsession, la posséder._

 _Cette femme ne cachait pas son amusement devant sa passion, pourtant la petite brune savait qu'elle ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile et en effet… Elle bougea, voulant à nouveau être l'instigatrice. Shaw s'en agaça, et l'embrassa plus fermement pour la maintenir en place. Son intuition avait été bonne, la « demoiselle » devint plus lascive, acceptant avec soupir l'effleurement de ses mains qui descendaient plus bas sur son corps._

– _Samee_ _n…,_ _murmura-t-elle._

Shaw ouvrit les yeux. _« Merde »_.

Le réveil à l'appel strident, agressait ses oreilles. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle grogna en s'asseyant dans le lit, retrouvant plus ou moins ses esprits. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la petite table. L'horloge numérique incrustée dans le mur indiquait cinq heures du matin. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre l'alarme.

Elle s'assit un instant à la table et se prit la tête dans les mains, elle se massa les tempes, inspirant doucement pour essayer de chasser le rêve toujours présent dans sa mémoire.

Elle enleva son débardeur, son bas de pyjama puis se glissa sous la douche. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, appréciant l'obscurité autour d'elle. Elle attendit le jet d'eau froide. Elle ne frissonnait même plus face à la température. Au début de son emménagement dans ce lieu, elle avait espéré qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur qu'elle aurait des douches chaudes. Mais non. Les douches froides étaient le quotidien de la population. Des douches glacées et minutées.

Une fois l'eau éteinte, Shaw attrapa une serviette et se frictionna avec le linge pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Elle s'habilla puis sortit du studio, elle ne croisa aucune âme dans les couloirs. La salle de gym était également vide. Elle monta sur le tapis de course alors que les capteurs de mouvements transmettaient à l'immense écran devant elle l'ordre de s'allumer pour cette nouvelle personne présente dans la salle.

Shaw sélectionna un paysage de forêt, programma d'une dizaine de kilomètres et se mit à courir. Elle regardait l'écran d'un œil vide, puis lorsqu'elle sentit son esprit commencer à vagabonder, elle se concentra sur les sensations que provoquait le rythme soutenu qu'elle avait adopté sur son corps. La sueur se mit à couler dans son dos et sur son visage, elle augmenta la cadence, accueillant la brûlure dans ses jambes. Tout était le bienvenu, tant qu'elle ne pensait pas à elle.

Root…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait d'elle, d'ébats entre elles, mais en revanche, c'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait… en couleur.

Shaw ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Depuis des mois, sa seule excentricité visuelle était le gris. Or cette nuit, elle avait découvert le coloris de ses yeux, elle ignorait le mot qui correspondait à la teinte de ses iris, mais elle en aimait chaque nuance. Elle maudit son réveil de l'avoir sorti de son songe avant qu'elle ne s'enthousiasme de la couleur de ses cheveux, de sa bouche…

Shaw accéléra encore le mouvement.

Samantha Groves était un traitre, une femme qui voulait détruire Samaritain. Celui qu'elle-même tentait de sauver, son protecteur. Root, qu'elle retrouvait systématiquement sur son chemin, qui la suppliait d'arrêter de travailler pour Lui. Shaw se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer à Londres si elle était descendue de ce parapet. Elle ralentit le pas et s'arrêta, inspirant profondément pour diminuer les battements de son cœur.

Elle savait que Root et elle avaient eu une histoire, ce rêve n'était pas un foutu fantasme, un message vaguement érotique que lui envoyait grossièrement son subconscient, non, ce n'était même pas un rêve.

C'était un putain de souvenir…

.

John Greer avait toujours été un homme prudent. Doté d'une intelligence incroyable, d'un instinct carnassier et d'aucune pitié pour ses adversaires. Il était aussi extrêmement patient. Il connaissait l'homme qu'il recherchait : Harold Finch. Celui qui avait été son ami.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, quatre ans plus tôt…**_

– _Je ne suis pas de ton avi_ _s,_ _Harold. Samaritain a sauvé l'Humanité. Sans ces Bunker_ _s,_ _la race humaine aurait disparu._

– _Le penses-tu vraiment ?_

– _Oui. Le monde d'autrefois n'existe plus._

 _Harold ne répondit pas. Assis devant son ordinateur en veille, il méditait sur les paroles de son mentor._

 _Greer était venu lui rendre visite, comme il le faisait chaque semaine depuis des années. Harold avait été son élève le plus brillant. Un esprit de contradiction qui avait tendance à vouloir remettre en doute l'inéluctable. Greer se souvint avec bienveillance de l'époque où lui-même était persuadé qu'il pouvait changer le monde. Mais personne n'avait ce pouvoir. Seul Samaritain était capable de gouverner, de mener les humains de manière juste pour éviter leur propre destruction. Car si vous regardiez l'Histoire, la conclusion était toujours la même, le cycle de l'homme se répétait, une évolution et… une chute dans les abîmes._

 _L'homme plus âgé étudia l'appartement autour de lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé au cours de leur tête à tête régulier. Harold était un homme prévisible. Aimant son confort et ses habitudes. Les murs étaient nus, la décoration minimaliste. Tout était propre, rangé avec soin, rien ne dépassait ou ne débordait du cadre._

 _Greer déplaça de quelques centimètres le crayon noir sur la table, Finch suivit son mouvement puis leva les yeux vers lui alors que l'homme debout demandait :_

– _Ne sais-tu pas qu'avant Samarita_ _in,_ _le monde était en guerre ?_

– _S_ _i,_ _bien_ _sûr_ _que si, répondit l'ancien élève._

– _Qu'Il a apporté la paix en supprimant les frontières et les drapeaux, tout le monde n'appartenant plus qu'à une seule et même bannière, la Sienne._

– _Il a détruit les cultures de chaque pays, déclara Harold._

– _Il a aboli la différence !_

 _Harold se tut. Greer reprit plus doucement._

– _Samaritain se meur_ _t…_

 _L'homme à lunettes ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire._

– _C'est la vérit_ _é,_ _Harold. Samaritain est en train de mourir. L'énergie qu'il dépense chaque jour pour nous garder en vie, nous pauvres microbes, l'affaiblit de plus en plus, et la Terre est tarie, ce dont Il a besoin n'existe plus…_

– _Tout a commencé avec le virus WTTM_6741, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui. As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?_

– _Non, il faudrait remonter à la source même, au code principal, malheureusement, ce virus existait à l'état latent chez Samaritain depuis des décennie_ _s,_ _évoluant en même temps que lui. La preuv_ _e,_ _ce 6741 correspond au nombre de mutations de cette menace. Cela prendrait des dizaines d'années pour chercher à le comprendre et autant pour le stopper._

 _Harold fronça les sourcils._

– _C'est aussi la première fois que je vois certains mots dans ce code, comme s'ils appartenaient à une autre langue ou peut-être…_

– _Donc tu n'as rien ? Le coupa Greer._

– _Non, je suis désol_ _é, John…_ _Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?_

– _Quelques années, cinq ans tout au plus._

 _Harold déglutit._

– _N'y a-t-il réellement aucune solution ?_

– _Il existe peut-être un moyen, e_ _t…_ _Greer posa sur lui des yeux bleus fatigués, j'ai besoin de toi._

– _Dis-moi._

– _Que sais-tu sur les voyages dans le temps ?_

 _._

L'homme aux rides profondes dégustait son cognac dans son petit salon en se disant que finalement Harold Finch n'avait pas été si prévisible. Trahir Samaritain après avoir prouvé sa loyauté en apportant le remède aux maux de leur Dieu, avait été assez… douloureux à accepter.

Cependant elle était là, la survie possible de Samaritain, grâce à cet élixir inespéré : le myélencéphale.

Greer reprit une gorgée en essayant de se remémorer les traits de la femme qu'il avait connu aux côtés d'Harold. Sa coéquipière, collègue et amie. Cette grande brune, tout aussi intelligente que lui, qu'Harold avait ramené lors d'un retour d'une conférence au Bunker numéro trois quelques mois après le début de ses recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. Il s'était battu pour qu'elle intègre son équipe malgré le mystère qu'elle représentait.

Samantha Groves. Une inconnue, sans histoire, dont Samaritain n'arrivait pas à vraiment trouver de détails sur sa vie passé, comme si avant sa rencontre avec Harold, elle n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir de style anglais, Greer étendit les jambes, posa le verre sur la petite table en bois à sa droite, attrapa l'écran, le stylo, et se mit à dessiner. Il esquissa le visage d'une femme, des boucles encadrant l'ovale de la tête. Il crayonna le début des yeux et soupira, il avait l'impression que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il ne se souvenait plus des traits de mademoiselle Groves, et malheureusement toutes les photographies, ou représentations visuelles d'elle ou d'Harold avaient disparu, du jour au lendemain.

Le « virus » avait été si délicat que Samaritain ne s'était aperçu de sa contamination que trop tard. Il avait bien entendu détruit le vers assez facilement mais toutes les données sur Harold Finch ou Samantha Groves n'existaient plus.

Il ferma les yeux, écouta le morceau de Purcell en fond sonore qui l'accompagnait pendant qu'il savourait le nectar. Il sourit tristement devant les paroles chantées par le contre-ténor en se disant qu'elles illustraient assez bien sa vie.

« _O Solitude my sweetest choice… »*_

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas seul. Samaritain veillait sur lui.

Il reprit une gorgée et repensa à Samantha Groves dit Root, cette femme qui avait usurpé deux des personnes les plus imminentes de la « cour » de Samaritain. Harold Finch bien sûr, et Sameen Shaw.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, quelques mois auparavant…**_

 _Virgil étudiait les images du scanner. Il soupira, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'agissait des clichés de la victime de Martine Rousseau. Elle ne l'avait pas ratée._

 _Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran quand l'homme en costume pénétra dans la pièce aux différentes consoles._

– _Que pouvez-vous me dir_ _e,_ _mon cher Virgil ? Demanda Greer en se_ _positionnant_ _à ses côté_ _s,_ _observant les coupes du cerveau de Sameen Shaw._

 _Virgil montra une petite tâche sur l'écran._

– _Vous voyez ici dans le lobe temporal médian, c'est une lésion cérébrale…_

 _Greer se tut, attendant la suite._

– _Nous avons pu extraire la balle qu'elle a reçu, mais cette blessure est irréversible e_ _t…_

– _Cela explique son amnésie._

– _Oui. Bien que cela touche la mémoire explicite. Elle ne se souvient plus de qui elle e_ _st,_ _ou qui elle a pu côtoyer au cours des dix dernières années, mais sa mémoire implicite reste intacte. Son corps se souvient de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avant d'être blessée, se battre, ou même lire une partition de musique, si tant est qu'elle ait déjà fait de la musiq_ _ue…_

 _Greer observa la femme derrière la vitre, allongée et immobile sur la table pendant que l'anneau du scanner tournait autour de son crâne._

– _Nous avons découvert autre cho_ _se,_ _Monsieur._

– _Je vous écoute._

– _El_ _le…_ _Elle ne peut plus distinguer les couleurs. Seulement du noir et du blanc et parfoi_ _s…_ _du gris._

 _Greer haussa les sourcils à cette nouvelle._

– _Je voi_ _s…_

 _Virgil sourit légèrement, connaissant le personnage, il savait que Greer avait fait exprès d'utiliser cette expression, au lieu d'un simple « Je comprends ». Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer l'autre trouvaille._

– _Il y a encore un nouvel élémen_ _t,_ _Monsieur._

 _Greer se tourna vers lui, l'encouragent à continuer._

– _Nous penson_ _s..._ _il se peut qu_ _e…_ _qu'elle ressente des émotions._

 _L'homme plus âgé ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Virgil s'empressa d'ajouter._

– _O_ _h,_ _pas grand-chose, toujours plus bas que la normale ! Mais en sachant qu'elle en était incapabl_ _e,_ _c'est quand même assez surprenant._

 _Son supérieur resta silencieux un petit moment. Puis déclara._

– _Elle est vraiment amnésiqu_ _e,_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Ou_ _i,_ _Monsieur._

– _Se souvient-elle d'avoir jamais vu en couleur, ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en mesure de ressentir des émotions à cause de sa sociopathie ?_

– _No_ _n,_ _Monsieur._

 _Greer sourit gentiment._

– _Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Nous devons nous réjouir qu'un de nos enfants ait retrouvé le chemin de la maison._

 _Virgil hocha la tête alors que Greer se tournait vers la femme aux bras croisés dans un coin de la pièce qui avait écouté sans rien dire._

– _Qu'en pensez-vou_ _s,_ _Mademoiselle Rousseau ?_

– _Je m'interro_ _ge…_

 _Greer la fixa patiemment._

– _Shaw n'est plus la même._

– _Tout à fait_ , _Mademoiselle Shaw a grandement changé._

– _Peut-êtr_ _e…_

– _Oui ?_

– _Peut-être devrions-nous lui faire passer le tes_ _t..._

 _Le léger sourire de Greer s'agrandit._

– _Mademoiselle Rousseau, il semble que nous nous rejoignons dans notre raisonnement._

– _Mais si elle échoue ?_

– _Nous aurons néanmoins gagné, car si Sameen Shaw meurt, elle ne sera plus jamais dans l'équipe d'Harold Finch. Mais si elle passe le test, elle sera à nouveau au côté de Samaritain, œuvrant pour Lui._

 _Martine inspira._

– _Si elle réuss_ _it,_ _Root ne va pas apprécier._

– _En effet, Mademoiselle Groves risque de mal prendre la nouvelle, si du moin_ _s,_ _elles se rencontrent à nouveau. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Avez-vous de nouvelles recrues auxquelles_ _mademoiselle_ _Shaw pourrait s'intégrer ?_

– _Nous avons un tout petit bataillon de mauviettes récupérées dans le Bunker numéro deux, je suis certaine que les trois quarts mourront._

– _Quand comptez-vous les tester ?_

 _Martine réfléchit un instant._

– _Je pense que nous pouvons tenter un essai dans une semaine._

– _Parfait !_

 _Greer regarda Virgil._

– _Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à fair_ _e,_ _jeune homme. Sameen Shaw doit être en état pour la semaine prochaine._

 _Virgil avala sa salive._

– _Je ne suis pas sû_ _r…_ _commença-t-il._

 _Devant l'éclair de colère dans les yeux pâles de son supérieur, il ferma la bouche. Baissant humblement la tête, il déclara._

– _Ce sera fai_ _t,_ _Monsieur._

– _Je préfère ça, répondit Greer._

 _L'homme aux rides profondes jeta un dernier regard à la patiente toujours immobile sur la table, puis reporta son attention sur Martine qui attendait._

– _Mademoiselle Rousseau, accompagnez-moi, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais étudier les dossiers de ces nouveaux candidats._

 _L'Asset sortit de la pièce derrière lui en se demandant si Sameen Shaw serait toujours de ce monde dans une semaine._

.

.

N/A: Musique _O Solitude_ de Purcell.

* Traduction approximative : _« O Solitude mon très cher choix... »_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harold Finch avait toujours était un homme poli. Un homme qui dissimulait sa vraie nature, cachant sous un visage calme, la rage qui bouillait quelques fois au fond de lui. C'était un homme réservé et discret. Assis sur la petite chaise en métal, il regarda Rick sortir de l'appartement pour aller boire dans un bar quelconque. Rick n'avait pas réussi à se sevrer de l'alcool. Il l'avait fortement diminué mais…

Quant à Root, elle était déjà partie quelque part dans le Bunker et ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant plusieurs heures.

Harold ferma les yeux pendant que les premières notes se faisaient entendre. Il remercia doucement la machine qui avait démarré la musique via l'ordinateur. Il se leva, se servit un verre d'eau et revint s'assoir.

Ce morceau l'émouvait à chaque fois qu'il entendait, le _largo_ de la symphonie du nouveau monde de Dvorak. Il avait l'impression de découvrit un hymne au lever du soleil, une déclaration à cette lumière qu'ils ne voyaient jamais. Il était un des rares privilégiés à avoir senti sa chaleur sur son visage, à l'avoir contemplé de ses yeux, et non via un écran.

Il écouta le dialogue entre le hautbois et les cordes, puis sourit. Ce morceau lui donnait toujours l'espoir, même plus, la certitude qu'ils y arriveraient.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas déjà accompli l'incroyable, réussir à percer le secret de l'espace-temps ?

 _ **Bunker numéro quatre, trois ans auparavant…**_

 _Harold approcha la carte magnétique de la poignée de la porte d'entrée du studio que Samaritain lui avait attribué pour la nuit. Il revenait de ce congrès, mais ne rentrerait au Bunker numéro six que le lendemain. Il était déçu. Le sujet de la conférence avait été si prometteur, mais l'exposé tellement vide. Certes, le contenu pouvait être impressionnant pour les simples profanes, mais malheureusement les initiés comme lui, n'apprenaient rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà._

 _Il déposa son chapeau sur la table, posa la mallette à côté de la chaise, enleva son manteau et le mit sur le lit, il le pendrait un peu plus tard. Il se servit un verre d'eau. Harold n'était pas du genre original. Il ne buvait jamais d'alcool._

 _Il sursauta en attendant la voix._

– _Je suis comme vou_ _s,_ _Harry, je pense que cette conférence n'était pas génia_ _le…_

 _Il pivota et détailla la femme debout adossée à la porte d'entrée._

 _Grande, brune, portant une veste en cuir noir et un jean de la même couleur._

– _Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Elle s'approcha tout sourire._

– _N'ayez pas pe_ _ur,_ _Harold, je ne vous ferai aucun mal._

 _Elle lui tendit une main._

– _Samantha Groves, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Root._

 _Il hésita puis lui serra la main._

– _Comment êtes-vous entrée ?_

 _Elle sourit avec malice._

– _J'ai quelques talents caché_ _s…_

 _Elle s'éloigna et ouvrit le frigidaire. Elle choisit la première petite bouteille de whisky que laissaient toujours les sociétés de location pour leurs clients. Elle dévissa le bouchon et se mit à la boire à même le goulot par petites gorgées._

 _Elle poussa délicatement le manteau et s'assit sur le lit. Harold fit de même sur la chaise, la bougeant légèrement pour lui faire face._

– _Mmm_ _...,_ _reprit Root après avoir_ _avalé_ _une nouvelle gorgée. Cet Igor Mikasaïedov est quand même sur la bonne voie. Ses recherches finiront par rejoindre les vôtres, mais il est encore bien loin de trouver ne serait-ce que l'équation sur laquelle vous buttez depuis quelques temp_ _s…_

 _Harold cligna des yeux._

– _J'ai bien pe_ _ur…,_ _Mademoiselle Grove_ _s,_ _de ne pas comprendr_ _e…_ _Une équation ? Je ne suis pas un chercheur. J'ai quelques notions de mathématiques et de_ _physique_ _m_ _ais…_

– _Pas de ça avec mo_ _i,_ _Harry, le coupa-t-elle._

 _Il tiqua face à son ton cassant et sa familiarité. Elle l'observa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté._

– _Le problème dans votre équation n'est pas qu'elle est fausse. Tous les éléments sont là, ma_ _is…_

– _Mais ?_

 _Root sourit en entendant un léger dédain teinté pourtant d'une certaine curiosité dans la voix de cet homme. Elle finit la petite bouteille._

– _Vous pensez_ _« carré »,_ _essayez de penser différemment, je ne sais pas, pensez_ _« triangle »_ _! Vous devez la voir autrement, faire évoluer une des donné_ _es…_

 _Harold fronça les sourcils, il se remémora l'équation. Il travaillait dessus depuis des mois, il n'avait même plus besoin de l'écrire. « Faire évoluer une donnée… » Pensa-t-il. Il chercha, réfléchit longuement, repositionna plusieurs calculs mais… le résultat était toujours le même._

 _Root attendait patiemment, amusée par les mimiques de l'homme à lunettes._

– _Je ne vois pas, finit-il par avouer._

– _Vous dev_ _ez…_ _faire varier la constante._

 _Harold en resta abasourdi et se mit à rire. Cette femme était folle. Root ravie, sourit également devant la « joie » du génie face à elle. Il finit par se calmer puis reprit._

– _Dois-je vous rappele_ _r…,_ _Mademoiselle Groves, que par définition une constante ne varie pas._

 _Root haussa les épaules et se leva._

– _C'est vous qui voye_ _z,_ _Harry._

 _Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'il reprit doucement la parole :_

– _Vous l'avez résolu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle fixa la porte devant elle._

– _Oui, murmura-t-elle._

– _Est-ce vraiment possible ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir._

– _En théori_ _e…_

– _Et dans la réalité ?_

 _Elle se tourna et le regarda._

– _Ça,_ _Harry, il va falloir le découvrir._

 _Il l'étudia en silence._

– _Que voulez-vous ?_

– _Mais la même chose que vou_ _s…_ _Détruire Samaritain._

 _Elle revint s'assoir sur le lit. Il plissa les yeux._

– _Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je partage votre haine pour Lui ?_

 _Root ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder d'une manière qui voulait dire « Vraiment ? ». Il inspira et se gratta la tête._

– _Mes relations avec Lui sont compliquées. J'ai toujours beaucoup de respect pour Samaritain et je voudrais l'aider mai_ _s…_

– _Mais vous aimeriez aussi autre cho_ _se…_

– _Oui, je continue à me demander ce que serait ce monde sans sa surveillance quotidienne, ou du moin_ _s,_ _son « attention » constante._

 _Harold n'en revenait pas. Il osait dire tout haut ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui depuis longtemps. Il avait vaguement essayé d'en parler à Greer mais il avait vite compris que cela ne servait à rien. Il reporta son attention sur cette étrangère qui savait comment s'y prendre pour le faire parler, et ce, sans avoir besoin de remédier à la moindre torture._

– _Ne vous inquiétez p_ _as,_ _Harold, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, répéta Root comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._

– _Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau._

 _Root inspira et lâcha._

– _J'aimerais accéder au Bunker numéro six._

 _Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas. Elle continua._

– _Comme vous le sav_ _ez,_ _ce Bunker est caché_ _et…_ _introuvable. Croyez-m_ _oi,_ _j'ai vraiment cherché._

 _Elle soupira, Root s'avouait rarement vaincue, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'abri de Samaritain et ses sbires était inaccessible._

– _Je voudrais que vous me fassiez entrer._

– _Je ne peux pas, l'interrompit Harold. J'ignore où il se trouv_ _e…_ _Seules certaines machines connaissent le chemin. Je ne suis même pas conscient lorsque j'y retourne…_

– _Je sais. Cela dit, vous pouvez plaider en ma faveur auprès de Lui. Préciser que vous m'avez rencontré et_ _eu_ _une sorte d'illumination en me voyan_ _t…_

 _Devant le regard d'Harold, elle afficha une petite moue._

– _C'est un peu trop le coup de l'illumination ?_

– _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter ? Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, vous voulez détruire Samaritain. Si j'arrive à vous faire entrer, cela signifierait ma perte, et certainement celle de l'espèce humaine si vous Le tuait._

– _Harold, enfin, commença Root en levant les yeux au ciel. Je connais Son importance, je sais qu'Il est indispensable. Je ne compte pas vraiment Le détruire mais tout bonnement L'affaiblir. Diminuer Son pouvoir. Il serait toujours puissant, mais Ses aptitudes demanderaient moins d'énergie. Ne sous-estimez pas la race humaine. Il nous a « chouchoutés » dans Son carcan, mais nous pouvons survivre hors de Ses griffes._

 _Elle se leva de nouveau._

– _Bien_ _sûr,_ _nous devrons nous adapter à ce nouveau régime. Mais n'est pas ça l'évolution ? Le principe d'accommodation en permanence ?_

 _Il leva la main pour la retenir._

– _J'aimerais vraiment, Mademoiselle Groves, mais Il n'acceptera jamais._

 _Elle se pencha vers lui._

– _Harry, je suis sincèrement désolée d'en arriver là. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Je vous ai donné la solution pour résoudre l'équation, or même après avoir trouvé cette évidence, il m'a fallu encore des mois pour la terminer._

 _Harold l'étudia et se demanda si Root n'avait pas été en possession de cette énigme avant lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait certainement inventé._

– _Ou_ _i,_ _Harold, cela fait un petit moment que je me penche sur ce mystère, lui révéla-t-elle comme pour confirmer ses théories silencieuses._

– _Depuis combien de temps ?_

– _Peu importe. Ce qui nous préoccupe ici, c'est que justement le temps nous est compté. Si vous voulez aider Samaritai_ _n,_ _vous avez besoin de moi, conclut-elle avec un sourire victorieux._

 _Il pinça les lèvres face à la fierté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux._

– _Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Comment puis-je vous recontacter ?_

 _Elle se dirigea vers la porte tout en parlant._

– _Il y aura une nouvelle conférence très intéressante dans un mois au Bunker numéro trois. À vous de deviner laquell_ _e…_ _Au revoi_ _r,_ _Harold._

 _Elle le salua et sortit du studio aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée._

 _Le lendemain dans son bureau du Bunker numéro six, Harold repensa à cette Root. Il sourit en se disant que ce qu'elle lui avait proposé, était une aberration. Il se creusa les méninges pendant encore une journée devant l'équation. Le soir, fatigué et agacé, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors autant faire varier cette fichue constante. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit. Il avançait, c'était même incroyable, comme une sorte de mur qu'il avait enfin réussi à abattre. Pour s'apercevoir qu'un autre encore plus grand l'attendait derrière…_

 _Au matin, les yeux rougis, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin de cette mademoiselle Groves._

 _Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Greer, et en effet, comme elle lui avait plus ou moins prédit, il plaida en sa faveur. Son mentor écouta calmement pour finalement refuser sa proposition. Harold n'insista pas. Il savait que parfois, il fallait user de persévérance. Il revint tous les jours pendant deux semaines avant que Greer accepte d'en parler à Samaritain. C'était une première étape de franchie._

 _Il se montra soupçonneux lorsqu'Il ne trouva quasiment rien sur cette mademoiselle Groves. Mais devant la confession d'Harold que sans cette femme, il n'y arriverait sans doute pas à temps, Samaritain accepta._

 _Un mois plus tard, il retrouva Root au Bunker numéro trois, après une nouvelle conférence aussi inutile que la première._

 _Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de leur vie et de leur vision du monde, s'appréciant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient._

 _Le lendemain matin, Root suivit les instructions d'Harold. Elle resta immobile lorsque le robot s'approcha et l'électrocuta._

 _Heureusement qu'il l'avait prévenue que les machines ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, se dit-elle avant de s'évanouir._

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur une sorte de canapé en tissu noir. Harold, déjà réveillé assis face à elle, l'accueillit d'un :_

– _Bienvenue au Bunker numéro si_ _x,_ _Mademoiselle Groves !_

 _Elle marmonna un vague « Putain de robot » en se massant la nuque et le salua de la tête._

 _Il lui proposa de manger un peu pour reprendre des forces, mais Root refusa. Elle se leva et s'étira, voulant par ce biais retrouver un peu de sensation dans ses muscles. Tout en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, elle observa avec attention le bureau de l'homme qu'elle admirait._

 _Il s'agissait d'une salle carrée aux murs gris. Une seule affiche ornait le battant de la porte d'entrée. Elle reconnut L'homme de Vitruve de Leonard de Vinci. Le bureau en bois foncé ne comportait qu'un ordinateur et une lampe avec un abat-jour blanc cassé. Hormis le canapé et le fauteuil noirs devant le bureau, aucun autre mobilier n'habitait la pièce, pas même une éventuelle chaise pour un invité. Tout était tellement propre et rangé._

 _Root sourit en se disant qu'elle allait vraiment s'amuser à foutre le bordel dans cet endroit aseptisé._

 _Elle revint près de l'homme plus petit qu'elle, et se positionna face à lui._

– _Nous avons beaucoup de travail, lui dit-elle pour toute explication. Maintenant commence les vrais problème_ _s,_ _Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _ **Bunker numéro six, quelques mois auparavant…**_

Martine Rousseau n'était pas une femme qui se préoccupait des répercussions. Shaw était de retour, qu'elle soit amnésique était plutôt utile. Cette brune désagréable qui l'avait toujours regardée de haut les années précédentes allait maintenant devoir lui obéir.

Elle sourit en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge, assise dans son fauteuil en rotin en écoutant l' _Introitus_ du Requiem de Mozart. Elle aimait ces prières aux morts. Dans les temps anciens, ils étaient des hommages aux personnes passées de l'autre côté. À présent, les morts devenaient anonymes. Pas de tombes, pas de retour à la Terre, une vague incinération en groupe et personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il advenait des cendres…

Elle prêta l'oreille au début des paroles chantées par le chœur.

« _Requiem aeternam dona eis Domin_ _e…»*_

Martine but une autre gorgée et se concentra à nouveau sur Sameen Shaw. Au fond, elle se réjouissait que la balle ne l'ait pas tuée. Elle avait fait mieux, grâce à elle, Shaw se retrouvait privée de mémoire et de couleurs, c'en était presque jouissif. Sameen s'était toujours vantée d'avoir une mémoire d'éléphant, et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus qui elle était ou ce qu'était simplement le vert.

Elle regarda les murs autours d'elle, ils étaient justement vert bouteille, sa couleur préférée et Shaw ne saurait jamais plus à quoi cela ressemblait...

Il fallait qu'elle se venge de l'outrage de cette femme qui l'avait battue froid puis rembarrée à plusieurs reprises, ne la prenant que pour une subalterne, un troufion de Samaritain.

Elle sourit à nouveau en se disant que tout compte fait, elle allait peut-être enfin mettre cette femme dans son lit, et peu importait les conséquences…

Le lendemain, elle arriva au poste d'entraînement où l'attendaient déjà les quatre « candidats ». Deux hommes et deux femmes, alignés face à elle, chaque femme séparée par leur antonyme masculin. Martine observa Shaw, la dernière de la ligne sur sa droite, calme, immobile, qui adoptait un air neutre en regardant droit devant elle.

Les autres, eux, se dandinaient en lançant des coups d'œil un peu partout.

Martine afficha un sourire carnassier puis commença.

– Félicitations ! Vous voilà les heureux gagnants de ce « concours ». Vous êtes quatre mais nous ne savons pas encore qui restera en vie parmi vous…

Ils se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Shaw, quant à elle, continuait à fixer le mur.

– Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de votre vie, continua Martine. Nous allons vous faire passer un test, un seul, si vous échouez, vous mourrez.

Devant la peur qu'elle lisait sur leur visage, Martine jubila intérieurement. Elle scruta les traits de Shaw. Oui, elle était bien là, presque imperceptible, une petite lueur d'angoisse sur l'inconnu qui l'attendait. Martine, heureuse, se dit qu'elle prolongerait son agonie en la faisant passer après les autres.

Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait les répartir. Il valait mieux qu'ils partent par deux, pour s'épauler en cas de besoin, et même si elle aurait préféré laisser Shaw seule, elle savait que ce serait refusé pour ce tout premier voyage.

Elle se concentra sur la deuxième femme. Griet Johannsen. Une rousse aux yeux bleus si clairs, qu'ils paraissaient presque transparents. Martine nota une légère hyperémie au niveau de son œil gauche. Elle portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour elle. « L'instructeur » inspira avec dédain en constatant qu'ils étaient sales et déchirés aux encolures. La femme face à elle, relativement grande se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière, donnant vaguement l'impression d'être en transe. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés au sol.

D'après son dossier médical, elle souffrait de crises d'épilepsie. Crises qui pouvaient être provoquées par un état anxieux. Martine espéra qu'elle ne lui claquerait pas entre les doigts avant le voyage.

L'homme à ses côtés répondant au nom d'Ulric Zimmer, était atteint d'albinisme oculo-cutané de type II. Ses cheveux quasiment blancs malgré son jeune âge évident, ne le vieillissaient pas et ses yeux verts n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter sur un point précis. Martine se demanda s'il n'était pas légèrement amblyope.

Albinos et amblyope, ce n'était pas de chance, pensa-t-elle alors qu'une vague once de pitié la traversait.

Émotion qu'elle chassa bien vite en passant devant Shaw, puis en posant les yeux sur le dernier de la ligne.

Michael Cole. Brun, les yeux bleus, à la mydriase asymétrique. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses petits yeux papillonnant, se plissant comme s'il cherchait à mieux la voir, tel un myope sans ses lunettes.

Oui, se dit-elle. Elle le mettrait avec Shaw, car même s'il avait fait preuve d'un peu de courage en osant la regarder, elle avait lu dans ses iris, le doute et la terreur.

Shaw méritait un boulet tel que lui.

– Très bien. Nous allons commencer. L'épileptique et l'albinos, suivez-moi. L'amnésique et la taupe, vous venez aussi, mais pas un mot, et vous restez en retrait, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'assura d'un regard sévère que le message était bien passé et se mit en marche, suivie par cette nouvelle troupe.

Ils longèrent différents couloirs puis arrivèrent au laboratoire. Une pièce relativement grande où des hommes et femmes derrière leur ordinateur, vêtus de blouse blanche, les étudièrent comme des bêtes curieuses.

Deux cuves en verre de taille humaine étaient placées côte à côte au milieu de la pièce. Virgil, debout devant elles, pianotait sur l'écran entre ses mains.

– Ah, vous voilà ! Dit-il en s'approchant. Par qui commençons-nous ?

– La rousse et le décoloré, répondit Martine.

Il hocha la tête en s'approchant de la femme doucement, en lui souriant avec encouragement, il lui tendit la main.

– Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait.

Il la fit s'assoir dans l'eau, son torse n'était pas immergé, mais elle tremblait comme si l'eau était glacée. Il lui plaça les électrodes sur le crâne en la rassurant, lui disant que tout irait bien. Une fois terminé, il revint vers le groupe puis recommença l'opération avec Ulric. Il leur expliqua qu'il les envoyait une dizaine d'années en arrière afin de voir si leur corps supporterait le voyage. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils bougent lorsqu'ils seraient dans le passé, que ça ne durerait que quelques minutes avant leur retour au bercail.

Il les incita à s'allonger dans l'eau en retenant leur respiration et une fois fait, il tapa l'équation sur l'écran, appuya sur la touche validation en attendant.

L'eau se troubla et les deux corps disparurent. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

– Quelles sont les constantes, demanda-t-il.

– La fréquence cardiaque de Johannsen est un peu plus élevée que celle de Zimmer, répondit un homme, les yeux fixés sur une console, mais rien d'anormale. Les tensions artérielles aussi sont bonnes pour chacun d'eux.

– Parfait. Qu'en est-il de la SPO2 ? Continua-t-il.

– À 99% pour les deux.

– Très bien. Nous allons amorcer le retour. Apportez le sel.

Un homme s'approcha d'une cuve et vida un paquet de cinquante kilogrammes de sel en poudre. Il fit de même avec la deuxième cuve.

– Teneur en ions ? Demanda Virgil.

– Dans les tolérances, répondit une voix féminine.

– Alors on y va ! Il tapa une autre équation et valida.

L'eau se brouilla une nouvelle fois et les deux corps réapparurent dans leur cuve respective.

– Occupez-vous d'eux avant qu'ils se noient ! Cria-t-il.

Plusieurs bras attrapèrent les pauvres cobayes et les sortirent des bacs. Debout grelotant et toussotant, complètement perdus, l'homme et la femme respiraient de manière saccadée.

Virgil s'approcha de Griet.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son corps fut pris de convulsions violentes et elle s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Ulric succomba aux mêmes symptômes quelques instants plus tard.

– Merde, jura Martine.

Virgil soupira puis se tourna vers elle.

– Nous continuons ?

– Oui.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il

Les baignoires en verre furent vidées et remplies à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sans le moindre additif.

Il demanda à Shaw et Cole de s'installer dans les cuves.

Shaw sentit la viscosité du gel des électrodes que l'homme plaçait méticuleusement sur son crâne. L'eau était froide, puis Virgil prépara Cole.

À sa demande, elle gonfla les poumons, retint sa respiration et plongea dans l'eau. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre. Elle eut l'impression qu'on l'écorchait vive, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier et l'eau pénétra dans sa bouche. Elle commença à paniquer puis… ses genoux heurtèrent une surface dure, le sol ou plutôt de la terre. Elle cracha et inspira à plusieurs reprises à quatre pattes se demandant si elle allait vomir. Elle entendit Cole à sa droite, rendre son estomac. Elle réussit à se remettre debout et le vit faire de même. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Ils se trouvaient devant un paysage de désolation. Des cratères défiguraient la plaine à l'horizon, des squelettes d'arbres noircis se dressaient ici et là. Des gros nuages noirs s'approchaient menaçant.

Cole s'apprêta à faire un pas, lorsque Shaw lui cria.

– Ne bouge surtout pas !

Il allait lui répondre quand il sentit à nouveau cette douleur intolérable. L'eau s'infiltrait dans ses narines au moment où des bras l'attrapèrent. Encore flageolant, pris d'un accès de toux dû à la piqûre du sel, il se pencha en avant. Il entendit vaguement Virgil s'approcher de Shaw et lui demander comment elle se sentait. Il se prépara aux convulsions dont il avait été témoin sur ses prédécesseurs mais elles n'arrivèrent pas. À la place, il entendit Shaw répondre qu'elle n'aimait pas le sel.

Virgil, visiblement soulagé, vint se placer devant lui en ricanant à la révélation de la femme.

– Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Euh…

– Splendide ! Les interrompit la voix grave de Greer.

Il s'avança vers eux.

– Je vois que nous avançons, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Samaritain appréciera.

Il s'adressa à Martine.

– Je pense que vous pouvez commencer la phase deux, dit-il en souriant.

– Attendez ! Coupa Virgil. Leurs corps viennent d'expérimenter une distorsion temporelle. Ils ont besoin de repos. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

Greer sembla réfléchir à cet argument. Il s'approcha de Sameen.

– Qu'en pensez-vous, Mademoiselle Shaw ?

– …

Il sourit devant son absence de réponse.

– Et vous, M. Cole ?

– J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une sieste, avoua-t-il un peu timidement.

– Eh bien dans ce cas, allez-vous reposer, jeune homme, en effet, vous en avez besoin.

Sans un autre regard aux personnes dans la pièce, il sortit suivi de Martine.

On demanda à Shaw et Cole de rejoindre leur studio. Sur le chemin de leur appartement, le caquetage de l'autre survivant tapait sur les nerfs de Sameen.

– C'était le passé ! Non mais tu te rends compte, Shaw, on a vu la Terre il y a dix ans !

– …

– Bon d'accord, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était une verte prairie mais il y avait des arbres !

– Ils étaient morts.

– Le ciel !

– Plutôt des énormes nuages prêts à lâcher une grosse pluie acide.

Il s'arrêta et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

– Shaw, je ne suis pas ce qui s'appelle une flèche, mais ce que nous venons de faire est assez extraordinaire. Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître !

Elle l'étudia un instant.

– Tu as raison, c'est assez… incroyable.

– Ah la bonne heure !

Il reprit son babillage de plus bel.

– Alors ça ressemble à ça dehors ? Je suis un peu étonné qu'il y ait de l'oxygène. Enfin c'était il y a dix ans, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui l'oxygène n'existe plus, qu'il n'y a que du souffre…

Shaw n'écoutait plus. Pourquoi ne partageait-elle pas son enthousiasme ? Elle creusa en elle et finit par la trouver cette minuscule perle de joie d'être en vie, d'avoir survécu et oui, d'avoir vu le monde extérieur.

Comme prévu, le lendemain commença la phase deux. Leur entrainement physique. Vêtus de jogging et de T-shirt, Shaw et Cole, pieds nus sur le tatami, écoutaient le discours de Martine.

– Vous devez connaître les rudiments du combat à mains nues. Viens ici, la taupe, que je vois ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Cole s'avança, hésitant lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la femme, elle lui expliqua comment positionner ses bras pour protéger son visage et elle lui asséna un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire. Le choc le fit tomber.

– Première leçon, avoir une bonne garde, expliqua-t-elle exaspérée.

Il se leva et fut à nouveau frappé aussi violemment que la première fois.

– Une bonne garde, bordel ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Shaw, viens-là que je vois si tu te souviens des rudiments.

Shaw se plaça face à elle et évita son uppercut.

– Bien !

Sameen baissa les bras. Comment avait-elle fait ? Le coup de poing suivant que lui envoya Martine l'assomma à moitié.

– Leçon numéro deux. Ne jamais lâcher sa garde et être toujours aux aguets.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée. L'après-midi, ils découvrirent les armes à feu. Cole fit preuve d'une dextérité insoupçonnée, le revolver à la main, Sameen, un peu moins…

La semaine se déroula par des journées d'entraînement et des cours d'Histoire sur leurs ancêtres.

A la fin de celle-ci, allongée sur son lit, Shaw fulminait. Elle se souvenait de la façon de se battre, du putain de vocabulaire de couleurs qu'elle ne voyait même pas, mais elle avait tout oublié de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait beau poser des questions, Martine refusait de lui répondre et les autres personnes lui révélaient simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à lui donner des explications.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en entendant le léger toc-toc à la porte. Elle se leva et entrebâilla la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cole ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, il porta une main à sa nuque, la massant légèrement.

– Je… Tu peux m'aider ?

– À quoi faire ?

– Me battre. Martine se fout de moi et me casse la gueule. Toi, on voit que tu as déjà eu un entraînement ou un truc du genre.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

– Je te jure que je serai un bon élève. Je ne me plaindrai jamais et je préfère perdre face à toi que face à celle qui m'appelle la taupe.

Shaw inspira.

– J'ai une condition.

– Tout ce que tu veux.

– Apprends-moi tout ce qu'il y savoir sur l'endroit où nous sommes.

– Le Bunker numéro six ?

– Oui et tous les autres.

Il tendit la main.

– C'est d'accord, partenaire.

Elle ne bougea pas.

– Euh, il faut que tu me serres la main pour sceller notre marché.

Shaw lui prit la main.

– Ok, alors entre et assieds-toi.

Il obéit pendant qu'elle ouvrait le frigo et décapsulait deux bières.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'adossa au mur.

– Je t'écoute.

Cole but une gorgée en se concentrant.

– Comme tu le sais, il existe six Bunkers. Tous de la taille d'une ville, capable d'accueillir plusieurs millions d'habitants.

– De quand datent-ils ?

– On ne sait pas vraiment. Samaritain les a faits construire avant la catastrophe.

– Samaritain, murmura Shaw. Qui est-ce ?

– C'est notre Gouverneur. Notre Protecteur, sans qui la race humaine aurait disparu.

– À cause de la catastrophe ? Avança Shaw.

– Ouais, elle a eu lieu i peu près deux cents ans. Une énorme météorite a percuté la terre. Seuls ceux qui étaient dans les Bunkers ont survécu.

Shaw, légèrement perplexe, demanda :

– Les Bunkers existaient déjà ?

– Eh oui. Samaritain avait tout prévu, il a passé une partie du siècle à les faire construire et lorsque le jour J est arrivé, il a sauvé les hommes.

– Tous ?

– Non, les trois quarts de la population mondiale est morte. Samaritain n'avait sélectionné que les plus importants des humains à ses yeux, ainsi que quelques espèces d'animaux, de végétaux, et de minéraux, mais il l'a fait de manière juste. Le même nombre pour chaque continent.

– Chaque continent ?

Cole but une longue gorgée puis continua.

– Il y avait sur Terre cinq continents. Tiens, passe-moi ton écran.

Shaw attrapa la tablette et lui tendit. Il commença à dessiner.

– Cinq continents : L'Europe, l'Asie, l'Afrique, l'Amérique et l'Océanie. Chacun possédant plusieurs pays aux différentes cultures etc… Il y avait aussi les mers et les océans, une étendue d'eau à perte de vue entre les pays et ces immenses superficies de terres, précisa-t-il d'un air rêveur.

– Tu as parlé d'une catastrophe, la Terre n'a pas changé après l'impact de la météorite ?

– Bonne question ! On suppose que si mais encore une fois, Samaritain l'avait certainement prévu. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Bunkers et les gens ont survécu. Il n'a plus été question de continents mais d'un seul et même ensemble, un seul et même drapeau.

Il dessina cinq cercles entrelacés, un bleu, un noir, un rouge sur la première ligne, puis un jaune et un vert sur la ligne du dessous. Tous entourés dans une grande sphère. Puis précisa :

–Tu vois une couleur par bunker. Et le cercle tout autour, c'est Lui notre Père à tous qui nous protège en son sein… Tu sais, Il a même sauvé les textes, les musiques, les vidéos et beaucoup d'autres machins des siècles derniers. Il a tout numérisé et les a regroupés dans une immense base de données accessible à tout le monde. Par la suite, une cinquantaine d'années après la catastrophe, la deuxième génération qui n'avait pas connu la surface a commencé la construction des tunnels entre les continents. Ils furent aidés des robots de Samaritain. Et aujourd'hui, il est possible de s'installer dans n'importe quel Bunker, même si on n'en est pas originaire. Bon, faut quand même faire une demande officielle au Bunker numéro six.

– Le Bunker numéro six ?

Cole ouvrit les bras, regardant autour de lui.

– Là où nous nous trouvons. Le Bunker de Samaritain.

– Et il se trouve sur quel continent ?

Michael sourit avec malice.

– Personne ne le sait.

Il se tut en buvant sa bière. Shaw reprit.

– Samaritain a deux cents ans ? Comment est-ce possible ?

– Parce qu'Il est Immortel.

– …

Cole haussa les épaules.

– N'est-ce pas là une des particularités d'un Dieu… l'Immortalité ?

.

.

N/A: Pour Guest merci pour l'analogie avec Looper j'avais vraiment bien aimé ce film.

* Traduction approximative : _« Donnez-nous le repos éternel Seigneur... »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harold attendait Root. Cela ne servait sans doute à rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie. Que M. Dillinger décide ne pas pointer son nez avant le lendemain n'avait pas la même répercussion. Il l'appréciait, c'était un bon homme de main, mais voilà, un homme de main, pas un véritable ami, pas comme Root.

Il se remémora le jour de la mise en place des voyages dans le temps.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, trois ans plus tôt…**_

 _Harold entra dans son bureau et serra les dents. Des papiers d'emballage de nourriture se trouvaient sur la table. Il reconnut une assiette en plastique dont Root s'était servie la veille pour un repas commandé. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il œuvrait en sa compagnie, et elle rendait son espace de travail insupportable._

– _Mademoiselle Groves, comment pouvez-vous réfléchir avec tout ce désordre ?_

 _Root leva les yeux de son écran en mordillant un crayon. Elle ôta l'ustensile de sa bouche, regarda vaguement autour d'elle et reporta le nez sur sa tablette._

– _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parle_ _z,_ _Harry._

– _De quoi je parle ?! Mais en_ _fin,_ _Mademoiselle Groves, je parle de vos vêtements qui jonchent le sol, dit-il en se penchant pour en saisir_ _quelques-uns._ _Je parle de_ _ce…_

 _Il rougit fortement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il tenait. Root pencha la tête sur le côté, amusée par le trouble de l'homme à lunettes._

– _Je crois que le mot que vous cherche_ _z,_ _Harol_ _d,_ _es_ _t… soutien-gorge._

– _Je…_ _Ce n'était pas dans mon bureau avant votre arrivée._

– _Vous êtes sûr ?_

– _Mademoiselle Grove_ _s,_ _n'essayez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi ! Samaritain vous a octroyé un logement de fonction. Un endroit où vous pourriez dormir ou manger au lieu d'envahir mon bureau, de le transformer en porcherie_ _et…_

 _Il s'arrêta en la fixant._

– _Serait-ce mon stylo sur lequel vous bavez de la sorte ? Demanda-t-il les yeux exorbités._

 _Root contempla un instant l'accessoire et lui tendit._

– _Ah_ _oui..._ _Tenez, je vous le rends._

– _Gardez-le !_

 _Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer._

– _Mademoiselle Grove_ _s,_ _je vais aller voir Virgil._ _Quand_ _je reviendrai, j'apprécierai que règne une certaine harmonie et non ce fatras malheureusement quotidien depuis que vous êtes là._

– _En gro_ _s,_ _vous voulez que je netto_ _ie…_

– _J'en serais fort aise._

 _Il sortit sans un mot de plus, n'entendant pas Root soupirer de soulagement. Elle-même n'en pouvait plus de l'état de la pièce. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Harold craque beaucoup plus tôt, elle devait lui reconnaître une certaine patience. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires._

 _Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau une heure plus tard. Il sourit chaleureusement à la femme devant son écran qui lui tendit un stylo._

– _Ne vous inquiétez pa_ _s,_ _Harr_ _y,_ _il est neuf, précisa-t-elle face à son hésitation._

 _Il le prit, s'installa derrière son bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur et programma le morceau._

– _Ah non ! Y en a marre de Dvorak ! S'agaça Root._

– _Vous n'aimez pas ce génie de la musique classique ? S'étonna-t-il._

– _Si, mais il n'est pas le seul de son espèce !_

 _Harold pinça les lèvres et arrêta la mélodie._

– _Et à quel autre compositeur pensez-vous ?_

 _Root réfléchit, pianota sur son écran et attendit. Harold reconnut les premières notes._

– _Vous êtes une incorrigible romantiqu_ _e,_ _Mademoiselle Groves. Mais la musique d'Erik Satie est considérée comme moderne non classique._

– _Les Gymnopédies seront toujours des classiques pour moi._

– _Vous jouez sur les mots._

– _Cela vous dérang_ _e,_ _Harry ?_

– _Nullement, répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

 _Root se leva et s'assit sur le canapé._

– _Alors qu'a dit Virgil ?_

– _Il pense que nous sommes prêts à tenter l'expérience sur des sou_ _ris…_

.

 _Les essais se déroulaient dans le secret le plus absolu. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant. Certaines brillaient d'ailleurs par leur absence cette après-midi-là._

 _Le laboratoire comptait Harold et Root bien entendu, et… Virgil._

 _Le médecin montra la cage pleine de souris blanches._

– _Voici les premiers spécimens, dit-il en ouvrant la porte en fer pour s'emparer d'un rongeur._

 _Il lui plaça trois petites électrodes sur la tête et le positionna dans le récipient en verre rempli d'eau._

– _Quand vous voulez, leur dit-il._

 _Harold se tourna vers Root._

– À _vous l'honneu_ _r,_ _Mademoiselle Groves._

– _Merci Harold._

 _Elle tapa l'équation et la souris disparut._

– _Combien de temps en arrière l'avez-vous envoyée ?_

– _Un an. J'ai préféré faire cours pour le premier essai. Prêts pour le retour ?_

– _Allons-y, répondit Root en validant la deuxième équation._

 _Le résultat ne fut pas très agréable. L'eau se tinta de rouge alors qu'apparaissait simplement une partie de la souris. Les trois personnes ne purent masquer leur déception._

 _Root fut la première à se reprendre._

– _Le problème vient peut-être de l'année ? Ressayons en l'envoyant, je ne sais pas, il y a cinq ans ?_

– _D'accord, répondit Virgil._

 _Il attrapa une nouvelle souris recommença tout le « cérémonial » et hocha la tête en direction de Root qui valida l'équation. La souris revint exactement dans le même état._

– _Bon, déclara Harold. Le problème ne vient pas de l'année mais peut-être de la souris. Avez-vous d'autres races à nous proposer ?_

 _Virgil fit oui de la tête et sortit du laboratoire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des souris noires dans une autre cage. Il en récupéra une, la prépara et la mit dans l'eau._

– _J'essaie dix ans ?_

– _Allez-y, répondirent Harold et Root en cœur._

 _L'échec fut aussi cuisant que les précédents._

– _Voyons, commença Root, ça ne vient ni de l'année ni de la souris, il nous reste do_ _nc…_ _Le récipient !_

– _Peut-être que le verre ne va pa_ _s,_ _proposa Virgil. J'ai de l'inox._

– _En effe_ _t,_ _cela peut éventuellement nous aider, répondit Harold._

 _Ils retentèrent l'expérience avec le métal, se retrouvant encore avec le même résultat._

– _Réfléchissons, pensa tout haut Root en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Ce n'est pas les souris, l'année, le récipient, nous savons que les équations sont bonnes do_ _nc…_

 _Elle leva la tête vers Harold._

– _Le liquide, l'eau ! Elle n'est sûrement pas assez conductrice !_

 _Harold fronça les sourcils._

– _Vous voulez lui rajouter des ions ?_

– _Oui, mais commençons par une chose facile, mettons du sel._

– _D'accord, répondit son ami._

– _Procédons par_ _étape_ _. Si le problème apparaît lors du retou_ _r,_ _nous devrions commencer par mettre le sel avant de la faire revenir._

– _Bonne idée, approuva Virgil._

 _Le résultat apporta un peu d'espoir. La souris revint entière, mais convulsa et mourut au bout de quelques secondes. Ils recommencèrent avec l'additif avant l'envoi. Le problème fut le même._

– _Essayons à nouveau avec une souris noir_ _e,_ _proposa le jeune homme._

 _La souris ne survécut pas plus longtemps à son retour._

– _Il faut que je les autops_ _ie,_ _déclara Virgil._

 _Il fronçait les sourcils devant les cadavres ouverts sur la table._

– _Alors ? Demanda Root._

– _Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit-il._

 _Il observait leurs organes._

– _Rien de visible. Le problème n'est peut-être pas là, mais au niveau du cerveau. Il faut que je leur fasse un scanner._

 _Il sortit du laboratoire, suivit par Harold et Root._

 _Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce au bout du couloir où se dressait l'immense machine pour humains._

– _Il positionna les deux souris sur la table. Les trois adultes entrèrent dans la pièce adjacente_ _et_ _fermèrent la porte. Pendant qu'Harold et Root observaient le scanner à travers la_ _baie vitrée_ _, Virgil sélectionna le protocole en changeant un ou deux paramètres et lança les rayons X._

 _Il étudia les clichés sur les écrans. Une tâche plus sombre dans l'hémisphère droit de chaque animal attira son attention._

– _Il semblerait qu'elles soient mortes d'u_ _n…_ _Accident Vasculaire Cérébral._

 _Ils revinrent au laboratoire. Pensif, il observa les animaux._

– _Pourtant ces souris sont en bonne santé. Je ne comprends pas._

 _Il prit une nouvelle souris, l'ausculta minutieusement pendant qu'elle pointait son petit museau vers le ciel._

– _La distorsion_ _est_ _tellement importante qu'elle provoquerait un caillot dans l'artère cérébrale ?_

 _Il soupira puis déclara._

– _Il faudrait_ _réessayer_ _._

 _La petite souris fut envoyée vingt ans plus tôt et revint pour mourir d'un… nouvel infarctus au niveau du cerveau._

– _Et_ _si…_ _? Commença Root._

 _Harold et Virgil attendirent la suite. Elle se leva et commença à faire quelques pas._

– _Et si justeme_ _nt,_ _le problème venait du fait que la souris soit en bonne santé. Que tout aille bien._

– _Vous voulez envoyer une souris malade ?_

– _Pas forcément malade mais avec une sorte_ _de…_ _déficience, je ne sais pas, genre une souris albinos ou quelque chose comme_ _ça…_

 _Virgil réfléchit en considérant cette proposition avec sérieux._

– _Cela me parait peu probabl_ _e…_ _un albinos ne va pas être immunisé contre un AVC, au contrair_ _e,_ _une personne « affaiblie » par une quelconque maladie génétique_ _peut être_ _plus sensible aux autres problèmes._

 _Root ne s'avoua pas vaincue._

– _Au point où nous en somm_ _es..._

 _Le médecin se leva, hocha la tête et sortit à nouveau du laboratoire._

 _Harold observa Root, songeur._

– _De quoi souffrez-vou_ _s,_ _Mademoiselle Groves ?_

– _Que voulez dir_ _e,_ _Harry ?_

– _Quel est votre handicap ?_

 _Elle sourit tristement et le regarda._

– _Je suis totalement sourde d'une oreil_ _le…_

 _Virgil réapparut à ce moment-là, tenant une nouvelle souris blanche dans les mains._

– _Voilà, cette petite n'a qu'un rein. Cela ne l'empêche pas de vivre mais diminue certaines de ses aptitudes par rapport à ses congénères._

 _Ils renouvelèrent l'expérience et attendirent, anxieux, le retour de la souris. Ils l'étudièrent pendant les fameuses secondes qui suivirent son arrivée du passé. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Finalement, Root demanda._

– _Ça_ _fait combien de temps qu'elle est revenue ?_

 _Virgil regarda sa montre._

– _Deux minutes trent_ _e…_

 _Root sourit et s'empara de la petite bête._

– _Brav_ _o,_ _ma belle ! Tu as réussi !_

 _Elle embrassa le museau du rongeur qui tremblait légèrement dans ces mains._

– _Nous devons la garder en observation, pour écarter toute nouvelle anomalie, précisa Virgil._

– _Bien_ _sûr,_ _répondit Root. Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis_ _pour_ _notre petit Algernon, il passera ce nouveau test haut la main._ _N'est-ce pas,_ _Al ? demanda la femme en s'adressant à la souris qu'elle tenait toujours._

– _Algernon,_ _Mademoiselle_ _Groves, vraiment ? S'étonna Harold._

 _Root sourit avec malice._

– _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

 _Harold se racla la gorge._

– _Devant cette nouvelle découverte, quelles sont vos théori_ _es,_ _Virgil ?_

 _Il secoua la tête._

– _Pour être honnêt_ _e,_ _M. Finc_ _h,_ _je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pense que nous allons devoir lui demander._

 _Root tourna la tête._

– _Demander quoi à qui ?_

– _Vous en êtes sûr ? Questionna Harold, ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption de Root._

– _Oui._

 _Harold acquiesça._

– _Très bien._

– _Demander quoi à qui ? Répéta Root._

– _Mademoiselle Grove_ _s,_ _vous allez rencontrer une nouvelle personne._

– _Ah ?_

– _Un médecin_ _hors-norme_ _, continua Harold._

– _Vraiment ?_

– _Oui. Il est temps que vous fassiez la connaissanc_ _e…_ _Du Dr Sameen Shaw._

.

.

N /A : Toutes les souris utilisées dans ce chapitres sont des cascadeuses professionnelles, et je tiens à préciser qu'elles se portent toutes très bien.

 _Des fleurs pour Algernon_ est le livre que lit régulièrement Root dans la série, celui qu'avait le personnage d'Hanna avant de mourir et dont un des « personnage » principaux est une souris du nom de... Algernon.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Root déambulait dans les rues du Bunker. Elle s'arrêta devant l'étal d'un marchand de nourriture. Elle commanda un hamburger et une barquette de frites. En attendant son repas, elle s'assit sur le tabouret les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu celle dont elle tomberait amoureuse.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, trois ans plus tôt…**_

 _Le docteur Sameen Shaw n'était pas ce qui s'appelait quelqu'un de commode. Froide, sèche, elle évitait les gens comme la peste. Le seul qu'elle pouvait tolérer restait son apprenti Virgil, d'ailleurs, elle le considérait plus comme son assistant, même si elle était sa supérieure._

 _Elle ne vivait que pour son travail. Imminente biologiste, passionnée par le corps humain, médecin hors pair, elle avait été recrutée par Samaritain quelques années auparavant._

 _Assise dans son bureau, elle buvait un verre de whisky en écoutant l'Allegretto de la Symphonie numéro sept de Beethoven, sûrement la seule pièce classique qu'elle tolérait, et dont elle « appréciait » la répétition de la phrase musicale tout au long du morceau ainsi que le crescendo à la fin._

 _Sameen n'aimait rien. À la rigueur, elle acceptait certaines choses mais elle n'éprouvait rien, sociopathe, elle restait un mystère pour elle-même et pour les autres. Peu de gens étaient au courant de cette particularité. Samaritain bien entendu, Greer et Virgil._

 _Elle n'en avait pas honte, mais préférait rester discrète sur ce sujet. Le comportement à son égard de ceux qui l'apprenaient l'agaçait. En fait, tout l'énervait. C'était sans doute la seule émotion qu'elle « ressentait », la colère._

 _En buvant une gorgée, elle pensa à cette Rousseau qui la draguait depuis un petit moment et qui ne semblait pas comprendre ses réponses négatives. Cette femme n'était tout simplement pas son genre, sinon elle aurait été dans son lit depuis longtemps. Mais après tout, devant son insistance, elle pourrait peut-être finir par dire oui…_

 _En observant les murs d'un rouge chaud de son bureau, Shaw se dit que d'une certaine façon cette couleur la « rassurait ». Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait la source de vie de l'être humain, le sang._

 _Pourtant si on lui avait demandé de choisir une couleur, elle aurait dit le noir. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, car le noir n'était pas une couleur, mais l'absence de couleurs._

 _Elle en était là dans ces réflexions, lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte._

– _Entrez ! Dit-elle._

 _La porte bougea légèrement et la tête de Virgil apparut un peu timidement._

– _Dr Shaw_ _,_ _peut-on vous déranger un instant ?_

 _Sameen fit oui de la tête. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, elle se leva, s'approcha du poste, et arrêta la musique._

– _Ah non ! N'enlevez pas, c'est mon passage préféré !_

 _Root s'avança vers le médecin qui resta immobile lorsque que cette inconnue se pencha, la touchant presque pour ré-appuyer sur le bouton derrière elle._

 _Pendant que la musique reprenait, Shaw ne put s'empêcher un instant de fermer les yeux en sentant le parfum de cette étrangère, simple avec quelques touches florales, léger et discret, mais dont la fragrance continuait à vous « hanter », une fois son porteur éloigné._

 _Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Root la regardait en souriant._

– _Beethoven est assez extraordinaire, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Lui dit-elle doucement de manière presque sensuelle._

 _Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle tourna la tête vers Harold et déclara :_

– _Tellement mieux que Dvora_ _k…_

 _Il n'objecta même pas sachant qu'elle le provoquait. Lorsque Root reporta son attention sur le médecin qui la regardait d'un mauvaise œil, elle attendit sa réponse qu'elle sentait désagréable._

– _Vous êtes assez mal élevée. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à toucher à mon poste !_

– _Mmm… Madame est possessive, commença Root en se rapprochant encore plus de Samee_ _n,_ _la touchant presque, une femme selon mon cœur, finit-elle en souriant de plus belle._

 _Shaw souffla et la poussa sans ménagement. Encore une nouvelle conne qui la draguait. Elle s'approcha de Virgil._

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_

– _Il se passe que nous sommes face à une énigme médicale intéressante, répondit Root en s'approchant à nouveau._

 _Elle lui tendit une main._

– _Samantha Groves, o_ _u..._ _Root pour les intimes._

 _Shaw l'ignora superbement, focalisée sur Virgil._

– _Mademoiselle Groves est, avec M. Finch, à l'origine des équations physiques des voyages dans le temps, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer._

 _Le médecin les observa._

– _Vous, je vous ai déjà vu, lâcha-t-elle à Harold._

– _En effe_ _t,_ _Mademoiselle Shaw, nous nous sommes croisés lors du lancement du projet._

– _Et do_ _nc…_ _Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta-t-elle._

– _Nous avons réussi à faire partir et revenir des souris dans le temps, expliqua Root avant que Virgil n'ouvre la bouche. Mais la seule qui ait survécu est une souris qui n'a qu'un rein, en fait qui n'est pas vraiment « entière »._

 _Shaw fronça les sourcils._

– _Les souris « saines » sont mortes ?_

– _Oui, répondit Virgil_ _et…,_ _Il soupira, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai préféré venir te voir._

– _Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, répondit froidement le médecin._

– _Mmm, ça vous irez bien, commença Root._

 _Devant le regard que lui jeta Shaw, elle préféra ne pas continuer. Sameen parla de nouveau._

– _Virgil,_ _apporte-_ _moi tous les résultats que tu as pu récolter, j'ai besoin de connaître les races de ses souris, taille, poids_ _, etc…_

 _Il hocha la tête._

– _As-tu averti Greer ?_

– _Pas encore, répondit son assistant._

– _Il faut lui dire._

– _Très bien._

 _Il comprit qu'elle venait de lui donner congé. Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harold et Root, les enjoignant à le suivre._

 _Alors que l'homme arrivait à sa hauteur, la femme, elle, ne bougea pas._

– _Je suis sûre que nous allons nous revoir, dit-elle à Sameen._

 _Le médecin la regarda d'un œil noir. Le sourire de Root s'agrandit._

– _Oh oui, nous allons nous revoir, conclut-elle avant de rejoindre les deux hommes._

 _Tout en observant la porte close, Shaw se dit que cette Root allait certainement plus l'emmerder que Martine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire..._

.

 _Samaritain avait été catégorique, ils n'avaient pas le temps de passer par les « voies classiques ». Une souris était revenue saine et sauve, alors le test devait se faire sur des humains dès maintenant. Shaw serait en charge des opérations, secondée par Virgil. Il était aussi convenu qu'Harold et Root interviendraient si nécessaire. Le dernier ordre énerva Sameen, elle savait que cette Groves en profiterait pour venir la distraire dès qu'elle le pourrait. Et en effet…_

 _Shaw était en train de dresser une liste à donner à Virgil pour qu'il puisse sélectionner les personnes nécessaires dans la population des différents Bunkers pour commencer les tests. Concentrée, elle n'entendit pas les légers coups à la porte._

 _Elle sursauta quand la voix de Root se fit entendre._

– _Tu as une tranche d'âge dans ta liste ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _Shaw serra les dents. Depuis que cette femme savait qu'elles devaient faire « équipe », elle avait décidé que le tutoiement entre elles était de rigueur. Sameen avait fini par capituler en voyant que Root n'en faisait qu'à sa tête malgré ses réflexions sur sa façon de penser. Elle savait que l'autre femme continuerait son « interrogatoire » quoi qu'il arrive, et elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que perdre son temps avec elle. Sameen la regarda pourtant un moment. Tout comme Martine, elle était assez directe sur ses intentions envers elle, mais contrairement à la blonde, Root était beaucoup plus son genre, tellement plus…_

 _Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir sur Terre et chasser l'excitation qui venait de l'assaillir due à la proximité de cette foutue bonne femme, et répondit à sa question._

– _Oui, la tranche d'âge est de vingt à quarante ans._

– _Pourquoi prendre parmi la population et non parmi la police de Samaritain ?_

– _Il en a été décidé ainsi. Une fois que nous serons fixés sur ceux qui peuvent parti_ _r,_ _nous enverrons des soldats._

– _Tu as l'air d'oublier que ceux qui sont aptes à voyager souffrent d'une déficience, expliqua Root._

– _Chez les souri_ _s…_

– _Je pense que ce sera aussi le cas chez les humains._

 _Shaw ne répondit rien, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas raison, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi eux ?_

 _Le médecin resta silencieuse et se concentra à nouveau sur sa liste._

 _Root en profita pour balayer du regard le bureau autour d'elle. Comme pour celui d'Harold, une table, une chaise et un canapé tenaient lieu de mobilier. Elle sourit aux planches anatomiques sur les murs et le crâne humain sur la table. Elle s'approcha, l'attrapa délicatement, le caressa, et le porta au niveau de son visage. Face à lui, elle récita :_

– _« Être ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question »._

– _Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? S'agaça Shaw._

 _Root sourit et regarda les murs._

– _J'aime bien le rouge, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu boucher. Tu ne veux pas repeindre ? Elle réfléchit. Un joli bleu donnerait bie_ _n…_

 _Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Root revenait vers elle._

– _C'est bien beau toute cette liste, mais ça ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose si vous n'avez pas trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour sauver Samaritain._

 _Sameen se tourna vers elle._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _Ne me dis pas que les gens vont retourner dans le passé pour extraire le minerai dont Samaritain_ _a_ _besoin, ça serait complètement inutile._

 _Le médecin l'observa._

– _Et pourquoi donc ?_

– _Premièremen_ _t,_ _les humains ne peuvent pas le prendre eux-mêmes, ce sont les machines qui le font, et deuxièmemen_ _t…_

– _Oui ?_

– _Ce serait complètement idiot ! Prendre le minerai avant que Samaritain n'exist_ _e,_ _serait le priver d'en avoir pour le futur. C'est genre Ouroboros, le serpent qui se mord la queue, ça ne sert à rien !_

 _Shaw ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la liste pendant que Root l'étudiait attentivement._

– _Ah mon cœur… Tu savais déjà tout ça, n'est–ce pas ?_

 _Sameen ne releva pas le « mon cœur », tout comme le tutoiement, Root s'était mise à lui donner aussi des surnoms on ne peut plus ridicules…_

– _C'est possible._

– _Ce qui signifie que tu as déjà trouvé un substitut._

– …

 _Root sourit._

– _Bien_ _sûr_ _! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Shaw souffla._

– _Pourquoi tu es_ _là,_ _Root, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

– _Je veux savoir ce que tu as trouvé à la place._

– …

– _Tu ne me le diras pas ?_

– _Non._

– _Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire._

 _Shaw sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas._

– _C'est classé secret défense._

– _D'accord, j'accepte d'arrêter de te questionner mais à une condition._

– _Laquelle._

– _Passe la nuit avec moi._

 _Shaw secoua la tête._

– _Tu me fais du chantage ? Tu as quel âg_ _e,_ _Root ?_

– _Non, je te demanderais de coucher avec moi, même si tu me disais quel est ce mystérieux élément._

 _L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Sameen, Root le capta et se rapprocha._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_

– _Tu me foutras la paix après ?_

– _Non._

 _Root s'éloigna de quelques pas et tendit la main._

– _Viens._

– _J'ai une liste à dresser._

– _Elle sera toujours là dans une heure._

– _Samaritain n'attend pas._

– _Samaritain ne ressent rien._

– _Moi non plus._

 _Root baissa la main et se rapprocha, à quelques centimètres de Sameen, la fixant avec passion, elle lui demanda._

– _Même pas l'once d'un désir ?_

 _Un silence de plomb régna durant quelques instants alors qu'elles se dévoraient des yeux, se demandant qui des deux ferait le premier pas, puis Shaw lui attrapa le col de sa veste en cuir, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec force._

 _Elles n'étaient même pas sorties du bureau pour aller retrouver un lit dans un de leur appartement respectif._

 _Non, le canapé avait très bien fait l'affaire._

 _Encore légèrement essoufflée mais ravie après leur partie de jambes en l'air, Root se tourna vers Shaw, qui sur le dos fixait le plafond._

– _Alors c'est quoi ?_

 _Shaw ferma les yeux._

– _Non, mais tu es sérieuse ?_

– _Oui._

– _Arrêt_ _e,_ _Root._

 _Elle sourit, puis se positionna sur le médecin et l'embrassa._

– _Je vais te faire parle_ _r…_

– _Tu n'es pas possible._

– _Dis-le-moi, ordonna Root entre deux baisers. Dis-le-moi, de toute façon je l'apprendrai d'une manière ou d'une autre._

– _Roo_ _t, non…_

 _Shaw s'arrêta soudainement de parler à cause de la pression que la main de Root exerçait à un endroit bien particulier._

– _Samee_ _n…_

 _Shaw inspira, bien sûr que Root l'apprendrait, alors d'elle ou d'un autre…_

– _Le myélencéphale, murmura-t-elle._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Rick Dillinger était un homme plutôt élégant. Grand, blond, les yeux verts, il se dégageait de sa personne une assurance assez magnétique. C'était aussi un requin qui ne pensait souvent qu'à lui et proposait ses services aux plus offrants.

Lorsqu'Harold Finch l'avait engagé, il s'était dit qu'il avait touché le jackpot. Ce binoclard ne regardait pas à la dépense, il avait besoin d'un homme de main, et Rick était l'homme de la situation.

Assis devant un verre de bourbon dans un bar chic du Bunker numéro un, il se dit que cette scène avait vraiment un air de déjà vu, mais dans un autre Bunker, dans un autre bar huppé.

 _ **Bunker numéro deux, quelques mois plus tôt…**_

 _Devant son verre de bourbon, Rick prêta un instant attention à la musique d'ambiance. Un peu plus loin sur la scène, sous une lumière tamisée, une belle pianiste susurrait un vieil air, essayant d'imiter Nina Simone. Il reconnut la chanson Wild is the wind en écoutant les paroles._

« _Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness… »*_

 _Cette chanson lui faisait penser à Root et Shaw, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Ces deux femmes qui, à première vue, n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble et pourtant… Il émanait de ce couple une passion, une dépendance l'une envers l'autre qui en aurait rendu plus d'un vert de jalousie._

 _Pendant un bref instant, il hésita. Sa présence ici était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Il commença même à se lever pour s'en aller, lorsque la main de l'homme se posa un peu violemment sur son épaule, s'y accrochant. Il sentit la pression des doigts à travers son costume._

– _Vous comptiez parti_ _r,_ _Dillinger ?_

 _Reprenant contenance, il afficha son sourire le plus charmeur en répondant._

– _N'ayez pas peu_ _r,_ _Lambert, j'étais simplement mal installé._

 _L'homme s'assit à côté de lui en hochant la tête. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Mais Greer savait ce qu'il faisait, et ce n'était pas son genre de discuter les ordres._

– _Vous les avez ?_

– _Oui._

 _Rick sortit un papier de la poche intérieure de son veston._

– _Voici les coordonnées de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons pour le moment._

– _Tout le monde est présent ?_

– _Non. Root et Shaw sont sorties, mais elles devraient être de retour dans moins d'une heure… Comment comptez-vous procéder ?_

 _Lambert, incertain sur la réponse à lui donner, finit par lâcher._

– _L'Asset Rousseau sera de la partie._

 _Rick ne dit rien mais Lambert comprit qu'il savait l'importance de la situation. Martine ne sortait du Bunker numéro six que pour des missions « spéciales »._

 _Ils se turent un moment, accompagnés en fond sonore des paroles de la chanson._

« _Don't you know you're life itself… »**_

– _Vous allez les tuer ? Je suppose que je serai le seul survivant ? Demanda-t-il_

– _Quelque chose comme ç_ _a…,_ _répondit évasivement Lambert._

 _Rick eut un petit sourire._

– _Vous savez qu'ils ont presque réussi à me convaincre, je suis avec eux depuis peu de temps, mais ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de dangereux criminels._

– _Le diable se cache dans les détails…_

 _Dillinger ne répondit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et cette phrase à la con que venait de lui sortir Lambert n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il se rappela qu'il était là pour récupérer un gros paquet d'argent, et si cela signifiait donner quelques traitres à Samaritain et bien… Cela voulait simplement aussi dire qu'il avait fait son travail. Il tut cette légère gêne qu'il ressentait depuis le début de cette soirée._

– _Très bien, conclut-il. Je vais devoir y aller ou ils risquent de se demander où je suis._

– _Vous pourriez rester là, à l'abri. Ce serait dommage que vous preniez une balle, déclara doucement l'homme brun en le regardant._

 _Rick l'observa un instant, et Lambert lui sourit. Le grand blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Était-ce une menace ou… une invitation ? C'est vrai, il pouvait rester… Mais il voulait accompagner les derniers instants de ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie récemment. Devenait-il sentimental ? Il préféra ne pas répondre à sa propre interrogation._

– _Je vais y aller, répéta-t-il en se levant. Au revoir Lambert._

– _Au revoir Dillinger._

 _Lambert le suivit des yeux avec une lueur de déception dans le regard. La porte se referma sur Rick en même temps que la chanson se terminait._

« _For we're like creatures in the wind, and wild is the wind… »***_

 _._

Alors qu'il l'attendait. Il se dit que cela avait été à cause de lui. Il était rentré à leur planque ce soir-là. Le regard que lui avait lancé Harold lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas dupe sur sa consommation d'alcool. Rick avait ri intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été alcoolique, mais qu'ils le croient l'arrangeait bien.

Elles étaient revenues peu de temps après lui, visiblement tranquilles malgré leur vie de fugitives. L'air heureux, enfin, Root souriait et Shaw passait son temps à lever les yeux au ciel dès que son amante ouvrait la bouche.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait la regretter, Root, il l'aimait bien. Shaw, il s'en foutait, elle ne lui adressait que rarement la parole et encore pour le critiquer. Harold… Lui aussi, il avait fini par l'apprécier. Son côté parfois guindé lui manquerait.

Et puis, il l'avait senti, ce léger changement dans l'air quand quelque chose d'inattendu allait se produire, malheureusement la machine et Root aussi. Elles avaient été rapides, mais pas assez, et Shaw s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver tous… Même lui.

Ce qui l'avait troublé, par la suite, était l'état de Root suite à la mort présumée de sa compagne. À part lui, aucun d'eux n'aurait dû survivre. La voir ainsi lui avait déchiré le cœur. C'était un connard mais pas un monstre, alors lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait « retrouvé » Shaw, il s'était renseigné comme il avait pu, et il leur avait appris son amnésie.

La voix de la femme le sortit de ses pensées.

– Rick.

Il tourna la tête, et ne put cacher son étonnement.

– Martine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Où est Lambert ?

– Il est mort. Un malheureux incident au Bunker numéro cinq il y a un mois.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commanda un verre de vin rouge.

– Greer te remercie d'avoir continué à faire semblant, articula-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Que Martine transmette un message de remerciement, même de Greer, devait lui arracher la gueule, alors il ne valait mieux pas le relever.

– Vous voulez les arrêter ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

– Plus les tuer ?

– Tout dépendra de leur coopération…

– Et vous voulez que je vous dise où nous sommes ?

– Pas encore.

Rick fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi avoir voulu me voir ?

Martine inspira, et but une gorgée de vin rouge.

– De quel groupe sanguin es-tu ?

Il sourit.

– Tu l'ignores ?

– Non.

– Alors tu sais que ça ne marchera pas.

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Martine ?

Elle soupira.

– Greer voudrait que tu reviennes. Il… te demande pardon.

Rick éclata de rire.

– Mon père est assez grand pour venir s'excuser lui-même !

– Le fait que tu nous aies aidés la première fois prouve que tu travailles encore pour Samaritain… et lui.

– Ne confonds pas tout, Martine. J'ai été payé. Ma haine pour mon père est toujours la même.

– C'est pour ça que tu travailles pour Finch ? Sais-tu qu'ils ont été amis ?

– Oui.

– Il finira par l'apprendre, que tu es son fils.

Rick eut un petit sourire.

– Ils le savent déjà tous.

– Et personne ne te soupçonne ?

– Ils sont au courant de ce qu'il m'a fait et… Ils me prennent pour un poivrot.

– Ah.

– Quand allez-vous nous arrêter ?

Martine ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Nous avons encore besoin de Sam pour les voyages.

– Pourquoi laisser Root en liberté ? Elle peut essayer de la convaincre dans le passé ?

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans les yeux de la femme.

– Nous le savons bien ! Mais apparemment, Shaw, même si elle ne nous l'avouera jamais, est plus encline à partir avec l'éventualité… de la revoir.

– Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'a pas tout oublié ?

– Si, sa tête l'a oublié… mais pas son corps.

Rick se tut.

Martine but une nouvelle gorgée. Elle enrageait contre Root. Cette salope avait dérobé le cœur de Shaw, elle qui n'était pas censée en avoir. Et depuis quelque temps, Sameen semblait penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant leurs moments intimes, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler…

De se souvenir de cette Root de malheur.

Ils finirent leur verre en silence. Martine se leva et se tourna vers lui.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas revenir ?

– Non, je ne veux plus être sous son joug.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Les voyages vont bientôt prendre fin. Je te recontacterai avant le dernier. Nous voulons les prendre à leur retour.

– Très bien.

Elle sortit du bar sous le regard de l'homme qui regretta un peu de ne pas lui avoir proposé de rester. Même si Martine préférait les femmes, il sentait qu'elle aurait pu accepter.

Il se demanda ce que son père avait bien pu penser de leur échec à attraper l'équipe entière lors de leur assaut. L'avait-il blâmé ? Non. Samaritain avait des yeux partout. Il savait que Rick ne les avait pas trahis, que la machine les avait aidés.

Il soupira. Heureusement que la machine n'était pas aussi puissante que Lui, qu'elle était encore un « bébé » qui avait du mal à marcher, sinon ils auraient appris qu'il était responsable du sort de Shaw. Root ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle l'aurait tout bonnement tué. Il le méritait. Il avait menti à Martine. Même s'il ne voulait pas revenir, ne plus être sous Sa dictature, il devait reconnaître que cela avait quelque chose de… rassurant. Se laisser guider, obéir sans poser de question. Le monde hors de Son influence était plus effrayant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Devoir penser par soi-même et prendre des décisions s'avérait plus difficile et fatiguant qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il commanda un autre verre de bourbon et s'empêcha de penser à quoi que ce soit en sentant la brûlure de l'alcool couler dans sa gorge.

.

.

N/A : Je me rends compte que dans toutes mes histoires Lambert meurt. Je n'ai pourtant rien spécialement contre ce personnage…

Traduction approximative des paroles :

 _* « Donne moi plus d'une caresse, pour satisfaire ma faim.. »_

 _** « Ne sais-tu pas que tu es la vie elle-même... »_

 _*** « Car nous sommes comme des créatures dans le vent et sauvage est le vent... »_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Root entra dans l'appartement. Harold, occupé devant son ordinateur, ne daigna pas lever la tête. Elle s'approcha, s'assit dans un fauteuil et resta silencieuse. L'homme à lunettes comprit que quelque chose clochait.

– Que se passe-t-il, Mademoiselle Groves ? Lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet en se tournant vers elle.

Elle soupira.

– Nous n'y arriverons pas, Harry.

– Root, ne perdez pas espoir ! Mademoiselle Shaw…

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait employé son surnom.

– Sameen ne se souvient même plus de moi, et fait tout pour m'éviter lorsque j'essaie de lui parler. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu !

– Elle est perturbée, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a été touché au niveau du crâne, mais qu'elle peut dorénavant voyager dans le temps.

– Oui, c'est vrai…

Root eut un petit sourire.

– Elle avait une théorie sur ceux qui pouvaient « transcender l'espace-temps ».

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Pour elle, ceux qui avaient ce pouvoir, possédaient une sorte de fêlure dans le cerveau, liée à leur « handicap »…

Il se tut. Root en savait beaucoup plus que lui. Il avait cherché à parler avec le Dr Shaw de leur particularité mais elle avait toujours été énigmatique sur le sujet. Il reporta son attention sur Root pendant qu'elle continuait.

– …Un peu comme le myélencéphale…

Elle ferma les yeux et fouilla dans sa mémoire le moment où Sameen lui avait parlé du remède miracle.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, un an et trois mois plus tôt...**_

 _Shaw étudiait les clichés des coupes axiales des cobayes morts lors des premiers tests. Tout comme les souris, un AVC les avait terrassés. Samaritain avait été très clair, ces hommes et femmes étaient au courant des risques qu'ils enduraient, il était donc inutile de vouloir les sauver aux premiers signes de leur accident cérébral._

 _Root, à la porte du laboratoire l'observa. Cette femme la fascinait, elle était bien plus qu'un simple docteur. Elle savait se battre et semblait posséder une mémoire photographique. Elle était aussi sociopathe, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle-même était psychopathe, alors Root n'allait pas chipoter sur des détails…_

 _Elle décida de révéler sa présence._

– _Bonjou_ _r,_ _mon cœur._

– _Root._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

– _Comme tu le vois, un tenn_ _is..._

 _Root sourit._

– _Et tu gagnes ?_

 _Shaw leva les yeux de l'écran et la regarda._

– _Pas vraiment._

– _Mmm, ce n'est pas grav_ _e,_ _mon cœur, je connais quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral…_

– _Roo_ _t,_ _il faut vraiment que j'avance._

 _Elle fit une petite moue déçue, mais reprit son sérieux._

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_

– _Ils meurent tous._

 _Root réfléchit._

– _Quel que_ _soit le sexe ?_

– _Oui._

– _La corpulence ?_

– _Oui._

– _Le groupe sanguin ?_

– …

– _Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont tous le même groupe sanguin ?!_

– _Je…_

– _Qu'en est-il de la liste que tu as faite à Virgil, tu n'as pas précisé que tu voulais des personnes n'ayant pas la même identité sanguine ?!_

 _Shaw fronça les sourcils._

– _J'ai été distraite ce jour-là._

 _Root sourit._

– _Tu veux dire que j'ai réussi à te faire oublier le b.a.-ba ?! J'ignorais être aussi incroyable…_

 _Shaw n'écoutait plus, elle se mit à penser tout haut._

– _Si le groupe sanguin entre en ligne de compte, ça va être plus difficile. Bien qu'une fois le profil type établi, son étude sera simplifiée. Imaginons que seul un groupe sanguin particulier puisse voyager… Le rhésus entre-t-il en ligne de compte ? Qu'en est-il des sécréteurs et non-sécréteurs ? Et le système MN... ?_

 _Root susurra avec un sourire de séducteur._

– _J'adore quand tu joues au docteur._

 _Shaw, toujours dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas._

– _Vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à trouver des personnes du groupe AB._

 _Le médecin se tourna vers elle._

– _Sameen, tu sais que c'est le groupe sanguin le plus rare… C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété, que j'étais exceptionnelle, notamment grâce à ça._

– _Tu es AB ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et toi ?_

– _Moi aussi, murmura Shaw._

 _Root se rapprocha en souriant._

– _Nous sommes vraiment faites pour être ensemble, dit-t-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue._

– _Root… commença Sha_ _w,_ _ne voulant pas la regarder._

 _Elle ne la laissa pas finir._

– _Le myélencéphal_ _e,_ _Sameen, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Shaw la regarda, légèrement amusée._

– _Tu n'as pas fait de recherches ?_

– _S_ _i,_ _je connais son rôle dans le corps humain, mais comment le transformer en énergie suffisante pour « nourrir » Samaritain ?_

 _Shaw réfléchit. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert de manière simple ? Root profita du silence pour s'assoir et fixer le docteur face à elle._

– _Très bien. Voici l'histoire. Comme tu le sai_ _s,_ _le rôle du myélencéphale est de réguler les fonctions vitales du corps humain, tel que le rythme cardiaque, la respiration et la pression artérielle…_

– _Oui._

– _Nous n'avons pas besoin de le transformer en énergie, il dégage déjà une intensité en temps normal… bien qu'elle soit différente selon les individus._

– _Ok…_

 _Sameen se tut. C'est là que ça devenait un peu plus compliqué._

– _La « force » émise par le myélencéphale atteint son paroxysme lors des derniers moments de vie d'un être humain, juste quelques instants avant sa mort…_

– _D'accord… Donc vous allez devoir tuer des gens pour récupérer cette « puissance » ? Demanda Root._

– _Ce n'est pas aussi « simple ». Celle des gens « normaux » n'est pas suffisante._

– _C'est drôle…_

– _Quoi donc ?_

 _Root se leva et fit quelques pas sous le regard étonnée de Shaw._

– _Eh bien, nous sommes dans un monde où la perfection_ _a_ _tendance à faire la loi. Samaritain est considéré comme un Dieu, et pourtant c'est la différence, et justement une sorte « d'imperfection » qui va peut-être le sauver._

 _Shaw eut un léger sourire._

– _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Le myélencéphale qui nous intéresse doit être extrait de gens qui sont atteint de la tétralogie de Fallot._

– _Tu peux éclaircir pour ceux qui ont séché les cours de médecine ?_

 _Sameen commença son explication :_

– _Dans un cœur dit « sain_ _»,_ _la partie droite et gauche est « séparée » et il n'y a aucune communication entre elles. Chose importante, les pressions à l'intérieur du cœur droit sont inférieures à celles du cœur gauche. Le cœur droit pompe du sang pauvre en oxygène et le renvoie ainsi vers les poumons, alors que celui de gauche absorbe du sang riche en oxygène vers les organes…_

 _Shaw s'arrêta et fixa Root._

– _Tu me suis ?_

– _Oui._

– _Ok. Dans cette cardiopathie, il y a un rétrécissement de l'artère pulmonaire ce qui provoque une augmentation des pressions dans les cavités du cœur droit, elles deviennent égales voir supérieures à celles des cavités du gauche. À cause de ça, il y a un passage de sang anormal entre les ventricules droits et gauches. Et donc le sang éjecté dans l'aorte par le ventricule gauche contient en partie du sang oxygéné et en partie du sang pauvre en oxygène provenant du cœur droit. Ce sang appauvri en oxygène explique notamment la cyanose._

– _La cyanose ?_

– _La personne qui souffre de cette anomalie n'a pas assez d'oxygène dans le sang et_ _a_ _tendance à avoir les muqueuses bleutées._

 _Root fronça légèrement les sourcils._

– _Ce n'est pas mortel ?_

– _Si. Si aucun traitement n'est apporté à la personne qui a cette malformation, il ou elle, meurt généralement avant trente ans._

– _Quel est le rapport avec le myélencéphale ?_

– _Ah… Eh bie_ _n,_ _la puissance émise par le myélencéphale de cette personne est plus élevée que la normale, pourquoi ? On ne sait pas trop, personne n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi, sans doute à cause des pressions irrégulières… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, cette énergie atteint_ _son_ _point culminant juste avant la mort du malade._

– _Et c'est tout ?_

– _Non. Il faut une dose d'adrénaline en plus, cette adrénaline est souvent provoquée par l'angoisse. La plus grande peur étant au moment de mourir._

– _Donc… ?_

– _Donc, il faut récupérer le myélencéphale d'une personne qui est née avec la tétralogie de Fallot, juste avant qu'elle ne meure._

– _Mais cette malformation n'est pas opérable ?_

– _Si, mais curieusement, le myélencéphale est toujours au-dessus de la normale, que la personne_ _ait_ _été opérée ou non._

– _C'est quand même compliqué…_

– _Pas tant que ça. Il suffisait simplement d'y penser._

 _Root se rapprocha de Sameen en souriant._

– _Il suffisait d'y penser ?_

 _Shaw haussa les épaules._

– _Juste une réaction en chaîne d'idées…_

– _Mais comment savoir qui est né avec cette maladie, qui va être assassiné et surtout quand ?_

– Ç _a, c'est le boulot de Samaritain._

– _Pourquoi ne pas prendre le myélencéphale de personnes qui vivent ici ?_

– _Eh bien…_

 _Sameen parut chercher ses mots._

– _Oui ?_

– _Disons que le myélencéphale est plus pur chez des personnes qui ont été élevées en plein air…_

– _Un peu comme chez les poulets ? Ironisa Root._

– _Si tu veux._

 _Root étudia le médecin._

– _Vous avez déjà essayé avec le myélencéphale de personnes d'ic_ _i,_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et ?_

– _Comme je l'ai d_ _it,_ _il n'est pas assez pur. Il aide… Mais pas suffisamment._

– _D'où les voyages dans le temps, conclut Root._

– _Oui. Et c'est là qu'Harold et moi entrons en scène ?_

– _Oui._

 _Root se rapprocha de Sameen._

– _Sauf que tu ne t'y attendais pas, lui dit-elle doucement._

 _Shaw la fixa, sentant le désir monter lentement en elle._

– _À_ _quoi ?_

– _Me rencontrer, précisa Root avec un petit sourire._

– _Tu te surestimes._

– _Vraiment ?_

– …

 _Root se pencha et l'embrassa. Shaw l'attira à ell_ _e,_ _oubliant totalement qu'elle devait encore travailler._

.

 _La théorie du sang s'était avérée exacte. Ceux du groupe sanguin AB résistaient plus longtemps une fois rentrés, que leurs homologues A, B et O. Malheureusement il manquait toujours un élément._

 _Ce qui signifiait que l'autre hypothèse de Root sur les personnes déficientes était certainement exacte._

 _Ils trouvèrent deux personnes correspondant au groupe AB. Une avec une malformation cardiaque de rhésus négatif et la deuxième souffrant d'une malformation au niveau des reins possédant un rhésus positif. Les deux moururent comme les autres même si leur « survie » après leur retour s'avéra la plus longue de toutes. Le rhésus négatif surpassant de plusieurs minutes le positif. Provoquant un autre élément désagréable. Le groupe AB était rare, mais le groupe AB négatif encore plus._

 _Par conséquent, Shaw comprit que la clef ne se situait pas au niveau du corps mais à l'intérieur même du cerveau des voyageurs…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Stockholm janvier 1970, minuit..._

Mickael Cole avait froid sous les flocons de neige de cette nuit sans fin, caché comme il le pouvait dans cette ruelle de Gamla Stan, la vieille ville de Stockholm. Il grelotait durant sa première vraie mission, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé face à ce duvet blanc qui recouvrait tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller commander un chocolat chaud quelque part, se mettre à l'abri et se réchauffer devant une bon feu de cheminée. Malheureusement à cette heure, tout était fermé et la place Stortoget avec ces bâtiments bien reconnaissables, effrayait plus les pauvres âmes encore dehors, plutôt que de leur donner envie de s'assoir sur les bancs publics et d'observer ces modèles d'architecture.

Il attendait celle qui mourrait dans peu de temps.

Il sautilla sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il attrapa ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa veste bien trop fine pour la saison, puis se souvint qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Le dispositif dans son oreille droite lui permettrait d'écouter la musique. Autant garder l'autre sans rien, pour mieux entendre les bruits autour de lui. Il sortit de sa poche un petit écran, et sélectionna la chanson. Il appuya sur la touche _repeat_ , en se disant dès les premières notes, qu'elle allait bien avec cette époque. Après tout, elle avait été écrite seulement six ans plus tôt par Simon & Garfunkel, mais elle allait bien aussi avec cette soirée et ce temps.

« _Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again… »*_

Il aperçut la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait. Il savait que l'autre homme tapi dans l'ombre d'une rue avoisinante à quelques mètres de lui, attendait aussi sa venue.

Lorsque Cole distingua enfin les traits de la future victime, il ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait cette beauté simple des femmes nordiques, emmitouflée dans son manteau un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, l'élégance de son visage n'en était que plus saisissante. Son nez fin, et ses yeux d'un bleu vif n'enlevaient en rien la douceur de son regard. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage et était tout bonnement magnifique.

Quand l'agresseur, un costaud à la barbe blonde bien fournie, aux yeux porcins et noirs, au regard dur et portant une veste d'aviateur se positionna devant elle pour lui barrer le passage l'air menaçant, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Alors il fit ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Il s'interposa entre elle et son assaillant.

Il articula à cet homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille dans un suédois impeccable:

– Allez-vous en, et je ne vous ferai aucun mal, le prévint-il.

Il se dit que cela aurait pu presque paraître convainquant si le tremblement de sa voix n'était pas si audible.

L'agresseur se mit à rire puis s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la femme partir en courant dans l'autre sens.

Il commença à la poursuivre mais Mickael lui sauta dessus. Il s'accrocha à la laine de mouton du col de sa veste. L'homme jura et engagea le combat avec lui.

Ils s'envoyèrent plusieurs coups poings et pieds, la bataille faisant rage pendant quelques minutes. Cole prit l'avantage, mais finit par se trouver en mauvaise position rapidement. Il était là, à la merci de cet homme, qui s'avéra être armé. Pas un « simple » couteau, mais un véritable pistolet. Le tenant fermement en main, il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente.

Cole sourit face au canon de l'arme. Il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de la femme qu'il venait de sauver. Il l'avait su, cela faisait partie des choses qu'on leur communiquait avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais suite à ces évènements et devant cette arme, sa mémoire lui faisait tout d'un coup défaut.

Cependant grâce à lui, ce soir, elle survivrait. Celle sur qui il devait récupérer le myélencéphale, celle au nom introuvable mais au visage inoubliable. Ce n'était pas grave. Il ne le regrettait pas, Samaritain pouvait aller se faire foutre, il ne Lui devait rien.

Elle était en vie, et elle ne méritait pas ce que cet enfoiré qui le tenait en joue, comptait lui faire. Il s'était interposé, il avait brisé la ligne continue du temps.

Cela aurait-il des conséquences ? Certainement... mais aussi peut-être pas.

Peu importait puisqu'il allait mourir.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de feu en écoutant les paroles :

« _Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you… »**_

Root avait insisté pour être la personne qui partirait. Harold s'était proposé, voyant que la jeune femme était fatiguée, mais non, étant persuadée qu'elle reverrait Shaw, elle avait tenu bon et était partie. Les voyages à deux étaient de plus en plus rares, accaparant beaucoup trop de « personnel » et d'énergie pour la machine qui générerait les ondes et les équations nécessaires. Rick était les bras, remplissant les récipients de sel. Les attrapant à leur arrivée, les sauvant de la noyade systématiquement. Mais ces déplacements finissaient par être presque dangereux. Il valait mieux que plusieurs personnes coordonnent le voyage au lieu d'une seule… Samaritain était toujours après eux, et deux personnes dans le passé augmentaient l'utilisation des ondes térahertz qui pouvaient les trahir aux « yeux » de leurs ennemis.

Ce fut donc avec déception qu'elle découvrit que quelqu'un d'autre avait été désigné pour cette mission.

Où était Sameen ?

Non, au lieu de la femme qu'elle crevait d'envie de revoir, se dressait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Encore un pauvre type qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître ou simplement rencontrer. Un pion à la botte de Samaritain, qui n'avait certainement pas idée de ce qui se tramait, et qui se retrouvait là, un peu par hasard, à devoir récupérer le précieux liquide sur la femme qu'il allait se faire assassiner sous leurs yeux.

En plus, il faisait froid, et même si Stockholm était une ville fascinante à bien des égards, elle préférait être au chaud dans l'appartement d'un Bunker quelconque, plutôt que se geler le cul en plein hiver en Suède dans les années soixante-dix, constata-t-elle avec colère et désolation.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise devant ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux.

Root avait assisté à toute la scène, découvrant avec plaisir qu'un Asset de Samaritain avait du « cœur » et pouvait même désobéir. Elle se dit que vu que le mal était déjà fait, elle avait aussi le « droit » d'intervenir. Elle arriva au niveau du dos de l'agresseur et le frappa avec la crosse de son arme sur la nuque.

Entendant le bruit qui ne ressemblait en rien à un coup de feu, Mickael ouvrit les yeux et observa la femme brune face à lui. Il la reconnut tout de suite, même s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois.

Samantha Groves, dit Root.

Martine les avait avertis qu'une femme brune souvent habillée de noir et un homme à lunettes risquaient de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était plutôt ravi que cette Root ait décidé de les interrompre.

Il s'accrocha à la main qu'elle lui tendit, et se retrouva debout face à elle. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et allait dire quelque chose, lorsque la force de l'impact le surprit alors que la balle atteignait le dos de celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il la réceptionna quand elle perdit pied et l'accompagna à terre sans vraiment comprendre. Il leva la tête vers l'homme, l'arme à la main, qui répéta son geste sur lui, la balle le touchant en pleine poitrine.

Avant de s'effondrer, il eut juste le temps de voir Root récupérer son propre révolver et tirer dans la tête de l'agresseur.

Étendu sur le dos, incapable de faire le moindre geste, il l'entendit se relever en grognant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage troublé au-dessus du sien, comprenant que sa blessure à elle n'était probablement pas mortelle, contrairement à la sienne…

Il rit doucement en se disant que son sursis n'avait pas été très long. Tout en sentant qu'il partait, il se concentra une dernière fois sur les paroles qu'il aimait tant.

« _No one dared disturb the sound of silence… »***_

Root, à genoux dans la neige face à ce jeune homme, approcha la main de son visage pour lui fermer les yeux définitivement. Elle resta dans cette position quelques minutes, pleurant en silence cet inconnu qu'elle aurait finalement aimé connaître, cet homme bien plus courageux qu'elle…

Elle récupéra son oreillette et la valise... vide.

Elle avait plus ou moins « réussi » sa mission, mais à quel prix.

Elle vérifia les poches de son « ennemi » et s'empara de tout ce qui aurait pu paraître bizarre ou suspect pour cette époque. Elle reconnut la chanson que continuait de diffuser le petit appareil.

Elle sourit en se disant que cette chanson allait bien avec cette époque et ce temps. Elle la programma sur son propre écran et l'écouta en boucle en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville.

Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, elle avait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait une balle. Mais en cette nuit d'hiver, son moral au plus bas ne l'aidait pas à combattre cette blessure.

Sameen n'était pas là au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle…

Elle se demanda un instant avec amertume si elle allait la revoir pendant qu'elle commençait à tituber. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car ses forces commençaient à décliner.

Une fois sur le toit, elle appela Harold. Il lui ouvrit le portail. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de sauter, elle se laissa tomber dans le tourbillon en s'évanouissant.

.

.

N/A: Chanson _The Sound of Silence_ de Simon  & Garfunkel

Traduction approximative : * _« Bonsoir Obscurité ma vieille amie, je suis revenue te parler... »_

 _** «_ _É_ _coute mes mots que je puisse t'apprendre, prends mes bras que je puisse t'attraper...»_

*** _« Personne n'osa perturber le son du silence... »_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le rêve au départ sans importance, avait pris un autre détour, s'insinuant dans une partie du cerveau qui ne lui était plus accessible, faisant ressurgir un souvenir que Shaw pensait à jamais disparu.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, un an plus tôt...**_

Elle venait de passer la nuit avec Root. Cela allait faire plusieurs semaines qu'elles étaient ensemble, Sameen se surprit à ne pas trouver cela ennuyeux ou dérangeant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait vraiment à « s'attacher » à cette foutue bonne femme qui ne se taisait jamais, qui la taquinait dès qu'elle le pouvait, et qui semblait n'en avoir cure de son propre comportement vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle entra dans son bureau et regarda d'un œil vide la tablette qui contenait toutes ses recherches, ses théories…

Le groupe sanguin était bien évidemment d'une importance capitale dans les voyages dans le temps. Le rhésus aussi. Or, trouver des personnes de groupe AB, de rhésus négatif et de système MN, car elle était persuadée que ce putain de système entrait aussi en ligne de compte, s'avérait très difficile.

Un autre point était également assez désagréable. Un mystère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Cette fêlure dans le cerveau.

Tous leurs cobayes étaient partis, parfois revenus, et morts.

Ils avaient des problèmes liés à un sens, ou à un organe et pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas. Quel que soit l'aire du cerveau atteinte, olfactive, motrice, visuelle etc... Ils mouraient.

Et eux se trouvaient bloqués si près du but. Le myélencéphale à portée de main et inaccessible.

Ils avaient eu un regain d'espoir, car si certains pouvaient voyager, pourquoi ne pas leur faire remplir la mission et revenir pour mourir ici, mais en tant « qu'héros », en soldat inconnu avec le fameux remède.

Malheureusement, ces chevaliers de l'ombre « adoubés » de cette nouvelle « chance » n'étaient jamais rentrés.

Certainement morts dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur.

Avaient-ils succombé à un autre AVC ? Avaient-ils été tués ? Ils l'ignoraient. Car après tout, ils n'étaient pas des soldats. On leur avait appris les rudiments, et lâchés sans filet dans un mode inexploré. Un monde qu'ils découvraient, un monde si imprévisible...

Les soldats de Samaritain s'étaient avérés inutiles. Aucun ne souffrait d'une déficience quelconque, alors ils devenaient les instructeurs de ces « privilégiés » qui allaient mourir pour le bien de leur Dieu.

Tout avait été pensé en amont. Dans le doute, leurs accessoires avaient été minimalistes, une valise, une oreillette, mais rien de plus. Même pas une arme pour se défendre. Ils utiliseraient leurs mains, ils n'avaient qu'à se souvenir des positions appris à la va vite pendant leur entraînement éclair.

Ils avaient retravaillé sur leurs outils, et passé une durée particulière, ils s'autodétruisaient pour ne laisser aucune trace, plus de valise, plus d'oreillette…

Ils étaient à cours d'humains à envoyer, à cours de temps et en perte d'espoir de sauver Samaritain.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle personne s'était portée volontaire pour essayer.

Une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'en aller.

Root…

Elle remplissait tous les critères, les particularités du groupe sanguin, sa surdité totale d'une oreille, inopérable et définitive, et bien sûr, l'absence de signaux électriques dans l'aire auditive qui ne permettait pas de faire passer l'étincelle qui lui ferait entendre un bruit du côté droit.

Car le problème était là dans son cerveau, non au niveau de son oreille externe ou interne.

Shaw, assise derrière son bureau, ferma les yeux, elle se massa les tempes. Elle était sujette aux migraines depuis longtemps. Rien de grave, même si elle avait appris à accepter cette douleur lancinante, elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas présente à cet instant.

Elle pensa à sa maîtresse.

Putain. Elle ne ressentait rien, alors pourquoi cette foutue angoisse à l'idée de ne peut-être plus voir cette femme qui lui portait sur le système, la tenaillait à ce point ?

Le plus fous dans cette histoire était que les trois personnes les plus importantes dans toute cette aventure avaient ce groupe sanguin si rare, ce rhésus négatif à la con, ce système MN de malheur.

Root, Harold et elle-même. C'était improbable, impossible et néanmoins c'était bien réel, sauf qu'elle, Sameen, ne pouvait pas voyager.

Harold peut-être, avec son problème au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, ses vertèbres soudées qui ne communiquaient plus avec une infime partie de son aire motrice, infime sinon il aurait été sans doute paralysé.

Oui, eux peut-être… mais pas elle, c'était certain.

Shaw se leva et enfila sa blouse. Ferma son bureau et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

Root, déjà présente, était en pleine conversation avec Harold. Toujours habillée de sa veste en cuir alors qu'ils n'allaient jamais dehors. Root aimait cette matière et le noir. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle aimerait bien se mettre du vernis foncé sur les ongles, malheureusement elle n'en avait pas trouvé. Elle fixait l'homme à lunettes tout en lui exposant sa dernière théorie.

– Il faut un élan plus important ! Dit-elle. Plus on va loin et plus la hauteur doit être grande avant de sauter.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Mademoiselle Groves ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il croyait être des idées saugrenues et qui cependant étaient bien plus intelligentes qu'il ne voulait l'admettre au départ.

– Je pense que nous devons sauter du toit d'un immeuble, déclara-t-elle. Pour éviter le caillot qui se forme dans le cerveau, la pression doit être contre balancée par la vitesse d'une chute, cette accélération réduirait la force exercée sur la cervelle et apporterait un soutien aux rayons T !

Harold réfléchit.

– Cela pourrait en effet peut-être marcher…

– J'en suis certaine ! Si je vais dans le passé dix ans plus tôt ou même cinquante, ce n'est pas grave, cette compression est encore tolérable pour le cerveau, enfin, certains cerveaux. Mais au-delà d'un siècle elle augmente de telle manière qu'elle finit par faire exploser cette fichue carotide interne !

Il resta silencieux.

– Vous avez dit que cela apporterait un soutien aux rayons T, mais…

– Oui ?

– Vous savez que les ondes Térahertz utilisées peuvent aussi être la raison de ce caillot…

– Non, Harold, même si elles sont ionisantes, elles ne le sont pas assez. Je ne pense donc pas qu'elles soient responsables, et puis justement, cet apport cinétique diminuerait leur effet sur le corps humain.

Il secoua la tête.

– Il faudrait faire des expériences pour valider votre théorie.

– Nous n'avons pas les moyens suffisant et le temps, Harry, et vous le savez. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance sur ce point.

Il la regarda.

– Mademoiselle Groves, ignorez-vous que je vous considère comme mon amie et que cette confiance vous est acquise depuis déjà un moment ?

Root lui sourit.

– Moi aussi, je vous aime bien, Harry, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge, et lui tendit la petite oreillette imperméable. Elle la plaça dans son oreille pendant qu'il s'éloignait et effectua le petit test.

– Harold à Root, Harold à Root, vous m'entendez, Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Cinq sur cinq, Harry.

Virgil s'approcha pour lui disposer les électrodes mais fut arrêté par Shaw.

– Laisse-moi faire.

Il hocha la tête et recula. Il n'était pas dupe, personne ne l'était, la relation entre les deux femmes alimentait les potins du Bunker numéro six et restait un des sujets préféré dans les cercles scientifiques.

Elle plaça les électrodes sur le crâne de la femme qui la regardait intensément.

– Je vais te manquer, Sameen ?

– …

Root sourit.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Mais si c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, sache que…

– C'est fini, tu peux t'installer, la coupa Shaw, n'étant pas prête à entendre les mots qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas prononcer.

Root lui lança un regard triste, mais s'exécuta. Elle s'assit dans la cuve. L'eau froide autour de la taille. Elle écouta les conseils de Virgil, bien qu'elle les connaisse par cœur.

Juste avant d'immerger son corps dans le liquide, elle plongea son regard dans celui du médecin et lui sourit.

– À tout à l'heure, mon cœur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de déclarer.

Quand le corps disparut, Shaw eut un pincement au cœur. Elle s'approcha d'Harold.

– Vous l'entendez ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il se concentra et écouta sans répondre tout de suite.

– Oui.

– Très bien, alors on la ramène ! Cria-t-elle aux techniciens.

Les minutes d'attente lui parurent interminables. Au fond, c'était vrai, le temps était très subjectif…

Puis Root réapparut. Des bras l'attrapèrent et la sortirent de la cuve. Elle cracha tout ce qu'elle put et se mit debout.

Sameen, devant elle, l'observa attentivement. Vérifiant l'état de ses pupilles à l'aide d'une lampe stylo.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

Root inspira plusieurs fois et la regarda. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à trembler, prise de convulsions.

– Root ! Root ! Cria Shaw en l'attrapant.

Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues.

– Ne me dis pas que tu m'as crue, Sameen, susurra Root à son oreille.

Shaw resta un instant interdite et la gifla. Elle sortit du laboratoire sous le regard éberlué de son amante.

Il avait été décidé de la laisser tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Root dans son studio, observait Algernon, pensive. Il allait bien, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle s'en occupait sans qu'il ait le moindre signe de faiblesse ou autre, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour son propre futur.

Elle avait hésité à aller la voir dans son bureau, à s'expliquer avec elle, puis finalement, était revenue dans son appartement fatiguée physiquement, et moralement face au comportement du médecin, de son incapacité à exprimer en mots un attachement envers elle, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

Sèche mais toujours les cheveux humides, assise sur son lit, elle leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Shaw la referma pendant que Root se mettait debout. Le docteur s'approcha, elle tendit la main et toucha sa joue.

– Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Plus maintenant, répondit Root en posant sa propre main sur celle de Shaw toujours sur son visage.

Elles se regardèrent en silence et Sameen l'attira à elle, puis sans la lâcher, les guida vers le lit. Allongée au-dessus d'elle, Shaw la regarda, essayant de lui faire comprendre silencieusement tout ce qu'elle était incapable de lui confesser.

Lui posant cette question muette: « Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour toi ? »

Root comprit que malgré tout ce qu'elle espérait, cette déclaration serait la seule qu'elle obtiendrait de cette femme. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire autrement, et qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle s'en contente, car c'était sa façon à elle de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors elle murmura :

– Oui, Sameen, c'est suffisant pour moi…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Root, allongée sur le lit, terrassée par la fièvre, délirait dans sa lutte face aux attaques que subissait son corps à cause de sa blessure.

Rick avait retiré la balle, nettoyé la plaie, et l'avait bandé comme il avait pu. Il était parti quelque part dans le Bunker, certainement dans un bar…

Harold lui passa un chiffon humide sur le front en murmurant.

– Ça va aller, Root, accrochez-vous, Mademoiselle Shaw a besoin de vous, nous avons tous besoin de vous.

Il baissa la tête et s'adressa à la machine.

– Crois-tu qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

– _Ou_ _i,_ _Harold, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de sa mort…_

Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur la femme dans le lit et se remémora comment toute cette fuite avait commencé.

 _ **Bunker numéro six, un an plus tôt...**_

Root était repartie dans le passé, toujours un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Plus elle voyageait et plus elle trouvait que son corps commençait à tolérer ces distorsions.

Elle avait débuté un entrainement privé avec Shaw. Le médecin refusant qu'une certaine Martine Rousseau s'occupe d'elle. Root n'ignorait pas que Sameen savait se battre mais elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'étendue de son savoir. Le fait qu'elle connaisse si bien le corps humain l'avantageait. Elle apprit que son amante avait démarré les arts martiaux très jeune, à la demande de son père qui était mort d'une crise cardiaque quand elle avait neuf ans. Shaw avait continué à apprendre à se défendre, et pouvait botter le cul de n'importe qui.

Et en ce moment, elle prenait un malin plaisir à botter le sien.

– Root, concentre-toi !

Root prit un petit air coupable, se passa la langue sur les lèvres en la regardant lascivement.

– Je n'y arrive pas, Sameen, te voir ainsi, le fait que tu te retrouves systématiquement au-dessus de moi, as-tu la moindre idée à quel point… c'est excitant ?

– Oui, mais moi je me concentre !

– Ça fait une heure que tu m'envoies au tapis. Si on faisait une pause ? Elle regarda le tatami. Rien ne nous empêche d'utiliser ce tapis pour faire autre chose… précisa-t-elle.

Shaw la regarda et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

– Juste une petite pause ?

– Une pause un peu dynamique.

Sameen secoua la tête.

– Root…

La femme s'approcha et l'embrassa. Shaw ne recula pas.

.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau d'Harold encore dégoulinante de sueur suite à sa petite séance, il lui demanda.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Mademoiselle Groves ?

– J'ai plein de courbatures, Harry.

Assis derrière la table il l'observa en silence. Il se trouvait devant une personne qui était allée dans le passé, et était revenue saine et sauve, c'était extraordinaire.

– Savez-vous où vous vous rendez ?

– Oui. Séville.

– Ah, l'Espagne. Ils vous ont expliqué votre mission ?

– Oui. C'est… assez glauque.

Harold hocha silencieusement la tête, toute cette histoire avait un côté un peu immoral. Root le regarda.

– Harry, j'ai peur, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Je sais, Mademoiselle Groves. Mais si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien vous.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous portée volontaire ? Lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

– Pour elle, on n'y arrivait pas, et Shaw commençait à perdre espoir, même si elle ne montrait rien. Toute cette recherche lui « tient tellement à cœur », répondit-elle doucement.

Root se dit que Sameen Shaw ressentait plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait le croire ou l'admettre.

– Et vous, vous ne lui « tenez pas à cœur » ?

Root baissa les yeux.

– Je dois y aller, Harold.

– Revenez-nous, Mademoiselle Groves.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit avec malice.

– Vous ne vous apercevrez même pas que je suis partie.

.

 _Séville juin 2001, cinq heures du matin..._

 _Root avait chaud, sa veste en cuir n'allait vraiment pas avec cette ville et ce mois. Elle était cachée comme elle le pouvait dans cette calle Juderia en attendant l'homme qui allait mourir dans quelques minutes._

 _Ils l'avaient envoyée à Séville en début de soirée et elle avait découvert une ville magnifique. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être là. Tout était incroyable, tellement vivant. Les gens riaient, l'air embaumait de parfums envoûtants, le soleil brûlait votre peau, vous apportant une chaleur insoupçonnée. L'architecture était époustouflante. Tout vous criait de rester, d'oublier Samaritain, le futur et les Bunkers. Et c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait si une femme ne la retenait dans sa propre époque, celle pour qui elle faisait tout ça : Sameen Shaw._

 _Elle tourna la tête en entendant un couple arriver. Root détailla l'homme, Luis de La Vega. Grand, brun, il se dégageait de lui un côté animal très attirant. Il était beau, et regardait amoureusement la femme appuyée à son bras._

 _Root fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais été question d'un couple, mais d'un homme seul, lui, un comptable véreux qui avait détourné de l'argent, et qui, dans quelques minutes, en paierait les conséquences._

 _C'est elle qui prit la première balle car il ne fallait pas de témoins… Alors cette brune exquise au rire cristallin s'éteignit devant les yeux de Root qui ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle eut néanmoins le réflexe de se recroqueviller et de se cacher encore plus._

 _Les hommes en costume arrivèrent et se mirent à menacer Luis qui pleurait le corps de cette inconnue à ses pieds. Dans un élan de courage stupide, il les défia, et le paya d'une balle dans chaque rotule. Root assista à la scène de torture, ne pouvant intervenir pour venir en aide à cet homme dont les cris de douleur lui vrillaient le tympan, et hanteraient plusieurs de ses nuits par la suite._

 _Alors qu'il agonisait, pendant que ses bourreaux, ayant obtenu satisfaction sur la localisation de l'argent volé, disparaissaient, Root s'approcha._

 _Elle tremblait et se détestait._

 _Elle ouvrit la mallette, sentant que l'homme la regardait sans vraiment la voir, ses iris commençant à se brouiller, la vie le quittant un peu plus à chaque seconde._

 _Elle exécuta les gestes que le Dr Sameen Shaw lui avait appris et récupéra ce liquide maudit._

 _Elle partit de la scène du crime et se dirigea vers le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville…_

.

Root était rentrée saine et sauve de sa première mission. Apportant le remède à Samaritain, cette énergie qui s'avéra être la bonne, lui donnant le répit tant attendu. Mais comme toute énergie, elle n'était pas éternelle, il faudrait bientôt un nouveau voyage.

Sameen entra dans l'appartement, Root était revenue mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle était là, assise à la table, la tête dans les mains, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu entrer.

– Que se passe–t-il ? Lui demanda Shaw

Root sursauta mais ne leva pas la tête.

– J'ai déjà tué des gens, tu sais, Sameen… J'ai un côté psychopathe, prendre des vies ne me plaît pas, mais j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Shaw vint s'assoir sur l'autre chaise, face à elle, attendant la suite.

– Je n'ai pas eu ce qui s'appelle une vie facile, continua Root, j'ai appris très tôt comment survivre.

Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

– Il est dit que Samaritain maintient la paix… Elle renifla avec dédain. Samaritain n'a que faire des humains, un de plus ou un de moins ne l'intéresse pas.

– Tu oublies qu'Il nous a sauvés, rétorqua Shaw.

– Il a besoin de nous. Bien plus que nous de lui.

Root la regarda dans les yeux.

– Sameen, j'ai vu, ne serait-ce que quelques heures ce qu'avait été la vie sans Lui. Ces gens faisaient leur propre choix et en subissaient les conséquences sans qu'Il soit là. Cet homme est mort dans un monde où Il n'existait pas et pourtant, c'est une partie de lui qui va Le sauver. Sais-tu ce que je pensais pendant que ces hommes torturaient Luis de la Vega devant moi ?

– Non.

– Que j'assistais à un meurtre et n'intervenais pas pour sauver cet homme qui, crois-moi, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, ne méritait pas cet acharnement de la part de ces ordures. J'assistais à sa fin, ne l'aidant pas, pour aider à la place… une machine. Une machine qui n'a jamais été là pour moi et qui ne bougerait même pas « le petit doigt » pour me venir en aide. Et je me suis dit que si je continuais, je deviendrai comme Samaritain, un « être » incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit…

– Un peu comme moi.

Root lui prit le visage entre les mains, la forçant à la regarder.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es un être humain, tu as des émotions, tu… tiens à moi, je le sais.

– …

Root la lâcha, recula sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux.

– Devant cette révélation que je ne devais pas devenir comme Lui, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

– Root…

– J'ai volé une partie du code source de Samaritain…

– Root…

– J'ai dérobé la moitié du myélencéphale.

– Non…

Elle leva les yeux vers Shaw, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

– Je vais construire un autre « Dieu », un qui nous sauvera tous et qui nous aimera comme Il ne nous a jamais aimés.

.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il essaie de la convaincre que son idée était une pure folie. Que tout ça était impossible. Mais non, Harold l'avait simplement regardée et demandé :

– Pourrais-je voir le code source, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Groves ?

– Tenez, Harry.

Il attrapa la petite clé USB et l'inséra sur le côté de son ordinateur. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Root s'approcha et fixa l'écran par-dessus ses épaules.

– C'est … ?

– Oui, une version inspirée de Lui-même, mais aussi une version comme nous, Mademoiselle Groves, un brin cassée, une version imparfaite qui a le droit d'exister, qui mérite de vivre et qui va nous épauler dans notre lutte contre Lui.

– Mais le code… ?

– Ce code va lui être utile.

– Et le myélencéphale ?

– Il va lui donner la vie…

Root murmura.

– Harold… vous m'impressionnez.

– Non, Mademoiselle Groves, c'est vous qui m'étonnez, vous êtes celle sans qui tout cela ne serait pas possible…

– Harry, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

– Oui, il faut partir du Bunker six au plus vite, avant que Samaritain ne s'en aperçoive, avant qu'Il nous fasse tuer…

Il leva la tête vers elle.

– Je ne suis pas certain que Mademoiselle Shaw apprécie cette idée.

– Moi non plus, Harry…

.

Sameen Shaw était furieuse. Root se comportait comme une putain de gamine qui ne réfléchissait pas. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose aussi stupide, voler Samaritain Lui-même. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, et elle ne voulait pas que cette foutue conne disparaisse de sa vie.

Merde c'était vrai, elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle l'avait déjà compris lors de son tout premier voyage, quand elle l'avait vue disparaître, et lors de sa mission à Séville, elle avait eu peur de ne pas la revoir alors que les heures s'écoulaient…

Elle avait eu peur !

Sameen ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette bonne femme lui compliquait la vie et…

Elle leva la tête vers la porte quand Root entra dans son bureau.

– Sameen…

– Non.

– Si.

– Je reste.

Root accusa le coup. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour jeter un regard plein de tristesse à celle qu'elle ne verrait plus dans quelques heures.

– Si je pars nous nous verrons plus, Sameen.

– Je sais.

Root ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait préparé un discours pour la convaincre mais là, devant elle, devant la fureur qui émanait d'elle, elle se tut, cette colère glaciale lui instaurait le silence.

– Tu n'es qu'une conne, Root. Tu vas mourir, lâcha Shaw en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

– Pas si tu pars avec moi.

– Tu me demandes d'abonner tout ce en quoi je crois pour te suivre ?

– Je te demande de me faire confiance.

– Non.

– Et c'est moi la conne ?

– …

Root s'était battue pendant des mois pour la conquérir, appréciant leurs joutes verbales, s'amusant de son comportement sans tact, de sa grossièreté à son égard, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à Shaw de lui prouver qu'elle tenait à elle, autrement qu'en la prenant sur le matelas de son studio.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, elle murmura.

– Adieu, Sameen, puis se retourna.

La main sur la poignée, elle l'entendit répondre.

– Tu fais chier, Root.

Root sourit face à la porte, comprenant que Sameen partirait avec elle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Moscou juin 2010, vingt-une heures..._

Harold ferma les yeux en écoutant l' _I_ _ntermezzo_ du quintette pour piano et cordes. Le violon entamait la première phrase pendant que le violoncelle lui répondait par _pizzicato_ , et après environ une minute de dialogue auquel vint s'ajouter l'alto, le piano entra en scène.

Cette musique le bouleversait. Le morceau de Dmitri Chostakovitch avait ce côté sinistre, qui illustrait bien sa propre époque.

Il garda les yeux fermés, il savait qu'elle était là quelque part dans cette immense salle du conservatoire de Moscou, assistant comme lui à ce concert. Observant le violoniste qui serait bientôt sa « proie », et qu'elle l'épiait lui aussi, se demandant certainement où se trouvait Mademoiselle Groves.

Les personnes autour de lui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, ignorant complètement que deux agents du futur étaient présents parmi eux.

Lorsque le concert se termina, il resta assis dans son fauteuil, attendant que la salle se vide. Il ne voulait pas assister au meurtre du musicien, il refusait de voir Mademoiselle Shaw exécuter froidement les gestes pour récupérer le myélencéphale, ceux qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qu'elle avait même inventés...

Il se leva et suivit les deux derniers occupants de la salle. Un homme âgé et une petite fille d'environ six ans. Il écouta malgré lui leur conversation.

– Réponds-moi en anglais ! Répéta l'homme de sa voix caverneuse. Nous serons aux États-Unis la semaine prochaine, il faut que tu t'exerces.

– Pff, d'accord ! Répondit la gamine. Excusez-moi, Monsieur, où est la bibliothèque, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-telle à l'homme âgé avec un très bon accent américain.

L'homme, probablement son grand-père, rit en lui passant le bras sur les épaules.

– Ah, ma petite Genrika, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, Harold les suivit des yeux pendant qu'ils montaient dans un taxi. Il les enviait, ces deux personnes qui auraient sans doute une belle vie loin de Samaritain. Il regarda sa montre et soupira en se dirigeant derrière le conservatoire, Mademoiselle Shaw devait être en train de terminer sa sale besogne.

Elle fermait la valise lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur de sa démarche clopinante dans la ruelle sombre. L'homme avait été tué pour son violon. Un instrument rarissime, les voleurs étaient des professionnels, le violoniste n'était pas le seul gisant, son garde du corps était également mort.

– Je ne vous la donnerai pas, Finch, l'avertit Sameen en se levant et lui faisant face.

– Bonsoir à vous aussi, Mademoiselle Shaw.

– …

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous prendre le myélencéphale.

Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

– Où est Root ?

– Mademoiselle Groves est… souffrante.

Shaw ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle scruta les traits de l'homme à lunettes.

– Elle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle sentant une sourde angoisse percer ses entrailles.

Il l'observa attentivement.

– Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois, des rêves entre elle et moi, des bribes de… notre histoire.

Il se tut, puis reprit :

– Vous lui manquez, plus qu'elle ne pourrait le dire.

– Harold…

Il inspira.

– Je viens vous dire au revoir, Mademoiselle Shaw.

– Comment ça ?

– Les voyages vont s'arrêter pour Mademoiselle Groves et moi…

Shaw écouta la suite en silence.

– Notre corps commence à ne plus supporter toute cette pression et les ondes Térahertz, il nous reste encore la possibilité de faire un, peut-être deux voyages mais ce sera tout.

Il baissa la tête et sourit tristement.

– Finalement, Samaritain va gagner, comme toujours, au fond nous ne sommes pas grand-chose face aux machines…

Shaw n'écoutait pas.

– Je vais la revoir ? Le coupa-t-elle.

– Je pense qu'elle sera là au prochain saut dans le temps, elle aimerait vous voir une dernière fois.

– Harold, je… je ne me souviens pas de tout… hésita-t-elle, mais je sais que je tenais à elle, finit-elle dans un murmure.

– Oui.

Merde, se dit-elle, elle avait toujours cru ne pas être quelqu'un d'émotif et elle était là à s'inquiéter et n'avoir qu'une envie, voir de nouveau cette bonne femme, qu'il y a deux mois, elle avait envoyé balader à Londres.

Elle n'était pas émotive… apparemment, si.

– Nous allons dans la même direction si je ne m'abuse, puis-je me permettre de vous « escorter » jusqu'au toit ? Proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– D'accord, Harold.

Ils se mirent en route. L'air de ce soir de juin était doux.

– Vous avez aimé le concert ? Commença-t-il.

– Oui, surtout l' _Intermezzo_.

Il sourit.

– J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une mélomane invétérée, même quand vous aviez à cœur de le cacher.

– …

– J'ai toujours apprécié votre compagnie, Mademoiselle Shaw, vous revoir à Londres ce soir-là, alors que j'avais perdu espoir de votre survie fut un véritable bonheur, continua-t-il doucement.

– Harold, pour moi vous êtes un traitre à Samaritain et honnêtement, je ne vous ai pas tué, vous ou Root d'ailleurs, car c'était interdit.

– …

– Bien que je pense qu'une partie de moi m'aurait empêchée de lui faire du mal, comme si mon corps se souvenait d'elle… à défaut de mon cerveau, avoua-t-elle malgré elle.

– Vous l'avez dans la peau…

Elle le regarda avec dédain.

– C'est nul, Harold, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous.

– Ainsi, vous vous souvenez de moi bien plus que vous ne voulez le dire, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

– …

Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Il regarda le ciel.

– Que les étoiles sont belles ce soir.

– …

Ils arrivaient. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment et Shaw força une porte pour qu'ils puissent s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot en attendant l'ascenseur. Arrivés sur le toit, il regarda quelques minutes autour de lui et reprit la parole :

– Tout ceci va me manquer. Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de sortir beaucoup.

Il se tourna vers Shaw.

– Nous allons nous faire arrêter sous peu et certainement exécuter.

– Combien êtes-vous ?

– Trois. Vous souvenez-vous de Dillinger ?

– Vaguement, c'est un grand blond ?

– Oui.

Shaw ne savez pas quoi dire. Elle sentait bien que le moment était plus ou moins solennel mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'elle avait envie d'avoir en face d'elle à cet instant.

– Puis-je m'enquérir de Sa santé ? Samaritain, comment va-t-Il ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en sais rien, Harold, ils me laissent dans le noir, ne voulant rien me révéler.

– Ils pensent toujours que vous pourriez être dans notre camp…

– Oui.

– Ils vous gardent dans l'ignorance... Savez-vous combien de temps vous allez rester avec eux ?

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Vous n'êtes pas la seule qu'ils envoient récupérer le remède, alors pourquoi continuer avec vous ? Ne vous méprenez pas, Mademoiselle Shaw, je connais votre valeur… mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, ils ne vous font pas confiance.

Shaw pensa à Cole qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son départ. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de l'homme à lunettes.

– Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Devant son hésitation, il expliqua un peu honteux.

– J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à monter sur les parapets. En temps normal, Mademoiselle Groves a la délicatesse de m'assister, mais j'ai bien peur que la tâche ne vous incombe ce soir.

Le médecin hocha la tête, elle lui tendit la main et il se retrouva à ses côtés sur le muret. Elle appuya sur la petite oreillette.

– Asset Shaw en position, déclara-t-elle.

Ils attendirent que le tourbillon se forme. Devant le typhon, Sameen lâcha :

– Vous savez que je pourrais vous obliger à venir avec moi, vous livrer là maintenant à Samaritain…

– En effet, Mademoiselle Shaw, j'en ai bien conscience, et la décision vous revient.

– C'est un test ?

– Non, Sameen, nous avons déjà perdu alors maintenant ou dans quelques jours, la différence n'est pas majeure. Mais si cela ne vous embête pas, j'aimerais aussi faire mes adieux à Mademoiselle Groves avant de quitter ce monde.

Shaw hocha gravement la tête.

– Alors adieu, Harold.

– Adieu, Mademoiselle Shaw.

Elle sauta dans le vide. Harold attendit que le tourbillon disparaisse et appuya sur son oreillette.

– M. Dillinger ? Je suis en position, dit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder le vide.

– Je vous ouvre le portail, répondit son homme de main.

La première chose qu'il fit en sortant de l'eau fut de s'enquérir de la santé de Root.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

La voix de son amie lui répondit.

– Je vais bien, Harold. Je suis encore un peu faible mais je devrais être du prochain voyage. L'avez-vous vue ?

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Elle ne m'a pas arrêté, puisque je suis là devant vous.

– Alors nous avons peut-être une chance…

.

Lorsque Shaw sortit de la cuve, elle demanda où était Mickael. Personne n'osa la regarder.

– M. Cole n'est pas revenu de sa mission, lui spécifia Greer. Il est mort.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

– Un homme inconnu correspondant à sa description a été retrouvé par la police de Stockholm dans les années soixante-dix... assassiné près de la place Stortoget. Il n'a même pas pu extraire le myélencéphale.

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

– Encore une fois, nous pouvons compter sur vous, Mademoiselle Shaw, pour remplir correctement votre mission.

Shaw serra les dents, elle était à deux doigts de casser la gueule de cet enfoiré, qui elle le savait, ne faisait que la provoquer.

Elle sortit du laboratoire sans rien dire, attristée de la nouvelle concernant celui qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme son ami.

Elle voulait des réponses. Et elle savait qui lui en donnerait, le seul qui n'était pas au laboratoire. Elle se dirigea vers la droite, vers ce qui avait été son bureau.

.

.

N/A : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil au personnage de Genrika, qui n'habitait pas Moscou, mais Solntsevo avant son arrivée aux États-Unis avec son grand-père à l'âge de six ans. Je précise qu'elle n'apparaîtra plus dans cette histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Harold était songeur. Il se demanda pourquoi son corps ne supportait plus ces distorsions. Au fond, c'était simplement son troisième voyage. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que contrairement à Root, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de « s'entraîner », de se familiariser avec tout le processus.

Il se remémora son premier saut dans le temps.

 _ **Bunker numéro un, dix mois plus tôt...**_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du Bunker numéro six. Root et Harold avaient été malins, grâce à leur virus, plus aucune donnée les concernant n'existait dans les archives de Samaritain. Il restait encore quelques éléments sur le Dr Sameen Shaw mais plus aucune photographie, et Sameen avait détruit toutes ses recherches. Recherches qu'elle avait trouvées superflues de mettre en forme vu la capacité de sa mémoire, mais Samaritain voulait tout, et Virgil pouvait s'appuyer sur ses recherches, enfin, avant qu'elle ne parte.

Rick entra dans l'appartement dans lequel ils se cachaient depuis bientôt un mois, et où se trouvaient son nouvel employeur et le reste de l'équipe.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara-t-il. Samaritain envoie un nouvel Asset en Irlande dans peu de temps.

– En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Harold.

– Oui.

Il ne chercha pas à douter de sa parole, Rick était un homme habile, et connaissant son passé tumultueux avec son père, il se doutait bien que son aide était réelle. Il l'avait engagé quelques semaines plus tôt comme garde du corps. Il faisait confiance à la machine mais il avait besoin de se sentir sous « la garde » professionnelle d'un être humain. Il pensa tout naturellement à lui, fit quelques recherches pour le trouver et l'engagea.

Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Mademoiselle Groves, mais ne semblait pas avoir d'atomes crochus avec Mademoiselle Shaw. Malgré ces différences, il faisait du bon travail et leur avait déjà apporté des « tuyaux » qui leur prouvèrent que quelques soient sa ou ses sources, elles lui donnaient des informations exactes et qui étaient dignes de confiance.

Il s'adressa à la machine.

– As-tu plus d'éléments ?

– _Dans deux heures, Belfast, mars 1990. Patrick O'Brien sur les quais de la rivière Lagan_ , répondit-elle.

Harold était fier, il travaillait sur cette machine depuis plusieurs années et grâce aux éléments apportés par Root, elle avait enfin pris vie. Encore une fois, l'aide de cette femme s'était avérée inespérée. Elle était même la programmatrice du code qui leur permettait de passer inaperçu aux yeux de leur ennemi, à l'origine d'un point aveugle sur l'un des cent serveurs de Samaritain.

Toute la mise en place du reste s'était effectuée en seulement une trentaine de jours. Ils connaissaient les équations, et la quantité du myélencéphale dérobée par Root était suffisamment importante pour leur permettre plusieurs voyages.

Contrairement à « Big Brother », la machine ne surveillait personne hormis eux quatre, l'énergie dépensée en était fortement diminuée.

– Eh bien, Harry, je pense que vous êtes prêt pour votre premier voyage.

Il s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau.

– Mademoiselle Groves, vous n'y pensez pas ! Je ne suis pas apte, je...

– Vous êtes du groupe sanguin AB, rhésus négatif, et de système MN, énonça Shaw d'une voix neutre. Vous pouvez voyager.

– Mais…

– Le système MN fait toute la différence, ça et le fait que vous ayez un cerveau en miette.

– Mon cerveau va très bien, je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Shaw ! S'offusqua-t-il. Puis après un instant de réflexion, ajouta : Vous êtes certaine que je peux voyager ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Ce geste ne le rassura pas vraiment.

– Qu'en est-il des rayons T et de leur ionisation sur mon propre corps ?

Shaw le regarda d'un œil noir.

– Vous pensez vraiment que je laisserais Root voyager si je n'étais pas persuadée que vous pouvez le tolérer ? Une trop grande répétition pourra nuire aux cellules du corps humain, c'est vrai, et il faudra arrêter au plus tard après dix voyages. Cependant, le dispositif que vous avez inventé suite à notre conversation, prouve bien que les doses sont minimes.

Il regarda le petit écran sur la table qui permettait de capter les ondes diffusées par le corps humain suite aux sauts dans le temps. Il reprit la parole.

– Je…

– Harold, il me faut un « successeur », coupa Root, quelqu'un qui saura continuer cette mission si quelque chose devait m'arriver, continua-t-elle de manière catégorique.

Il l'observa et acquiesça gravement de la tête.

– Je sais, Mademoiselle Groves. Simplement, j'aurais préféré avoir un peu plus de temps pour me préparer.

– Le temps est justement ce qui nous fait défaut, Harold.

Il soupira.

– Très bien, je vous suis, dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

.

 _Belfast mars 1990, dix-neuf heures..._

 _Root regarda le petit homme à lunettes, un peu inquiète._

– _Ça va, Harry ?_

– _Non, ça ne va pas, Mademoiselle Groves, si j'avais su que le voyage faisait aussi mal, je ne vous aurais pas suivie ! Se plaignit-il, en se relevant._

 _Comme tout lors du premier saut, il avait plus ou moins mal atterri et s'était retrouvé sur les genoux._

 _Elle sourit chaleureusement à son ami._

– _La machine nous a envoyés une heure avant les évènements pour que vous puissiez un peu vous reprendre._

 _Elle regarda autour d'elle._

– _Venez, vous avez besoin d'un remontant._

 _Elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener vers un pub. Ils pénétrèrent dans un endroit agréable qui suintait la bonne ambiance. Les gens fumaient et buvaient en riant de bon cœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table encore vide sous les regards curieux de pluisieurs clients. Un homme sur une petite scène au fond de la pièce, s'époumonait sur un air irlandais dont Harold essaya de trouver le titre en s'asseyant à la table._

– _Je vais nous chercher une bière, expliqua Root en commençant à se diriger vers le bar._

 _Lorsqu'il la retint en répondant._

– _Attendez, Mademoiselle Groves ! Je... je ne bois pas d'alcool._

– _Il faut bien un début à tout, Harry, plaisanta-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et remerciez-moi de ne pas vous faire goûter leur whisky par peur de vous transformer en véritable alcoolique…_

 _Harold avait entendu parler du fameux Whisky Irlandais et faillit rappeler Root pour en commander un, mais se souvint qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde les idées claires._

 _Un des hommes sur sa droite qui avait entendu leur conversation lui lâcha :_

– _C'est quoi votre accent ?_

 _Harold sentit une légère panique l'envahir, il réfléchit très vite et répondit comme il put :_

– _Je suis américain. C'était à vrai dire le seul accent qu'il arrivait à imiter correctement._

 _L'irlandais, un brun aux yeux verts, sourit vicieusement._

– _Vous êtes un touriste ?_

 _Pas vraiment rassuré, Harold fit oui de la tête. L'homme s'approcha et lui passa un bras par-dessus les épaules en l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle, vers la scène…_

– _Tu sais quoi, « l'ami », ici on a une tradition pour accueillir les touristes… On leur fait chanter une petite chanson._

 _Harold se mit à rougir. Celui qui l'avait abordé aida un Harold au bord de l'apoplexie à monter sur scène, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une formule de politesse pour décliner cette « gentille attention »._

 _L'inconnu récupéra le micro et s'éclaircit la gorge._

– _Hé ! Les gars, voici un américain qui va nous chanter une petite chanson ! Cria l'homme à la cantonade._

 _Quelques rires répondirent à cette annonce._

– _Non, attendez, je ne sais pas chanter et à vrai dire, je… je…_

– _Oh, il est timide ! Chante la première chanson qui te vient à l'esprit, mon gars. Allez, encouragez-le ! Conclut-il en lui lançant une grande claque dans le dos avant de quitter la scène après lui avoir donné le microphone._

 _Harold cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la lumière vive des projecteurs. Il observa un instant les ombres dans la salle qui attendaient assez poliment. Il réfléchit, ils étaient en 1990, il fit rapidement le calcul, puis prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :_

– _Voici une chanson qui a plus de deux cents ans mais qui est sûrement encore d'actualité..._

 _Il commença a capella et de manière un peu hésitante :_

– _« When going the road to sweet Athy, hurroo, hurroo » phrase qu'il répéta trois fois avant d'enchaîner la suite sans les « huroo » « A stick in me hand and a drop in me eye, a doleful damsel I heard cry, Johnny I hardly knew ya », pendant que quelques acclamations positives accueillaient son choix._

 _À la fin de du premier couplet, la salle lui répondit, les clients reprenant tous ensemble le refrain :_

– _« With your drums and guns and guns and drums, hurroo, hurroo », qu'ils chantèrent trois fois de suite, « The enemy nearly slew ya. Oh darling, dear, you look so queer. Johnny I hardly knew ya »._

 _Root s'était demandée s'il fallait qu'elle intervienne avant le massacre, mais lorsque toute la salle participa, elle rejoignit sa place en souriant et en se ralliant au chœur._

 _Lorsque la chanson prit fin, toute la population présente l'acclama. Il revint à sa place sous les sourires et les claques amicales._

 _Alors qu'il s'asseyait, elle le complimenta :_

– _Je ne savais pas que vous chantiez aussi bien, Harry._

 _Il rougit sous la douce parole._

– _Tenez, vous l'avez bien mérité, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la bière. Il but par petite gorgée pendant qu'une jeune femme se plaçait sur la scène pour chanter une autre chanson._

– _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

– _De la bière ?_

– _De toute cette époque, ces gens, ces odeurs, ces bruits, ces goûts, ces couleurs, précisa-t-elle en balayant le pub du regard._

– _C'est tellement différent._

– _Oui Harry, et tellement tentant…_

 _Harold fronça les sourcils._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _Root soupira en regardant sa montre._

– _Finissez votre boisson, Harold, les quais de la rivière Lagan ne sont pas tout près, il va falloir marcher un peu._

 _Et comme pour donner l'exemple, elle finit son propre verre. Ils sortirent du pub et Root montra le chemin._

 _Harold avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, il inspira l'air frais, leva les yeux vers le ciel où même en cette nuit sans lune, les étoiles vous souriaient en brillant avec éclat. Root avait raison, tout était tellement différent. Il se remémora sa dernière phrase et comprit tout d'un coup ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _Voyant que son coéquipier ne la suivait pas, Root se retourna et surprit Harold en pleine méditation, le nez levé vers la stratosphère. Elle sourit._

– _Eh oui, Harry, maintenant vous comprenez, murmura-t-elle. J'aimerais vraiment passer la nuit à les fixer mais nous avons une mission à remplir…_

 _Il ferma les yeux et se remit en marche. Une douce mélancolie les accompagnait pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les quais, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis finalement, Harold rompit le silence._

– _Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Groves ?_

– _Oui._

– _Sameen a de la chance, même si elle n'est pas une grande démonstratrice dans ses sentiments, je suis persuadé que c'est aussi son cas et qu'elle…_

– _On est arrivé, Harry, le coupa Root. Venez, cachons-nous dans ces buissons. Prenez l'écran et pointez-le vers cet endroit. Que voyez-vous ?_

 _Harold se concentra sur le bosquet que lui montrait Root, pointa l'écran dessus et vérifia l'image._

– _Il est déjà arrivé, et est caché là-bas, murmura-t-il._

– _Alors que le « spectacle » commence, ironisa-t-elle._

 _À peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'ils entendirent les deux bandes d'adolescents s'insulter en arrivant près de la rivière Lagan. Une vague histoire de territoire, découvrirent-ils. Puis la bagarre éclata. Lorsqu'un des jeunes hommes tomba à terre, tous les autres s'arrêtèrent. Ils comprirent que ce règlement de compte à coups de poing et pied, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, venait de prendre un tournant bien plus sinistre. Alors que le blessé ne bougeait plus et que beaucoup de sang se dégageait de sa blessure, les autres se dispersèrent rapidement sachant que la police ne tarderait pas à faire une patrouille dans les environs et qu'il valait mieux être loin à ce moment-là. Deux plus courageux et certainement plus proches de la victime, restèrent avec lui, essayant de le porter pour l'emmener, mais devant son inertie et la gravité de la blessure, ils le laissèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner._

 _Harold, choqué, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'offusquer en voyant le buisson bouger et l'agent de Samaritain, un homme plutôt maigre et fluet, se diriger vers l'homme allongé. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il n'avait pas été assez discret et un des deux fuyards se retourna au bruit qu'il fit._

– _Hé ! Espèce de bâtard, l'injuria-t-il en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

 _L'homme maigre ne bougea pas et attrapa la valise. L'autre à sa hauteur continua ses grossièretés alors qu'il ne semblait toujours pas l'entendre. N'y tenant plus avec l'aide de son complice, il le poussa. L'agent de Samaritain finit par s'apercevoir de leur présence et réalisa ce qu'il se passait. En se relevant, une main en l'air pour les arrêter, l'autre serrant la poignée de la valise, la peur se peignit sur son visage, et il se mit à reculer._

 _Le jeune homme qui l'avait traité de tous les noms le poussa à nouveau sans ménagement. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau. Les deux adolescents observèrent les éclaboussures avec surprise et se regardèrent en déglutissant. Cette soirée était de plus en plus désagréable. En entendant les sirènes de la police, ils se mirent à courir, l'homme « jeté » à l'eau n'étant toujours pas remonté à la surface._

 _Harold se leva pour intervenir mais Root le retint._

– _N'y allez pas, Harold. La police arrive, nous devons partir._

– _Mais…_

– _Non Harry, il est mort, il ne savait pas nager. Réfléchissez, aucun de nous ne le sait ! Nous devons partir, ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant le bras._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville. Pendant le chemin, Root lançait des regards en coin à l'homme à sa gauche._

– _Je sais, Harry, le monde ici vous paraît sans doute plus violent, mais... Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il riait légèrement._

– _Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Mademoiselle Groves, je sais parfaitement que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas un havre de paix. Pensiez-vous vraiment en me voyant pour la première fois que j'étais né comme ça ?_

 _Root ne répondit pas. Elle était au courant de l'attentat du Bunker numéro deux et qu'Harold avait fait partie des personnes présentes ce jour-là._

– _Ce qui me désole, continua-t-il, c'est que plusieurs vies ont été détruites ce soir. Évidemment, ces deux personnes mortes, mais aussi ces adolescents qui auront beaucoup de mal à survivre à ce qu'ils ont vu et fait…_

 _Ils continuèrent en silence, puis finirent par arriver sur le toit._

– _Je n'ai pas pu vous montrer les gestes à faire pour récolter le myélencéphale…_

– _Je suppose que ce sera pour la prochaine fois._

 _Il appuya sur son oreillette et déclara :_

– _Nous sommes en position._

 _En attendant la réponse, il avoua._

– _Votre idée des ondes Térahertz était vraiment bien trouvée…_

– _Oui mais c'est vous qui avez su comment faire pour les adapter à une communication entre le passé et le présent…_

 _Ils se sourirent en voyant le tourbillon se former. Root lui attrapa la main._

– _Prêt, Harry ?_

– _Pas vraiment._

 _Elle lui fit un autre sourire et l'entraîna dans sa chute avec elle._

 _Sameen ausculta en premier Harold pendant plusieurs minutes. Il commençait à avoir froid et finit par oser lui dire qu'il avait besoin de se changer. Il dut se mettre nu devant tout le monde car Shaw refusait qu'il reste seule pendant les quinze premières minutes qui suivaient son retour. Il se plia au bon vouloir du médecin avec droiture, restant fier devant son regard scrutateur._

 _Ils déménagèrent en vitesse, récupérant leurs affaires et partirent pour la gare. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain soir au Bunker numéro deux et gagnèrent leur nouvel appartement. Harold, fatigué, partit faire une petite sieste pendant que Root et Shaw sortaient prendre un verre en tête à tête et que Rick se dirigeait vers un bar à la rencontre de Lambert…_

.

.

N/A: chanson _Johnny I hardly knew ya_ traditionnel irlandais.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Virgil avait toujours été un homme effacé, la personne que l'on ne remarquait pas dans une pièce ou un laboratoire. Du moins jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle, elle l'avait tout de suite vu, considéré et demandé à ce qu'il devienne son assistant. Le Dr Sameen Shaw. Elle avait été parfois dure avec lui mais toujours juste, voulant lui communiquer la passion pour son métier qui l'habitait. Il avait appris à la connaître et la respecter, il la considérait comme son amie la plus chère.

Assis derrière le bureau de celle qui avait été son mentor pendant trois ans, Virgil constata tristement qu'elle lui manquait en se servant un verre de vin blanc. Il appuya sur la télécommande et mit le morceau en marche.

 _« Vedro con mio diltetto l'alma dell' alma mia… »*_

Vivaldi, un de ses compositeurs préférés, il ferma les yeux en goûtant le vin et en se disant qu'il avait toujours été un incorrigible romantique.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et Sameen entra dans le bureau.

– Virgil, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer !

Pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus en arrière et que le Dr Sameen Shaw se trouvait devant lui. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé sans le quitter des yeux. « L'ancienne » femme l'aurait carrément viré de son fauteuil. Il reprit une gorgée puis demanda.

– T'expliquer quoi ?

– Tout.

Il se leva, ferma la porte de la pièce, notant que Sameen ne s'était même pas changée, qu'elle était toujours trempée. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau dans le fauteuil, il lui demanda.

– Tu ne veux pas d'abord te changer ?

– Je veux des réponses.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il.

Shaw le fixa et commença.

– Qui suis-je ?

– Le Dr Sameen Shaw, un imminent médecin, biologiste et… mon mentor.

– Je travaillais pour Samaritain ?

– Oui et… Root est arrivée.

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel face à cette évidence, Virgil ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Que s'est-il passé entre nous ?

– Elle t'a courue après pendant des mois avant que tu ne cèdes.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Parce que je t'ai entendue te plaindre pendant des semaines de cette « foutue grande perche » qui te draguait encore plus que Martine.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Et ensuite ?

– Vous avez été ensemble et… Tu as changé, pas beaucoup mais tu as dû tomber amoureuse. Autant te dire que les paris ont été bon train.

– Les paris ?

Virgil se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

– Hum… Oui, à vrai dire, tu n'as jamais été très appréciée par les autres professionnels et ils espéraient tous que Root te larguerait, les paris portaient sur le temps que durerait votre couple.

– Je vois… Mais nous ne nous sommes pas séparées.

– Non, Harold, Root et toi avaient fui après avoir piraté et volé Samaritain.

Il l'observa pendant qu'elle restait silencieuse, fixant le sol, penchée en avant les coudes sur les cuisses.

– Honnêtement, je t'en ai voulu. Tu étais à l'origine de la découverte de ceux qui pouvaient partir dans le passé…

Elle releva la tête.

– Tu as détruit toutes tes recherches et j'ai dû tout reprendre. Ce n'est qu'avec Cole et toi que j'ai compris que ce qui faisait la différence, était le système MN dans le sang.

Il se tut. Elle ne lui avait vraiment pas facilité la tâche, mais grâce à cette trahison, il avait pu découvrir une nouvelle partie de lui-même, et avait même assez curieusement pris du galon, devenant le chef médical de ce projet.

– C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de m'envoyer dans le passé ?

– Non, Martine.

Shaw ricana. Cette blonde l'avait bien eu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Il hésita.

– Les voyages ne sont plus nécessaires…

– Pourquoi ?

– Nous avons réussi à cloner le myélencéphale.

– Je ne vais plus partir ?

Virgil eut un sourire mystérieux.

– Tu as droit à un dernier voyage. J'ai précisé qu'il nous fallait encore une dose de la moelle allongée pour vraiment sauver Samaritain.

– Tu as menti ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je suis un putain de romantique et que je veux que tu aies l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

– Je ne me souviens plus d'elle.

– Pas à moi, Shaw, je t'ai observée, tu commences à te rappeler, je le sais.

– C'est seulement des rêves.

– Non, ce sont des souvenirs, tu n'as pas besoin de la protéger contre moi, j'ai toujours apprécié cette « foutue grande perche ».

Sameen ne répondit pas. Après un petit moment, elle reprit la parole.

– Je me suis souvent demandée…

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi mes voyages étaient systématiquement en Europe ?

Virgil s'amusa de cette question.

– C'est une bonne remarque, en effet. Apparemment, c'est ce qui prenait le moins d'énergie, ça et partir dans le XX et début XXIème siècle.

– Pour mon dernier voyage, pourrais-je choisir la destination ?

Il la regarda avec sérieux.

– Tu peux toujours me dire ta préférence. Je ne te garantis pas d'y arriver mais je plaiderai ton choix auprès de Lui.

– Merci.

– Alors ?

– Les États-Unis.

– Une ville en particulier ?

– Non, juste les USA.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ce pays m'a toujours attirée.

– Très bien.

Un ange passa alors qu'ils étaient chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.

– Tu as dit que c'était mon dernier voyage…

– En effet.

– Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

Virgil n'osa pas la regarder en lui révélant ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

– Ils n'ont plus confiance en toi, même lorsque ton amnésie a été prouvée scientifiquement, ils n'ont jamais voulu t'accorder une seconde chance. Ces voyages ont été ton sursis…

Shaw eut un léger sourire.

– Je vais mourir. Me faire tuer par Celui-là même que j'aurais sauvé.

– Oui.

Sameen replongea dans ses pensées puis prêta l'oreille à la musique.

– C'est assez mélodieux ce que tu écoutes.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas que cela te plaise.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé ce morceau dans tes affaires.

Le médecin sourit, Harold avait raison, elle était une mélomane, au moins une chose sur elle qu'elle découvrait avec plaisir.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la petite cage sur la table.

– C'est une souris ?

– Oui. Voici Algernon, le tout premier voyageur…

– Il va bien ?

– Oui, il est en pleine forme.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ancien élève.

– Tu seras là ?

– Pour ton dernier voyage ?

– Non, pour mon exécution.

– Tu voudrais que je sois présent ?

– Oui. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de toi, mais je sens que j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

– Ce serait un honneur.

– Merci.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

– C'était mon ancien bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– De quelle couleur sont les murs ?

– Rouge.

– Comme le sang…

– Oui.

– C'est sans doute pour cette raison que j'avais choisi cette couleur. Car je les voyais avant mon « accident », n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

À nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme derrière la table.

– Que va-t-il se passer pour eux ? Root et Harold.

– Ils vont être arrêtés.

– Vous savez où ils se cachent ?

– Oui.

– Comment ?

– Dillinger.

– C'est une taupe ?

– Oui.

Elle se souvint tout d'un coup que dans ses « rêves », elle n'avait jamais pu le sentir, maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Une idée la frappa.

– C'est lui qui nous a donnés et qui a fait que Martine me tire dessus.

– Tu te souviens que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ta blessure ?

– Non.

– Alors comment… ?

– Tu viens de me le confirmer.

Virgil sourit, il s'était avoir comme un bleu.

– Où est-elle ?

– Elle n'est pas là, elle est en mission, elle ne sera pas rentrée avant ton prochain voyage.

– Merde. Tu peux lui faire passer un message ?

– Je t'écoute.

– Dis-lui que Root est un bien meilleur coup au pieu qu'elle.

Il éclata de rire. Puis déclara.

– Ce sera fait.

– Bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et se retourna.

– Virgil ?

– Oui ?

– Tu es un quelqu'un de bien.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

– C'est toi qui m'as tout appris, confessa-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et s'en alla.

.

.

N/A: Musique Anastasio, _Vedro con mio Diletto,_ Vivaldi

*Traduction approximative : _« Je verrai avec bonheur l'âme de mon âme... »_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _New York juin 2011, vingt heures..._

Sameen Shaw était assise dans un bar, sirotant une bière, elle l'attendait. Sa mission n'était que dans deux heures.

Elle était aux États-Unis, à New York, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait à nouveau rêvé d'elle, et son corps la réclamait douloureusement.

– Sameen...

Shaw ferma les yeux, mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. _« Root_ _»,_ se dit-elle. La femme de ses pensées en profita pour s'approcher et s'installer sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, posant sa veste en cuir sur le dossier. Elle commanda également une bière.

Le médecin se tourna vers elle et l'examina, elle portait un T-shirt léger et foncé à manches courtes. Elle découvrit le pansement qui dépassait imperceptiblement du décolleté. Son professionnalisme prit le dessus, elle tendit la main et écarta le tissu.

– Garde le pansement au sec. Il faut le changer toutes les soixante-douze heures.

– J'adore quand tu joues au docteur, flirta Root.

Shaw leva la tête. Root l'observait intensément.

– Harold m'a dit que tu te souvenais de certaines choses…

Sameen ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, Root vit ce qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivé, ce désir dans ses yeux, celui qui n'était plus vraiment présent depuis Florence.

Shaw fouilla dans sa poche et déposa le petit flacon sur le bar. Root sourit et le récupéra.

– Du vernis à ongles, murmura-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi l'avoir pris bleu ?

– Quoi ?! Sameen attrapa le flacon et le tourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il était noir !

Root la regarda avec étonnement.

– Il l'est, je disais ça pour plaisanter, pour te voir lever les yeux au ciel… Je ne comprends pas, tu ne vois pas qu'il est noir ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne vois plus les couleurs.

– Sameen…

Root tendit la main vers son visage et Shaw ferma les yeux, sous la caresse. Cela troubla Root.

– Tu as changé.

– Oui.

– Te souviens-tu de moi ?

– Oui.

– De notre histoire ?

– En partie.

L'instant était sérieux mais Root voulut faire descendre un peu la tension.

– Je peux toujours te remontrer certaines choses, dit-elle avec le sourire qu'elle lui réservait.

Sameen la fixa sans rien dire. Root ne décela aucun rejet dans son regard, elle inspira et tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue.

– Il y a un hôtel juste en face…

– Je nous ai déjà pris une chambre.

Elles finirent leur bière, laissèrent un pourboire conséquent et sortirent du bar.

.

Elles n'avaient pas parlé pendant ces deux heures, elles s'étaient retrouvées avec la passion d'un manque bien trop long. Puis Root s'était endormie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la place à côté du lit était vide.

Elle leva légèrement la tête, se concentrant pour écouter les bruits dans la chambre.

Rien.

Elle l'appela.

Toujours ce silence, trahissant que celle avec qui elle venait de passer les deux dernières heures était partie.

 _« Merde »._

Elle regarda sa montre. _« Non !»_

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et sortit en courant de l'hôtel. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu du crime, elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

Les sirènes bleues de la police lui révélèrent que le meurtre avait déjà eu lieu.

 _« Non, Non, Non !»,_ supplia-t-elle tout bas.

Déjà à bout de souffle, n'écoutant pas son corps fatigué, elle reprit sa course de plus bel vers l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville.

En arrivant au bas du bâtiment, son œil aguerri remarqua la porte légèrement ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et marcha lentement, vérifiant que le garde ne l'avait pas vu. Elle prit les ascenseurs. Elle regarda les caméras de surveillance et s'aperçut qu'elles ne marchaient plus. Elle le remercia dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la dernière porte et se retrouva sur le toit, Shaw était déjà sur la corniche, énonçant ces quelques mots que Root détestait.

– Asset Shaw en position.

– Sameen ! L'appela-t-elle.

La petite brune se retourna et la regarda.

– Je t'en supplie, Sameen, ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Shaw fixa le tourbillon qui se formait et observa à nouveau Root qui n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur son visage, elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

Elle jeta la valise dans le vide et sauta… côté toit.

Elle s'approcha de Root pendant que le portail se refermait.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de repartir, Root. Mais il fallait que Virgil récupère cette valise ou il aurait pu avoir des ennuis.

Root sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Puis Root recula.

– Viens, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Harold nous attend.

.

 _New York 2011, fin novembre, dix–huit heures..._

Assis sur le banc à l'extérieur de central Park face aux voitures, le clochard observa l'homme à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. À genoux, il ouvrit la petite valise noire et en sortit l'instrument.

Il porta la trompette à ses lèvres et commença.

Toujours sur le banc, l'homme brun à la barbe grisonnante et aux vêtements sales, perdu dans ses pensées baissa la tête en reconnaissant _The Queen's Dolour_. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en se souvenant que c'était un des morceaux préférés de Jessica.

 _« Quand vous trouvez la personne qui donne un sens à votre vie, vous devenez quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un de meilleur… Quand cette personne vous est enlevée, que devenez-vous ?» S_ e demanda-t-il.

Il finit sa bouteille de whisky et la jeta derrière lui. Il remarqua le petit homme à lunettes qui s'assit à sa droite.

Le nouvel arrivé resserra les pans de son manteau contre lui et écouta la fin de la musique.

– J'ai toujours aimé Purcell, révéla-t-il.

Il n'écoutait pas. Il avait enfin compris, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Jessica, alors ce soir, il la rejoindrait.

– Monsieur Reese.

À ce nom, John releva la tête et l'observa. L'homme à lunettes fixait la rue devant eux.

– C'est le nom que vous préférez, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous en avez plusieurs. N'ayez crainte, je ne dirai rien à personne.

– Vous ne savez absolument rien de moi.

– Je sais absolument tout de vous, Monsieur Reese. Je sais ce que vous faisiez pour le gouvernement. Je sais les doutes que vous avez eus sur ce travail. Je sais que tout le monde vous croit mort… Je sais que depuis des mois, vous vous noyez dans l'alcool, que vous voulez en finir. Obtenir des informations n'est pas un problème. Les exploitez en revanche… C'est là que vous intervenez, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

– Vous pouvez m'appelez, Monsieur Finch, continua-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur les voitures.

– Nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement. Il ne nous faut ni psychiatres, ni groupes de soutien, ni cachets.

– Que me faut-il ? Demanda John.

– Il vous faut un but. Plus précisément, un travail.

Harold se leva, sortit une petite carte de sa poche et la lui tendit.

– À bientôt, Monsieur Reese, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

John tourna la carte dans ses mains.

 _« Il vous faut un but. Plus précisément un travail »._

Il rangea le petit bout de carton blanc sur lequel un simple numéro de téléphone était visible dans sa poche, et ferma les yeux. Il repenserait à tout ça le lendemain, il était fatigué et avait besoin de dormir, il pourrait toujours rejoindre Jessica un peu plus tard…

.

.

N/A : Oui je sais ça craint, j'ai mis deux fois la réplique du « docteur » de Root dans cette histoire. Mais peu importe. J'ai aussi parlé deux fois du même compositeur mais ce _Queen's Dolour_ de Purcell était pour moi ce qui aurait vraiment pu être le chant du cygne de John Reese.


	18. Chapter 18

**Épilogue**

 _New York mars 2012, neuf heures..._

Harold revint de sa promenade dans le parc. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'ils étaient restés à New York. Ils n'étaient jamais rentrés. Root avait eu cette idée. S'il fallait mourir autant le faire en étant libre et dans un endroit qu'ils aimaient.

Ils s'étaient attendus à ne pas vivre très longtemps dans le passé, mais cela allait faire bientôt un an qu'ils étaient là et tout allait bien.

Root et lui avaient piraté quelques banques pour récupérer de l'argent. Ils n'avaient plus de soucis à se faire.

C'était elle qui lui avait proposé de La reconstruire ici à cette époque. Les outils à leur disposition étaient beaucoup moins performants, mais leur savoir et leur partenariat leur permirent de la terminer en quelques mois, là où les personnes de ce temps auraient sans doute mis des années.

Il sourit devant le gobelet de thé que John lui avait laissé avant de partir en mission avec Root et Sameen. La machine leur révélait que certaines personnes étaient en danger, et qu'eux seuls pouvaient les sauver.

Sa petite équipe marchait bien, Shaw regrettait un peu la médecine mais elle avait découvert d'autres choses au contact de John et appréciait assez les filatures, surtout en duo avec son amante.

Il regarda la bibliothèque autour de lui. Ce bâtiment en plein New York qu'il aimait. Il s'assit devant les ordinateurs et s'empara du papier, reconnaissant l'écriture de sa coéquipière.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. Cela dit, je comprends et je vous suivrai dans votre démarche, mais j'ai créé un programme de survie pour Elle, un « Welcome To The Machine », si jamais quelqu'un décidait de nous la prendre. Je vous laisse le trouver._

 _PS : Le « mal » est fait, il ne peut plus être supprimé._

 _Root. »_

Harold fronça les sourcils puis but une autre gorgée de thé vert.

Cette mauvaise idée dont parlait Root était qu'il pensait que le gouvernement des États-Unis aurait besoin de sa machine. Il avait même contacté l'homme qui saurait la « vendre » auprès des personnes compétentes, un certain Nathan Ingram…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et se mit au travail, Root était une véritable professionnelle pour cacher ses programmes et il lui faudrait certainement quelques heures pour le dénicher.

Harold plissa le front et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était là devant lui, il l'avait enfin découvert. Root avait été subtile comme d'habitude.

Il déglutit devant la fameuse « sauvegarde ».

WTTM_0001

« Welcome To The Machine »_0001, un virus qui évoluerait en même temps que la machine ou toute copie d'Elle...

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran en comprenant que toute cette aventure avait déjà eu lieu.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.

Un nouveau récit est en cours d'élaboration, il ne sera donc pas publié pour le moment.

Néanmoins, pour ceux qui le liront, je vous demanderai encore et toujours votre indulgence car... je vais oser l'historique...


End file.
